love and magic
by crazy for abhi
Summary: magic and love story between jeannie and a human
1. ch 1

**_guys yeh ha new story concept purana ha.._**

**_in beuro_**

all were in tension .. acp sir came trying phone..shreya came on running..

shreya - kuch pata chala sir..daya sir ke bare mein..

acp - nahi shreya kisi bhi officer ko nahi pata ki daya kaha..yeh khabar abhijeet ko toh nahi na di..

sachin - nahi sir hum jante ha vo bichare khamakha tension mein ajae ge..or mission chod kar yaha bhag ae ge..

acp - good..

tasha - lekin sir yeh hua kese sir achanak gayab..

acp - yeh baat hume bhi nahi pata tasha officer ne bataya unhe parachute neeche koodna tha or daya sabse pehle kooda tha lekin vo mila hi nahi..pata nahi kaha hoga kesa hoga..

**_on an island_**

daya was lying on sand uncounssious...

waves were moving to and from... suddenly some salty water enter in his mouth..he started coughing..he raised his head and looked..around he got up..slowly...

daya - ahh mein mein kaha hu ?

he looked around..he was on island

daya - iss phate parachute ne pata nahi kaha phasa diya..kya karu pyass bhi lag rahi ha..samundar ka paani ese toh pinahi sakta..

he took his bag and check it

daya - bottle mein bhi pani nahi ha..ab kya karu he check his bag and found lighter...

daya - samndar ke pani ko ubal kar koshish karta hu..lekin kuch lakdiya chahiye..

and he went to search and started collecting the woods..suddenly his eyes fall on a lamp..

daya - yeh chirag chalo acha ha isme panni garam karlu ga..

and he took at the beach back..he lightened the fire...

daya - pani le au..

he went to sea and open the lamp there was a pic daya looked it was of that girl suddenly a white fog came out from it daya shocked the lamp and pic fall on the sand..

daya also fall..a beautiful girl came out in..pink jeannie coustume daya was shocked ..she was same girl in pic the jeannie started looking here and there happily..suddenly her eyes fall on daya who was still in shock she smile..

jeannie - tum ese lete kyu hoe ho..

she forwarded her hand..daya jerk..and stood up intantly..

jeannie - areh kya hua..

daya - (angrily ) kon ho tum or yaha kya kar rahi ho..

jeannie - mera naam purvi ha or mein ek jadu jeannie hu..darasal kai saalo pehle ek jadui chitr kar ne mujhe mere is chote se chitr mein kaid kar diya tha..or phir iss chirag mein dalkar phenk diya..ab jab yeh chirag khula chitr bahar aya or mujhe mukti mili..

daya (angrily ) - dekho mein iss jadu jeannie wagera mein vishvass nahi karta sach sach batao kon ho tum..

purvi - sachme mein ek jadui jeannie ho..ruko ek minute yeh dekho..

she snapped her fingers and a basket of fruits appear..daya shock..

purvi - dekha..

daya - y..y..yeh sab jooth ha yeh jaadu waadu kuch nahi hota ..

purvi - jadu hota ha tum batao tumhe yakin dilwane ke liye mein kya karu..

daya - thik ha agar itna hi vishvass ha jadu par toh kya iss zadu se mujhe mere ghar par pahuncha sakti ho..

purvi - kyu nhai..akhir app mere akka ho..

she snapped her fingers all thing parachute , bag , bottle , lamp , pic , daya , purvi got dissappeared..

**_in home.._**

sun rays disturb one cute person's sleep..he rub his eyes he was none other then daya..

daya - shukar ha sapna tha..

suddenly purvi appear crossing her arms and attaching her back with almirah..

daya (shock ) - yehhhhh..

purvi - kya tumhe abb bhi lagta ha ki yeh sapna ha..

daya started slapping his cheecks

daya - uth daya sapne se bahar aa uth ja..

purvi smile naughtly she pointed at glass the glass started flying in air and went near the daya face suddenly..

splashhhhhh..the water falls on his face..

purvi - ab yakin hua..

daya - nahi gadbad ha bahut badi gadbad..ha..b..b..bachao boss..

he got down and ran outside..

purvi - areh ruko

she also went after him..down stairs..and saw daya on call

daya - sir jaldi aiye..plz..sir jaldi aiye its urgent..

and he kept the phone he turned and shock to see purvi..

purvi - areh tum meri baat toh suno mein sachme mein ek jeannie hu..

daya - (fear )door raho mujhse..samjhi tum..

(and he started moving backwards )

purvi - thik ha theek ha..mein mein pass mein nahi au gi tum shaant hojao (daya got calm )

suddenly bell rang..daya ran and open the door..saw acp and dr.s who were standing in shock..

daya - sir sir dekhiye na wo wo ladki jadu janti ha..

oldie duo looked but there was no one..

acp - daya waha koi nahi ha..

daya turn and saw purvi standing there only..

daya - sir vo wahi ha..

dr.s - daya bache waha koi nahi ha..

purvi (to daya ) - daya mujhe or meri awaz ko sirf wo hi sun sakta ha jisne mera chitr dekhi ho..

daya shocked..

dr.s (to acp ) - boss iski tabiyat theek nahi lagti ..(daya shock )

acp - sahi kaha kuch gadbad ha..(to daya ) wese daya tum ghar kese pahunche daya..tum toh gayab hogae the

daya (pov) - agar inhe kuch or bola toh shayad yeh mujhe mentally ill samjhe..ge..

daya - vo vo darsal mein ek island mein phas gaya tha tab mujhe ek rescue boat dikhi toh unhone ne rescue kiya..

acp - kam se kam inform toh kardete

dr.s - pata ha hum kitni tension mein the..

daya - i..i..am sorry sir..

acp - its ok ek kaam karo tum ajj or kal aram karo beuro ane ki ko jarurat nahi..

daya (instantly ) - sir boss agaya ..

acp - nahi uska mission abhi rehta ha..

dr.s - ab tum aram karo

and both went

daya - yeh sab mera weham ha

purvi - yeh tumhara weham nahi ha daya yeh sach ha

daya - tumhe mera naam kese pata ..

purvi - jo log yaha ae the unhone bataya..

daya - vo mere senior ha..

purvi - senior ?

daya - mujhse bade ha kaam mein

purvi - oo tum kaam kya karte ho ?

daya - cid se hu senior inspector daya..

purvi - cid ?

daya - police ..

purvi - police ?

daya - mujrim ko pakadne wale ..

purvi - oh acha ha ..

daya - or tum

purvi - bola na ek jeannie ..

daya - areh ha tum logo ko kaha mehnat karne ki zarurat jadu jo ha..

purvi - vo toh ha..wese yeh boss kon ha..?

daya started laughing..

daya - boss mera dost ha kafi acha..mission mein ha jaldi ae ga..

purvi - mission..

daya - ab kya batau..(thinking ) mission matlab..ek kaam karta hu goggle kar ke bata hu..

he took out phone..

purvi - yeh kya ha ?

daya - mobile..

purvi - mobile ?

daya - vo mm durbhash yantr..isse hum kuch bhi kar sakte ha..

purvi (happily ) - acha kahi bhi jaa sakte ho..

daya - jaa toh nahi lekin kai baar door baat kar sakte ha or jane ka intezam kar sakte ha..

purvi - oo..

daya - mission ka matlab hota ha vishesh kary

suddenly his stomach started sounding..

daya - kafi bhook lag rahi ha mujhe or mera koi mood nahi ha khana banane ka..

purvi - isme kya badi baat ha..

she snapped her fingers delicious food came on table..

daya - areh wah yeh hota ha jadu ka faiyada..

he went near the table and jump on the food ..

purvi - toh ab toh dosti pakki..

daya - pakki..


	2. ch 2

**_ha ha ha...oho guys app sab log bahut innocent ha_**

SGJ**_ \- _**thanku

guest - concept vo hi ha bus story alag hogi thodi

gautam 1 - like that u enjoy

rida - dayareya side couples honge

eman - mazza toh mujhe bhi aa raha ha likhne mein

raji - thanku

shweta - bus dekhte jao..

rohit - don't worry dayareya isme already sath honge

mansi - dekhe ge

love cid - bust dekhte jaiye app

duo jenny - thanku

gauri - meri story abhivi ke bina impossible

R - thanku

guys i am very happy with the comments..thanku so much for ur love in starting

* * *

daya ate the everything and burp..

daya - ahh kya khana tha maza agaya..

suddenly bell rang..purvi started looking here and there

daya - darwaze par ha koi ha mein dekh ta hu..

he got up and shock to see shreya..

shreya (angrily ) - bewakoof , idiot..

she started beating daya with file..

daya - areh shreya baat toh suno..

shreya (angry ) - humari neend haram karke khud chane se so rahe ho..

daya - shreya meri baat toh suno..

shreya - mujhe kuch nahi sunna..

she started throwing things on him..

daya - areh shreya...ruko sorry..

but she was throwing pillow on him..

purvi (pov) - daya musibat mein ha mujhe bachana hoga..

shreya was throwing pillow and daya had covered his face purvi pointed at pillow..shreya was going to hit daya but pillow hit to her only..and she fall on ground..

shreya.- oucchhhh..

daya (instantly ) - shreya..

he ran near him and picked..

shreya.- ahh..

daya.- (to purvi ) yeh tumne kya kiya..

he was scolding purvi but shreya think he was saying to her

shreya - (tearly ) daya mein yaha zmain par hu or tum mujhe utane ke bijae mujhe dant rahe ho..

daya.- shrey mein tumhe nahi usse dant raha hu..

dyaa pointed..shreya looked there was no one..

shreya - waha koi nahi ha..

daya - chodo yarr tum nahi samjho gi..daya tum mere room mein chalo mein spray chidak deta hu..

he helped shreya by providing support..purvi came in mid..daya ignore but shreya collied with him..

shreya - ahhh..

she started rubbing her forhead..

daya - kya hua

shreya - mujhe esa laga mein kisi se takra gayi kisi se..

daya - i think you need rest..

and he took her to the room..soon came back..closed the door hold purvi arm and took her away from the door ..

daya - yeh tumne kya kiya pillow uss par kyu mara..

purvi - acha vo jo tum par lagatae humala kar rahi thi uska kya..

daya - areh vo mujhe se naraz ha is liye usne mujhe mara..

purvi - naraz..

daya - mein vapiss agaya hu yeh na bataya nahi isi liye naraz ha..

purvi - vo hai kon..

daya - vo shreya ha mere sath kaam karti ha or meri girlfriend

purvi - girl friend..?

daya - mein usse shaadi karna chahta hu pyar karta hu usse..

purvi - oo..

daya - wese ek baat ha shreya tumse takrai kyu usse tumse cross hojana chahiye tha..

purvi - (fake smile ) ek baat bolu daya tum shakal se ache hl (angrily ) lekin dimag ke bache ho (showing her hand ) bhaisahab mein na jeannie hu jeannie koi atma watma nahi samjhe mera bhi sharir ha

daya - oh thanku so much tumne bata di mujhe toh oata hi nahi lagan tha..(mumumer ) chahe naam alag ha lekin hakate toh ek jaisi ha..

(purvi saw him mumering )

purvi - tum ne kuch kaha ?

daya - nahi toh..

voice - kisse baat kar rahe ho tum daya..

daya turned and saw shreya..

daya - areh shreya tum room se bahar kyu ai ho..

shreya - daya mujhe mummy ka phone aya tha mujhe gahr jana ha raat bhi hogayi ha..

daya - mein tumhe chod deta hu..

shreya - areh nahi daya tasha ati hi hogi mene usse call kardiya ha ki ghar jate samye mujh bhi lejae..

daya - i am sorry shreya once again sab kuch jaldi bazzi mein ho raha tha ki mein batana nahi pa ya..

shreya hug him

shreya - koi baat nahi dhyan rakha karo apna..meri or abhijeet sir ki jaan basti hai tum mein..

daya - i am so sorry my jaan...and he kissed his forehead purvi nodded in disappoint

suddenly they herd horn ..

shreya - tasha agai..

daya - mein car tak chod deta hu..

shreya - its ok daya thodi si hi chot hai mein chale jaugi..

daya - apna dhyan rakhna or call kardena jab pahuncho gi..

shreya - ok bye..

daya - bye..

and she went..

purvi - ss tum logo mein bhi itni chipka chipki hoti ha

daya - chipka chipki nahi isse pyar bolte ha..

purvi - pata nahi yeh ashiqo ko pyar ho kese jata ha..

daya - matlab tumhara koi love intrest nahi ha..

purvi - intrest ?

daya - matlab kisi mein roochi nahi ha ..

purvi - ha nahi ha..

daya - vese mujhe bhi nahi lagta tha ki tum kisi se pyar karti hogi..

purvi - kyu ?

daya - payar karne ke liye dil chahiye..

purvi - hey nag devta..

daya - nag devta ?

purvi (irritated ) - humare bhagwaan ha..

daya - yarr sachme meri samjhme yeh nahi ata tum ek attma ho , ek iccha dhari nagin..

purvi join her hands..

purvi - dekho mein tumse akhri baar keh rahi hu mein na hi koi attma hu or nahi koi iccha dhari nagin samjhe mein ek jeannie hu samjhe or mera pass sharir ha or usme ek dil bhi ha samjhe...

daya - chalo yeh sab chodo ab apne jaadu se yeh sab cheeze tikane par lagao...

purvi - acha kachra tumhari dost pheleae or uthau mein wah kya insaf ha..tum insano ka..

daya - areh (proudly ) mein tunhara akka hu or tum jeannieyo ka kaam hota ha apni aka ki baat mana ..

purvi - tum aka kum kaka zayada lagte ho (daya glare ) vese esa kis shabd kosh mein likha ha zara batana..

daya - esa film shabd kosh mein likha ha..

purvi - film ?

daya - hey bhagwana..chal chitr..ke shabd kosh mein..

purvi - tumhare chitr chalte bhi ha ..

daya - ha yeh dekho..(he on the tv purvi saw the dinosaur )

purvi (shock ) - kitna ajeeb or drawna janwar ha kahi bahar na ajae ..

daya - nahi ata ander band ha..isse kehte movie , film hindi mein bole toh chal chitr..

purvi - hmm..

daya - chalo ab mene tumhe nayi chezz sikhai hai na..ab badle mein mera kaam karo..kyuki mein ja raha hu sone ..

he stretched his arms and started going

purvi shock..

purvi - acha mujhe phasakar khud sone jaoge mein bhi dekhti hu yeh kese hota ha ..

she snapped her fingers..daya hold the knock of the door and pulled but door didn't open he again pulled but no result he again pulled so tightly that knock broke he got shock..purvi started laughing..daya shock...

daya - oh toh yeh baat ha..abhi dikhata hu tumhe daya ki takat..

he got back and kicked the door the door got open purvi got shock..

daya - (proudly ) isse kehte ha daya ka andaz..

purvi - agar tum esa karsakte ho toh mein bhi yeh kar sakti hu..

she snapped her fingers..steel bars came in place of door..daya shock..

daya - yeh kya kiya tumne..

purvi - abb yeh tabhi gayab honge jab app apna yeh ghar saff kare ge..(she stretched her arms and yawn ) ab mein chali sone shubh ratri..

she formed into fog and went inside the lamp..

daya - (angrily ) purvi bahar niklo..purvi mujhe sona ha..

purvi - (shouted ) toh ghar saff karke so jana..


	3. ch 3

**_so here is todays update_**

love cid - ladka ladki ek saman dono ko awsome rakhane ki koshish ki ha

popi roy - thanku di for ur praise

duo jenny - thanku jenny di

gautam 1 - thanku

guest - thanku..

shweta - tabhi mehne kaha ha concept purani ha chori sabhi ne pakad li ha : p

**_kya guys itne cum review mujhe laga appne chapter nahi padha issi liye mene late update diya :(_**

**_missing anchal , SGJ , rohit , rajji , eman , abhi , mansi , _****_rida , gauri , R and all _**

* * *

**_next morning.._**

purvi came out from the lamp..and looked around

purvi - lagta ha daya abhi tak utha nahi ek kaam karti hu..bahar ki duniya dekh kar ati hu..

and she started walking..and went outside through the main gate..

**_on foot path.._**purvi was walking on footpath and looking around..the moving vehicle and building

purvi - kitne ajeeb vahan ha inke itni ajjeb kalin (mat ) itne mote or ek dibbe (box) ki tarha or wo bhi jamin par kitne gande hojate honge inke or inke yeh ucche or lambe ghar..

**_in home_**

arlam rang daya switch off the arlam got up and got ready..he came out..and fount the lamp on the table open..

daya - purvi...purvi kaha ho tum..purvi...(to himself ) yeh purvi jawab kyu nahi de rahi..

suddenly he saw door was open..

daya - darawaza khula ha..matlab agar wo bahar gayi ha toh shayad gadbad hojae bichari yaha ki duniya ka kuch pata nahi ha usse..

daya ran outside..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi picked up apple and started eating the shopkeeper shock..

purvi (praised ) - hmm kafi meetha ha acha ha..

shopkeeper - (fear ) bhoot bhoot..

purvi looked at him..

purvi (pov) - areh bapre mein toh bhool hi gayi ki mujhe koi nahi dekh sakta..bhag purvi..nahi toh hungama hojae ga..

and she ran..

a man came near shopkeeper

man - kya hua bhai..

shopkeeper - ek bhoot mera seb kha raha tha..

man - kya bhoot pagal hogaye ho kya..

shopkeeper - sachme mene dekha ha usse..

soon daya came dear and some people gather around the man..

shopkeeper - mein sach keh raha hu mene dekha ha usse..

daya came ..

daya - kya hua bhai..

man - hona kya ha bhai lagta ha garmi ke karan thakan sar par chadh gayi ha behki behki baate kar raha ha..

daya - behki behki bate matlab ?

man - kehta ha uska ek sab kisi bhoot ne kha liya..

daya (pov) - bhoot matlab purvi ai thi yehi..

shopkeeper - mein sach keh raha hu sahab ji mera seb achanak udhne laga or esa katne laga jese koi usse kha raha ho..

daya - dekho bhai mujhe lagta ha tumne bahut mehnat ki ha ajj ke din..ki hai na..

shopkeeper - vo toh mein roz kare hu..

daya - vo hi mehnat tumhari thakan bankar tumhare dimag ko control kar rahi ha or tumhe hallucinations ho rahe ha..

shopkeeper - hallcation yeh kya hota ha sahab ?

daya - hallcation nahi hallucinations matlab bhraham..samjhe..

shopkeeper - iska koun ilaj hai ?

daya - hai na pure 2 ghante ki neend samjhe ab jao or aram karo..

shopkeeper - sahab do ghante se mujhe bahut nuksan hojae ga..

daya - ek kaam kar yeh pakadh (he gave money ) or ja..

shopkeeper - shukriya sahab..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - shukar ha samye par bhag liya..

she started walking camly..

**_on other side of the road.._**

boy - mummy chalo na..

mother - ek minute beta (on phone ) acha tum kya bol rahi thi..

boy - offo mummy

suddenly his eyes fall on puppy was crossing the road..he saw a truck comming from opposite..

boy - ruk jao puppy..

boy left mother and ran after the puppy..

mother turn and shock to see his son was walking on mid road and truck was coming with full speed..

mother - arush ruko..

purvi saw that side..

purvi - areh bapre yeh lal bhanse jesa vahan bache ki taraf aa raha ha mujhe kuch karna hoga bachane ke liye..kya karu mein idea bhanse ko rok deti hu...

she was go snapped her fingers but shock to see the senior and lost in the person 's appearance..that person came and jump of the middle of the road save the child..the truck got ran away with full speed..all started clapping

man - tumhe chot toh nahi lagi na beta..

arush - nahi uncle mein theek hu..

suddenly boy's mother came..

mother - arush yeh kya harkat thi..

man - madame app isse dantiye maat iss bache ki koi galti nahi thi yeh toh apni taraf se acha kaam hi kar raha tha puppy ko bacha kar..

mother - appka bahut bahut shukriya bhaisahab apne mere bete ki jaan bacha li..

man - areh bhai bhi kehti or shukriya bhi kamal ha..

mother smile..

arush - thanku uncle..

man - welcome beta

**_purvi side_**

purvi - kitna saff or ache dil ka insan ha milna toh padhe ga..

she was going to move..

voice - ruko purvi...

purvi stop and turned and saw daya..

daya - chalo mere sath ghar..

purvi gulped her saliva seeing angry daya and he took her to the home..

**_at daya's home_**

daya - kisne kaha tha tumhe bahar jane ko..

purvi - vo mein thoda manoranjan chahti thi toh bahar chale gi..

daya - areh tumhare manoranjan ne bazar mein pata nahi kis - kis ke hosh udh gaye honge...

purvi - toh mere bhi toh uddhe ha tumhare wo rang birange bhanse or chalne wale kalin (mat ) dekh kar..

daya - rang - birange bhanse ? chalte hue kalin ?

purvi - ha areh ek badi bhanse toh ek bache ko udhane hi jaa rahi thi..

daya (shock ) - acha phir ?

purvi (smile putting he hand under her chin and speaking in lost tone ) - phir kya ek sundar sa rajkumar aya or usse bacha kar chalae gaya..(angrily ) or vo badi bhanse bhi bhag gayi

(daya sighted )..

daya - purvi pehli baat vo jo tumne dekha vo nahi rang birange bhanse ha nahi chalne wale kalin..wo ek gaadi ha or esi hi bhanse..i mean esi hi ek gaadi mere pass bhi ha..

purvi - gaadi ..

daya - ji ha..or ha purvi ab yaad rakhna tum kahi bhi bahar mat jana ...

purvi - kyu kya mera maan nahi karta bahar jane ka iss ghar se nikalne ka..

daya - dekho..purvi mein janata hu ki yej bhi acha nahi ha lekin tumhara bahar rehne se kuch bhi hosakta ha...

purvi - sorry daya lekin mein ek jagha nahi reh sakti..plz mujhe bahar jane diya karo mein dhyan se jaugi

daya - mein risk nahi le sakta sorry mein tumhe jane nahi de sakta

purvi - (angrily ) mein bahar jaugi..

daya - (angrily ) nahi jao gi..

purvi - jaugi..

daya - nahi joage..

suddenly bell rang but both continue the fight..

purvi - jaungi ..

daya - nahi jaugi...(purvi got up and started walking towards door)

purvi - jaungi ...

daya - purvi tum kahi nahi jaugi..

she open the door..

purvi - daya mein bahar..

but stoo to see the guest she shock he was the same man who save the child..the man starte looking at door carefully..

daya - (happily ) abhi..


	4. ch 4

R - sab baat jaan jati ha apki yeh dost : D

gautam - here is the chapter and abhi's reaction enjoy : D

popi roy - ab hogi comedy shuru :D

duo jenny - double maza :D

eman - here it is abhijeet sir ki entry :D

shweta - thanku :D

rida - thanku : D

abhirika world - abhi ke liye na bad mein ha : D itna hint kafi ha

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

abhi - daya he spread his arm and was going to run but suddenly collied with purvi and fall..

abhi - ahhh

daya - abhi dhyan se..

he ran near him and picked..daya looked at purvi

daya - kya yarr samne se hati kyu nahi tum..gir gaya na bichare..

but daya was confuse and purvi was still standing and smiling not helping them

abhi looked at him with confusion daya made him stand..

abhi - abbe daya tu yeh kisse baat kar raha ha..

daya - mein vo..b..mein tumse baat kar raha tha..

abhi - mujhese lekin mein toh yaha khada hu na or tum samne dekh rahe ho..

daya - wo bbb..(he saw some water on floor ) pani..mein pani ko dekh kar wo bol raha hu..tumhe pani nahi dikha kya gira hu..

abhi - oh sorry dhyan nahi gaya mera shayad..

daya - ab chalo ao..he took abhijeet to sofa..both sat..purvi also came back from her thoughts when they pass through them she stood near daya

daya - mission se kab lote..

abhi - kuchi time pehle lota ghar se fresh hokar...seedha yaha agaya

daya - chalo acha ha ab khana tum banoge..

abhi - abbe ghar ae mehman se sewa karvae ga tu lahnat ha tujh par..

daya - bhai sahab mujhse jayada yeh app apna ghar samjhte ha..yah tashrif rakhte ha..,tv dekhte ha khana yaha par le ate ha..so yehi jate ha kabhi kabar..

abhi - acha acha thik ha lekin ajj tu banade yarr subha se bhag dorh karke thak gaya hu..

daya - (mummers ) subha se bhag kar toh mein bhi thak gaya hu..

abhi - abbe tune konsi bhag dorh karke thak gaya..

daya - ab kya bata au..vo purvi..(but he stop as he came to know what he was going to speak )

abhi - purvi kya ?.

purvi pinch daya..

daya - ahhh

abhi - kya hua

daya - vo chimti kati

abhi - kya..

daya - i mean chinti kati

abhi- oh..acha tum keh rahe the purvi kuch

daya - purvi nahi purab naam ka ek chor..ghar se chori karke bhag raha tha toh usse pakad ne mein bhag dorhi karke thak gaya..

abhi - tum toh ek hi din bhage ho mein purra panch din bhaga hu..

purvi - daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni ha..

daya - kya baat ha ?

abhi - kya ?

daya - i mean (praising ) kya baat ha tum pure panch din bhage ho..wah..

abhi - bhagte bhagte mere pair sooj gae or tum tarif kar rahe ho..

purvi - daya jaldi chalo na mujhse or intezar nahi hoga..jaldi kitchen mein ao..

daya - acha mein chai bana lata hu khush

abhi - thik ha..

abhi rested his back with sofa..

daya got up and move in kitchen..

**_in kitchen.._**

daya - kya baat ha..(he on the gas )

purvi - (happily ) daya yeh wo hi insan ha jisne uss bache ki jaan bachai thi bazzar mein

daya - acha toh boss ne jaan bachai thi...(shouted ) chai mein adrak daldu

abhi - (shouted from living room ) dalde

purvi - kya yeh boss ha..?

daya - ha yeh mera dost mera bhai mera sab kuch ha abhijeet..

purvi (smile ) - abhijeet (to daya ) meri bhi dosti karvao na ..

daya - oe hello mein na koi dosti ki dukan nahi kholi..mein nahi karwau ga dosti khas kar apne boss se samjhi..

purvi - areh dosti ki dukan hi toh ha tumhari itne dost mere toh sirf ek hi dost ha..meri duniya..or tumhare kitne sare ha or yeh toh sabse khas ha dosti karwao na..

daya - khas ha lekin mein dosti nahi karwau ga..(shouted ) elaich daldu..

abhi - (shouted from living room ) dalde

purvi - (angrily ) bahut kharab ho tum.

daya - kharabhi mujhme nahi tum mein ha..(shouted ) long daldu

abhi - (shouted ) daldo

purvi - mujhme kya kharabi ha ?

daya - pehli baat tum ek jadui jenn ho jispar wo vishvass nahi kare ga dusri baat agar tum ne apne jadu ke bare mein sabit kardiya tab bhi wo tumse doori rakhe ga..

purvi - vo kyu ?

daya - he hates magic..usse jadu se nafrate ha (shouted ) kali mirch or pudina

abhi - abbe jo ha dalde..

daya puts all ingredients

purvi - areh toh mein ek amm insan ki zindagi jiyu gi na..jadu nahi istemal karugi..

daya - purvi ji insan bane ke liye pehle unke jesa dikhna padta ha..or tum toh mere illawa kisi ko dikhti kaha ho..(he serves tea in cups and took )

purvi (pov) - mujhe dosti karni ha iske sath kuch bhi karke..

**_in living room_**

daya kept the tray on table and himself also sat

abhi - abe tu chai bana raha tha patanjali dant kanti..itna time..

daya - vo gas khatam hogaya tha..

purvi came angrily ..and stand near daya..

purvi - ab dekhna mein kya karti hu daya..

daya looked at him..

abhi - acha daya sir bata rahe the ki tumhe kuch kaha tha..

daya - ha..vo..

abhi - usse pehle mera kaam plz..

daya - nahi abhijeet mera kaam ajj raat ko pura karna ha..

abhi - acha thik ha pehle tera kam

daya - ruk..

daya went in his room and brought..

daya - yele pakad yeh ladki ha dancer ha bade bade logo ko dance sekhaya ha..famous bhi ha..

abhi - yeh toh geeta ma..haina..

daya - khabdar yeh maa sirf oro ke liye tumhare liye nahi..

abhi - kyu ?

daya - abbe iske sath tujhe zindagi katni ha..

abhi split the tea out..and started coughing..

abhi - abbe tu pagal ha..

daya - dekh abhijeet tere karan mere hath se shreya nikal jae gi toh plz ladki dekh or settel hojao..

abhi - yarr yeh..

daya - ajj raat tu beach ke pass jaega or unse mile ga..usse shaadi ke liye ha kaho ge bus baki sab setting mene kardi ha

abhi kept the cup..and started going..

abhi - mein nahi jauga..

daya - tujhe dosti ki kasam but he went..

purvi - yeh toh chale gaya..

daya - raat ko dekhna beach par hoga yeh dosti ki kasam do ji ha...

purvi - tum iski shaadi karne ke liye itna utawle kyu ho..

daya - yeb shaadi karne se darta ha purvi door rehta ha shaadi se..

purvi - areh esa hi hoga na jab uski pasand nahi chuno ge..

daya - areh pasand karne ke liye koi uss ke pass toh jana padta ha..lekin yeh mahashy jab bhi jate ha yah toh usse junior samjhe ke treat karte ha ya toh behen bana lete ha..or jo inki dost ha vo unme se kisi ke sath shaadi karne ko taiyar nahi ye kehta ha ki uss ladki ki setting kisi or sath ha

purvi - hmm

daya - pata nahi kab shaadi ke liye ha kare ga..yeh taki meri or shreya ki bhi shaadi ho..

purvi - toh tum dono karlo na phir milkar uske liye dhund lena..

daya - nahi mene usse promise kiya ha ghoodi chadhe ge toh sath mein warna nahi

purvi - wese rat ko mein bhi chalu gi beach par tumhare sath..

daya - nahi..

purvi - areh tum sath honge na ..

daya - kab bhi nahi..

..

purvi - ha ha ha..

daya - nahi..nahi..nahi

purvi - ha..

daya - nahi..

purvi - nahi..

daya - ha..(purvi laughed daya came to know what he spoke he slapped his fore head )

purvi (happily ) - ha ha ha..


	5. ch 5

shweta - thanku

popi roy - jab shreya ha sath roh darne ki kya baat

priya - thanku

duo jenney - thanku

eman - thanku here is the update

abhirika world - mene puri comedy add karne ki koshish ki ha dekhte ha apko pasand ata ki nahi

missing - rida , jiya , gautam , mansi and others

and geeta ji we love u..sorry for masti..

* * *

**_at night.._**

abhi was moving to and fro..he was wearing a black coat..and tie he started adjusting his collar holding flowers in hand..there was table in mid and chairs and some candles in mid..

**_behind the bushes_**

purvi - kitna bechan ha bichara..

daya - mere bhai sirf i love you keh ne se darta ha or kisi cheez se nahi..

purvi - i love you ?

daya - mein tumse pyar karta hu..

purvi - maff karna lekin mein tumhe nahi karti

daya - mene izzhar nahi kiya ha mene matlab bataya ha..

purvi - oh thats great..

daya - tumhe angrezzi ati ha..

purvi - tumhare kitbo ke beech mein se yehi mili tees dino mein angrezzi seekhe

daya - oh..

purvi - lekin bakwass ha yeh dhang se samjh nahi ati..

and he throw..

daya - wo toh ha..isi liye mene zayada nahi padhi

purvi - tumhe angrezzi ki kya zarurat ha itni

daya - phir kabhi batauga abhi samne dekh geeta ji agayi ha..

**_abhi side.._**

geeta - i am sorry mein kafi late hogayi..

abhi - k..koi baat nahi..

he looked flowers in his hand..

abhi - yeh lijiye apke liye..

geeta - so sweet of u thanku

abhi - aiye na bethiye na..

both sat..there was silence between them..

geeta - apko kuch puch na ha..

abhi - a.a..apki hobbies kya kya ha..

**_behind bushes.._**

daya slapes his head..

daya - bewakoof janata bhi ha ki vo dance karti ha tab bhi puch raha ha..

purvi - hobbies kya hota ha ?

daya - jo kaam hume pasand ha ..

**_abhi side.._**

geeta - mujhe dance ke sath sath books padhna pasand ha

abhi - oh..

geeta - app..

abhi - mein cid officer hu..

geeta - nahi hobbies kya - kya ha ?

abhi - mujhe bhi kitabe padhna pasand ha or kabhi kabar gana gaa leta hu..

geeta - gaa sakte ho toh dance bhi ata hi hoga

abhi - thoda bahut

geeta hold his hand abhi gulped his salaiva..

geeta - mujhe dekhar konsa gana yadd ata ha..

abhi - geeta ma..mere matlab ha geeta ji apko dekhar kar

geeta - ha gaao na kuch..

abhi - ok (he cleared his thoughts )

geeta - panni du..

abhi - n..n..nahi

geeta - gaao na

abhi closed his eyes

abhi - (started singing )

tu kitni achi ha

tu kitni bhooli ha..

pyari pyari ha

oh maa oh maa

(daya slaped his head geeta shock )

ki yeh jo duniya ha

yeh ghar ha kato ka

tu phulwari ha..

oh maa oh maa

geeta stood up angrily and throw water on his face..

geeta - ( angrily ) apne liye koi or dhund

lena

abhi - areh geeta ji sunniye sorry mein toh apni maa ko yaad kar raha tha sorry..

but she went..

**_behind bushes.._**

daya - chalo ji baki ladkiyo ko isne dost ya behen bana liya lekin iss ladki ko seedha maa boldiya..

purvi started laughing..

daya looked at her..

purvi - hey nagdevta..(she started laughing )

daya - haso haso mera bhai toh reh gaya na kuwara..

(purvi rubbed her tears from side..but can't stop laughing)

**_at home.._**

abhi was siting on sofa with down head daya was moving to and fro with belt in his hand..he was treating like a hunter..

purvi - (pov) daya kafi gusse mein ha purvi tu door hi reh..she snaped her fingers become small like a fly and sat on the almirah..

daya - kitni ladkiya thi..

abhi - e..e..ek ..

daya - mein sirf aj ki nahi bakiyo ki bhi baat kar raha hu..

abhi - d..d..dus..

daya - dus ha dus or tum sirf ek or dus ki dus ladkiyo ne tumhe reject kiya..(he hit his hunter on the floor abhi jerk ) bahut nain safi ha yeh..

abhi - daya sholay ke jai veeru ki jodi tu gabar or kaliya ki jodi mein kyu badal raha ha mere bhai..

daya - abbe teri wajha se mein sholay ke sare character idhar udhar kar raha hu..

abhi - sorry bola toh hai na daya or geeta ji ko bhi mene boldiya ha

daya - sorry my foot..abb agge se mein kii ladki nahi dhundu ga tere liye..

abhi (happily ) - kya sachme..

daya looked at him..

abhi - mere matlab ha esa toh maat karo mere yarr..

daya - nahi agar mein esa nahi karuga toh tumhe kabhi akal nahi ae gi..

abhi downed his head..daya sat on sofa..with thud..

daya - chodo yarr tumhe kehne ka koi faiyada nahi ha khud kuware raho ge or mujhe bhi kuwara rakho ge..

abhi - yarr tu toh shaadi karle..

daya - nahi kasam khaai ha..

abhi - yarr wo mazak tha..

daya - tere liye hoga mere liye nahi..

abhi - theek ha ajj mein ek kasam deta hu tujhe tu humari dosti ke khatir shreya se jaldi shaadi kare ga..

daya - what !!

abhi - mujhe agge kuch nahi sunna clear..

daya sighted..

daya - wese tu bol raha tha ki tere koi kaam ha..

abhi - areh ha yaad aya chal uth..(and he started moving )

daya - kaha jana ha ?

abhi - ladki bhagane..

daya - (shock ) tu ladki bhaga kar shaadi kare ga..

purvi also shock..

abhi - areh mere liye nahi dushyant ke liye ishita ko bhagana ha..

daya - ha ha oro ki bhabhiya bhaga meri bhabhi ko kabhi maat bhagana..

abhi - abbe chale..

daya - chal..

abhi - rook rook rook ese nahi jae ge agar pakde ga etoh beziti hojae gi..

daya - toh phir kese jae ge..

abhi went inside room an the room and broth the cloths..one of joker and other of superman daya shock..

daya - abbe yeh konse circus se utha kar laya tu

abhi - itna bhi kanjoos nahi hu yaar udhar mein lekar aya hu..

daya - lekin kyu ?

abhi - yarr agar chehra dikha kar jae ge toh pakde jae ge na..or humare sath sath cid ko bhi bura bhala kahe ge..chor gae tab bhi pitai hogi..agar esi costume mein gae toh log samjhe ge kisi fancy dress party se aa rahe ha..

daya sighted

daya - thik hai lao ( he took joker dress )

purvi - wah kya dimag paya ha bilkul meri tarha..?

**_soon both started dressing themself.._**

daya 's room..

purvi appear in small size sitting on dressing table

daya was seeing the mirror and getting ready..

purvi - chalo mein kuch madat kardeti hu tumhari..

she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers and open her eyes and shock to see daya normal..

purvi - yeh kya mera jadu kaam kyu nahi kiya..


	6. ch 6

eman -.mazza or hassi dono ae gi

anchal - or idea hi nahi tha yehi story likhne ke bare mein soch rahi thi ideas aa rahe the

abhrika world - essa mein karti hui ha ha ha

popi roy - jadu chala ha lekin kaha vo dekhna

rid a- thanku so much rida

SGJ - chal thodi si excitment ghata deti hu ch 11 mein mile ge dono

love cid - kar raha ha lekin kaha wo dekhna or ha has lete hasne par tax thodi na laga tha sorry zayada limit cross kardi

shweta - esa kuch bhi nahi hua ha shweta ji

guest - don't worry mujhe bura nahi laga twist add karne ki koshish hui ha ane wale chapters mein

jiya - don't worry dear i think app exam mein busy honge jab time mile tab read karna

gutam - work kiya lekin kisi or angle se

priya - thanku

**_alert - _****_guys mein social media se kafi connected hu toh ek message app logo tak bhi pahucha du ki sony entertainment television ek survey karne jaa raha ha cid fans ka to vote for comeback of cid or not agar votes 70 percent se zayada hui toh iss saal cid wapis aa sakta ha agar kam toh nahi aa pae ga so guys jab yeh start hoga toh plz plz app /\\_ cid come back ko vote kijiye ga survey sony official social page par hoga stay alert_**

now enjoy

* * *

voice - abbe daya mein kesa lag raha hu..

daya looked at door..and saw abhi he was in joker makeup with superman dress daya was contolling his laughter but brust out..

abhi - kya hua..hass kyu raha ha ?

daya was still laughing purvi looked at abhi and got shock..

purvi (pov) - hey nagdevta mera jadu ulta kese padh gaya yeh makeup toh daya ke mooh par hona chahiye tha abhijeet ke mooh par kese..

abhi - abbe batae ga bhi kya hua..

daya (laughing ) - abhijeet joker ki dress thi meri or makeup tu kar ke beth gaya..

abhi - what !!

daya - sheesha dekh pata chal jae ga..

abhi looked at mirror and got shock..

abhi - yeh kese hua !! (daya was laughing abhi rubbed his forehead and saw powder on his fingers ) yeh mere mooh par..(to daya ) abbe hasna band kar yeh sachme mene nahi kiya ha

(daya stop laughing )

voice - daya idhar dekho..

daya turned and saw purvi sitting on dressing table she hold her ear..daya shock and understand..

daay - abhi ek kaam karo washroom jao or mooh doh kar ao..

abhi went to washroom..

daya (to purvi ) - yeh tumne kya kiya..

purvi - sorry daya jadu ulta padh gaya pata nahi kyu tum par karna tha lekin abhijeet par hogaya..

daya - yeh sab chodo or jaldi se uske chehre se wo sab hatao..

purvi - ha mein karti hu..

she closed her eyes and snaaped her fingers..

**_inside.._**abhi splash water on his face and looked at mirrior..

abhi - shukar ha hata lekin yeh laga kab or kese..suddenly his phone rang..

abhi - yeh sab chod abhi warna dushyant jeene nahi de ga (he picked ) laa raha hu bhai usse bhagga kar laa raha hu..

**_he came out..and saw daya ready.._**abhi - chale ab..

daya - chalo..(abhi went )

daya - (to purvi ) plz kahi maat jana hum abhi ajae ge..

and he went..

purvi - lekin mein toh jaugi..she snapped her fingers..

**_at signal.._**abhi stop the bike..a car was standing near child looked out from window..

child - mumma dekho ek super hero bike chala raha ha or uske peeche clown betha ha (and he started laughing )..

daya (angrily chewing tone ) - abhi yeh tana mein panchvi baar sun raha hu..tujhe kya zarurat thi yeh khatara lekar ane ki..jo kabhi bhi band hojati ha..

abhi - abb yar mein kya karta car service ke liye gayi hui thi..

soon the signal turn green and tehy went..abhi stop the bike..both got down..

abhi - tu bike chalu kar mein lekar ata hu usse..

daya - agar chalu rakhni thi toh band kyu ki..

abhi - petrol bachane ke liye..

and he went..

daya - kanjoos..

daya started clicking self..

daya - kitni baar bola ha ki self theek karade lekin nahi..

he made the bike stand on main stand and started kicking but bike was no standing..

**_in room_**

ishita ...ishita..

ishita came with bag on balcony..

ishita - tum aggaye wo kaha ha..(she looked at abhi ) yeh kya bankar ae ho

abhi - areh yarr..abhi samjhane ka waqt nahi abhi bag uthao or niklo..

ishita - neeche kese utre

abhi - ek maam karo dupatte ki rassi banao..ohir mein pehle utru ga uske baad tum

ishita - idiot tumhe itna nahi pata ki pehle ladki ko utarte ha phir khud utarte hai

abbi - oe hello mene na koi abhijeet ladki bhagane wale ke naam se na koi dukan nahi kholi..smaji..

ishita - acha theek ha mere bhai tu utar pehle phir mein utarti hu khush..wese bhagne ke liye gaadi kaha ha..

abhi - gaadi nahi bike ha..

ishita looked daya was making start the bike but it was not starting..

ishita - tum yeh khatara lae ho..

abhi - areh yarr tumhe bhagna ha ki..(she nodded ) ab jaldi karo nahi toh tera baap aajae ga

she made rope of dupata both started getting down..

purvi came..

purvi - aggar yeh log ladki bhagae ge..toh shayad or musibat mein padh jae..ha ek kaam karti hu ladki ko pakdwa deti hu gharwalo ke hath

she closed her eyes..and snapped her fingers..

**_on abhi side.._**

the rope got disappear ...

both with fall on car with a sound...listening this voice ishita's father came out...daya also turned..

daya - abhi jaldi aa uncle aa rahe ha..

ishita and abhi got down..but bad luck uncle came with gaurds..and hold abhi from back..

i.f - abbe meri ladki ko bhaga raha ha

abhi - areh choro..(to ishita ) tu bhag ..

ishita ran near daya who starting bike..

ishita - daya jaldi karo..

abhi - abbe daya bacha mujh

daya turned and saw abhi was trying to free from uncle and gaurds..daya ran to him..

ishita - daya daya ...

but he went to rescue his friend

ishita sat on bike and prayed to god and kick bike and drove duo also ran after her gaurds and uncle also followed them..

purvi (tensly ) - yeh kya hua pakadvana ladki ko tha or pakda abhijeet gaya..

**_in way.._**

duo were running suddenly gaurds jump in front of them..

gaurd - ab kaha se jaoge ge..

daya - abhi piche se chalte ha..

abhi - ek minute..

abhi left daya 's hand..and he went near gaurd daya gulped his fear..and looked back there were gaurds ...

abhi (looking in gaurds eyes ) - hum kaha se jaege..

abhi hold daya 's hand..

abhi - hum jae ge nahi (pause ) hum bhagge ge..

and he ran from the left side..

gaurds - aee..

and they ran after them..

**_in way.._**

gaurds - kaha gae wo log

gaurd 2 - ae toh yehi the..

gaurd - agge dekhte ha..

and they ran duo came out from a car's behind..

abhi - bhag gae..

daya - halat patli hogayi..yarr..

abhi - sahi kaha..

suddenly they herd a bark..

daya - kya hua..

abhi - kay ?

daya - tu bhonka ?

abhi - abbe kutta nahi hu jo bhonku ga..

but he stop seeing two dogs..

daya - nahi abhi mene bhonkne ki awaz suni..

abhi (tearly ) - bhonka mein nahi bhonke wo ha..

daya turned and saw dogs..

daya - abbe bhag..

and tehy started running dogs also started following them with barking..


	7. ch 7

guest - ok apke liye yeh raha update thanks for giving me so much importance

anchal - mujhe pm par share karlo kyuki agar yaha kiya to readers ko pehle hi oata chal jae ga ki kya hone wala ha

abhirika world - don't worry ab aunty esa nahi bole gi kyuki ane wale chapter mein comedy kafi cum add hui ha or serious zayada ha

shweta - watt lagga di na ;)

love cid - kuch toh log kahe ge logo ka kaam ha kehna ..

kamal ha ajj itne kaam review emaan , gautam kaha ho brother , dhanu ajj teri bhi yaad aa rahi ha , rida or popi ji app bhi gayab ha ...

* * *

door open with thud..duo came breathing heavily and sat on sofa with thud..purvi also appear on arm chair

daya - boss tere iss coustume in humare 14 injection pakke kar wadiye the..

abhi - daya 14 nahi 4 ab ghat gae ha..

daya - 4 mein se 1 injection 3.5 ke barabar hota ha

abhi - wo toh ha..

daya - agge se plz esa koi ghatiya kaam maat lekar ana ..itni pitai hogayi..

abhi - acha yarr ab mein chalta hu..

daya - yehi ruk jaa..

abhi - nahi yarr ajj nahi..

daya - thik ha kal milte ha bye.

abhi - bye..

and he went..daya lock the door..

daya - iss abhijeet ki wajha se ajj bura phasne wale the...

purvi - daya abhijeet ki wajha se nahi meri wajha se..

daya - matlab..

purvi - wo mera jadu ulta padh gaya or phir yeh sab hogaya..

daya - what !!

purvi - ha mujhe laga tum log ladki bhaga kar musibat mein na aja ao toh mene socha ladki ko hi pakadwa du lekin jadu abhijeet par chal gaya or vo pakda gaya..

daya - hey bhagwaan purvi agar tumhe madat karni hi thi toh camera ko band karditi..

purvi - camera ?

daya - camera kuch esa hota ha (he pointed at cctv ) ek camera phone mein bhi hota ha isse hum har cheez ki tasveer khich sakte ha..samjhi..

purvi - ohh agli barr yehi karu gi..

daya (instantly ) - nahi..agli baar nahi purvi wada karo tum esa kabhi nahi karo gi..

purvi - kyu ?

daya - karo wada..

purvi - thik ha koshish karu gi..

daya - or ha kal ghar se bahar maat nikal na..mujhe beuro jana ha

purvi (happily ) - mein bhi chalu..

daya - nahi tum kuch gadbad kardo gi..

purvi made a sad face..

daya - ab mein chala sone..

and he went..

purvi - lekin mein toh ja kar hi rahu gi..daya ke sath nahi toh (smile ) abhijeet ke sath hi sahi..vese vo abhi kar kya raha hoga..dekhar ati hu

(she snapped her finger )..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was sleeping cutely..purvi appear..and saw him..

purvi - yeh toh soo raha ha..wese kafi pyar lag raha ha..mujhe lagta ha mujhe isse tang nahi karna chahiye..(to abhijeet ) mein kal milti hu tumse subha alwida

and she snapped her finger and went..

**_next morning_**

**_in daya's home.._**

daya came out of the room..

daya - lagta ha purvi abhi tak nahi uthi chal daya ready hojao...agar uth gai toh zid kare gi..

**_soon he got ready and went to beuro.._**

**_on abhi side.._**

abhi started the car purvi appear and sat on passenger seat..and soon the car went..

**_in beuro.._**

good morning everyone..

all - good morning sir..

daya - good morning abhi...

acp and dr.s was going to enter but stop listning the roar

daya (shock ) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..

abhi and all got shock..daya was saying this to purvi who was waving him from abhi's back..

abhi - kamal ki baat kar raha ha daya mein beuro mein kaam karne aya hu

freedy - or sir apne toh abhijeet sir ka gender hi change kardiya..

abhi - matlab..

freedy - areh sir... sir ne bola ki tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

daya - yeh mene tumhe nahi bola abhi..

purvi - (naughtly smile ) toh kise bola ?

daya - tumhe bola

abhi - daya tu thik toh hai na..yeh kya confuse kar raha ha hume..

**_acp side.._**

dr.s - boss daya mujhe theek nahi lag raha

acp - mujhe bhi salukhe..abb mein kya karu

dr.s - ek kaam kar daya ko ajj field par na bhej file work de de..

acp - ok

**_inside.._**

daya - vo bb .. abhi mein tumhe nahi bol raha abhi (to purvi ) mein usse bol raha ha hu jo hakdar ha..

abhi - lekin dekh to mujhe hi raha hai na.

purvi started laighing daya glare her..

voice - kya ho raha hai yaha...purvi stop laughing listning roar of cid lion..

daya - kuch nahi sir..good morning sir.

all - good morning sir..

acp - good morning..yeh kya baate kar rahe ho appas mein koi kaam dhnad anhi ha kya..

purvi - (naughtly ) daya pani hoga ..

daya - nahi ha..( daya bite his tounge all looked at him with shock acp glare him )

acp - (angrily ) tumhe koi kaam dhanda nahi ha

abhi - sir esa nahi ha..

acp - aiye ram ji bacahiye apne lakshman ko ..

abhi gulped his fear..daya show him pleased eyes..

abhi (pov) - yeh paka marwae ga

abhi - sir daya ke kehne ka matlab ha.. nahi ha..(all got confused ) matlab vo nahi ha jo app soch rahe ha vo ha jo app nahi soch rahe ha..

daya - (pov) yeh kya bol raha ha ab toh mujhe bhi samjh nahi aa raha

dr.s - abhijeet jalebiyo ki dukan kholne jaa rahe ho kya jo uski tarha baat ghuma rahe ho..

freedy - ha sir hume samjhe nahi ha..

tasha.- mujhe bhi..

abhi - bata hu bata hu daya ke khene ka seedha matlab ha matlab case nahi ha lekin kaam file work ha jiski date abhi ha (proudly motivating ) lekin hum apna file work date se pehle karna chahiye kyuki hum cid mumbai ke member ha (all beacme proud ) toh mere sath bolo cid mumbai che

all - vijay aso..vijay aso..

acp - hogaya..(abhi downed his head ) (to abhi ) ab ao mere sath cabin mein (to all ) tum sab kaam karo..

daya - sir mein ek important file ghar bhool gaya hu kya mein le au..

acp - theek ha jao..

and they went.. daya hold the hand of purvi hidingly and took her

**_on other side.._**

a car stop..shreya got down and rang the door bell..

shreya - lagta ha abhi utha nahi vese bhi ajj uski chuti ha..ek kaam kardeti hu uske liye nashta bana deti hu..khush hojae ga vo..

she took the key from the plant pot and open the door..entring she sniff

shreya - achhu yeh daya bhi na kabhi ghar saf nahi rakhe ga...chalo mein hi kardeti hu..

and she started cleaning the home she went near the showcase and found a pic..

shreya - yeh ladki kon ha..? or daya ke ghar mein iski photo kya kar rahi ha..

soon the door open..with voice..

daya - mene tumhe mana kiya tha ki waha maat but he stop seeing shreya

shreya was also shock to see daya with the girl


	8. ch 8

anchal - jaldi hi dikhe ge and i will wait for ur idea

eman - reason pichle chapter mein hi ha

gauri - ab hoga shak

zeenat - yeh story shaadi ke baad bhi hogi don't worry

shweta - yarr uske baad koi idea nahi mil raha kya likhu or ha yaha par bhi beuro comedy hogi don't worry

popi roy - nok jhok toh hogi..

gautam 1 - thanku

* * *

**_happy birthday to shreya mam_**

**_ (janvi mam )_**

daya - shreya tum..

shreya (angrily ) - yeh ladki kon ha daya..

daya - kon ladki..

shreya - jo tumhare sath khadi ha

daya (shock ) - tum isse dekh sakti ho..

shreya - what do u mean ? or tumne iss hath kyu pakad rakha ha..upar se iski photo bhi rakhi hui ha..

purvi - daya isne shayad wo chitr dekh li ha..

daya - shreya yeh ladki amm ladki nahi ha

shreya - mein samjhti hu daya yeh ladki bahut khass ha tumhare liye isi liye mujhe nahi bataya haina..sach batau tum sirf mera istelmal kar rahe the..

daya and purvi shock..

daya - esi baat nahi ha..

shreya - essi hi baat ha daya ...(tearly ) i hate u daya we need break up..

she started walking towards door..

daya - shreya rooko meri baat suno shreya..

purvi snapped her fingers

shreya tried to open the door..but was not openning

**_on other side.._**

abhi - mein samjh gaya sir..yeh file kese karni ha..

acp - or ha wo aa raha yaad rakhna

abhi (sighted ) - ji sir jhel le ge usse..

he got up and went near door and tried to open it but it was not opening..

abhi - yeh khul kyu nahi raha..

he again push saw him..

acp - kya hua..

abhi - sir door khul nahi raha..

acp - abhijeet mein tumse bada hu umar mein takat mujhme kaam honi chiahiye lekin yaha ulta ha ese sambhalo ge team ko he came and tried to open the door ..

acp - isse kya hua ha..

he again push but nothing happen..

acp - tum khadhe khadhe dekh kya rahe ho meri madat karo..

abhi - yes sir..

noth both started pusing the cabin door..

**_on other side.._**

purvi came in mid of shreya and door..

purvi - ruk jao shreya ...jo tum samjh rahi ho vo sab galat ha mere or daya ke beech kuch nahi ha hum sab ache dost ha..daya sirf tumse pyar karta ha sachme jab tum ghar pichli baar ghar ai thi tab hi mein samjh gai thi ki tum dono ke beechme bahut kuch ha or iss beech mein nahi augi

daya - ha shreya mein sirf tumse pyar karta hu or rahi baat purvi ki toh mein or vo sirf ache dost ha..

(shreya looked at daya who's eyes become teary )

purvi - agar tumhe ab bhi shak ha toh tum ja sakti ho..

she open the door..

purvi - open the door..

**_on other side.._**

abhi - sir last try darwaza todh dete ha..

acp - sahi kaha both step back and ran foward suddenly door open and thdakkkkkkk...all officers turned back and saw both on floor..

freedy - sirrrrr...

tasha , freedy , sachin , vivek , pankaj ran near...them..

sachin and vivek supported acp and abhijeet..

acp - aaaahhh.

abhi - aiiiii

**_daya side.._**

shreya - tumne kaha ki tumne mujhe pichli baar dekha lekin mene toh nahi dekha tumhe or tumhare kapde dekh kar lagta nahi tum iss desh so .. akhir tum ho ho kon..or daya ko kese janti hu..

purvi - mein sab batati hu pehle beth jao..

trio sat on sofa..

purvi - shreya mein ek amm ladki nahi hu mein ek jeannie hu..

shreya - jeannie matlab jadu hi jeannie (purvi nodded ) shreya started laughing..

shreya - purvi yeh kahani bacho ki kitab mein achi lagti ha..

daya - purvi thoda demo jese mujhe diya tha..

purvi closed her eyes and snapped her fingers..

**_on other side_**

team made sit both on chair..tasha and freedy brought water for acp and abhijeet..tasha gave water to abhijeet..abhijeet took the glass he was going to drink but

splash !!

he throw water on his own face..all shocked..

**_daya side.._**

the glass started flying in air shreya shocked the jar came and fill the glass..glass went near daya..

and suddenly splash..water came on daya's face..shreya shocked daya clean his face with one hand..

daya - ab yakin hua ?

shreya - tum agar Jeannie ho toh humari duniya mein kya kar rahi ho

purvi - darasal shreya kai salo pehel mujhe ek chitr kar ne tasveer mein kaid kar ek chirag mein dal kar phenk diya..or ajj vo chirag daya ke hath lag gaya or usne mujhe chud wa diya...

shreya - mene tumhe pehle kyu nahi dekha..

purvi - mujhe sirf wo hi dekh sakta ha jiske pass meri tasvir dekhi ho..

shreya - ek baat kahu purvi..yeh baat achi hui ki tum daya ke hath lag ga kyu yeh duniya bahut matlabi ha galat hath mein jane se tumhara koi bhi faiyda utha sakta ha..

purvi - shreya sahi kaha tumne or sirf daya hi nahi uske sabhi dost tum , acp sir , dr.salukhe..or abhijeet sab bahut ache ha..mujhe bhi isi liye tum logo se dosti karni ha lekin daya mana kar raha ha..

shreya - kyu daya ?

daya - shreya pehle puch toh lo isse dosti karni kisse ha..

shreya - koi khas ha kya ?

purvi downed her head..in shyness

daya - madame ko abhijeet se dosti karni ha jo jadu naam ki cheez ke koso door rehta ha..

shreya - abhijeet sir..

purvi - nahi shreya abhijeet sir se nahi abhijeet se dosti karni ha...

shreya - purvi wo mere senior ha isi liye mujhe unhe sir kehna padta ha

purvi - matlab acp sir bhi tumhare senior ha is liye tum unhe sir kehte ho..

shreya - ha..

purvi - oh mujhe laga unka pura naam ha..

shreya smile..

shreya - wese daya isme koi problem toh nahi purvi powers ka istemal unke samne nahi kare gi..

daya - shreya agar esa na hua toh log abhijeet ko pagal samjhe ge kyuki purvi ki photo jisne dekhi ha vo hi usse dekh sakta ha..

shreya - wo toh ha..

daya - acha ek kaam karo shreya tumhara off ha toh plz ajj purvi ke sath rehlo mujhe beuro jana ha jaldi

shreya - ok..

he got up and went

**_team side.._**

acp - tumhe paani peene ke liye diya tha agar mooh dhona tha toh bathroom mein jate..

abhi - sir mein pani pee raha tha par pata nahi gir kese ga..

sachin - sir app cabin se baahar kese gire...

abhi - vo darasal door jam hogaya tha

acp - or jab hum log todhne lage toh achanak wo khud hi khul gaya or hum log gir gaye..

freedy - khud khul gaya !!

pankaj - sir kahi atma ka jadu..

abhi - shut up pankaj yeh jadu wadu , atma vatama sab khaniya or vehem ha..


	9. ch 9

zeenat - essa koi jine beuro mein nahi ha dear bus tum dekho kya reason nikle ga iska

eman - thanku here it is

gauri - thanku

priya - thanku

shweta - pyar ya dost ka koi idea nahi ha abhi or ha purvi ka jadu bahut der baad pata chale ga

abhirika - abhivi sath honge bichde ge bhi kahani bahut lambi ha holi special bhi hoga..or kya chaiye boliye or magic ke regarding purvi khud batae gi

gautam 1 - yehi toh twist and suspence ha

missing anchal and popi di

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

voice - kya hua..

all looked at it was daya came near them..

daya - ese bheed kyu khari ki hui ha tum logo ne..(to abhi ) or abhijeet tum ese geele kes ho gaye..

freedy - mein bata hu sir..(and he narrated everything )

daya (pov) - ese kese ho sakta ha purvi toh ghar par thi..toh yaha par jadu kese hum...

acp - chalo ab sab kaam par lag jao.. samjhe..

**_on other side.._**

shreya - wese tumhe abhijeet sir se kyu dosti karni ha koo khass reason..

purvi - reason ?

shreya - wajha..

purvi - ha mene usse dekha jab ussne bache ki jaan bachai wo kitna dekh bhal karta ha sabki madat karta

shreya - wo toh ha abhijeet hai toh bahut caring..

purvi - caring..

shreya - sabki dekh rekh karne wale ..

purvi - wo toh ha isi loye mein unhe apna dost bana chahti hu mujhe ese dost bahut ache lagte ha...

shreya - (naughtly ) sirf yehi wajha ya kuch or bhi..

purvi - sirf yehi wajha ha ?

shreya - hmm agar esa hai toh mein tumhari madat zarur karu gi..

purvi (happily ) - kya sachme..

shreya ( nodded..) - or yeh kaam khud daya kare ga..

purvi - tumhara bahut bahut shukriya

shreya - dekho agar tumhe unse dosti karni hai toh unko or samjhne ke liye unke sath kaam karna hoga..lekin usse pehle tumhe duniya ke samne ana hoga..

purvi - hmm vo toh hai..lekin hum log yeh kaam kare ge kese..

shreya smile evilly

shreya - jab shreya hai sath toh darne ki kya baat..

purvi - koi shadiyantr ha ?

shreya - hai toh lekin sabse pehle tumhe mujhe kuch khilana hoga..

purvi - kya ?

shreya - hmm samose kese rahe ge..

purvi - ok..

purvi closed her eyes and snapped her fingers a plate full of samosa came..

**_on other side.._**

freedy - pankaj kya tujhe sachme lagta hai ki cid beuro mein bhoot hoga..

pankaj - sir lagta toh ha kyuki yaha najane kitne murder case atte ha kya pata koi badla le raha ho..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - file kaha chale gayi yarr..

he open the drawer and shock to see something

abhi - (strict ) pankaj freedy idhar ao..

**_freedy side_**

freedy - areh bapre kahi sir ne humari baat toh nahi na sunli..

pankaj - mujhe bhi yehi lagta ha sir

both move near abhi..

**_abhi side_**

freedy - yes sir..

abhi kept a plate full of samosa in front of them...

abhi - yeh kya ha ?

pankaj - (laughing ) ha ha ha sir apko inka naam nahi oata yeh samose ha

but he stop after reciving glare from abhi..

abhi - yeh samose mere desk mein kya kar rahe ha..kya app batae ge..

freedy - sir samose apke desk mein the toh apko pata ho..

abhi - lekin rakhe toh tum logo ne hi honge na..

freedy and pankaj shock..

abhi - freedy mere desk halwai ki shelf nahi ha jo tum ese yeh samose rakho samjhe..

pankaj - sir humne yeh samose nahi rakhe..

freedy - sir pankaj sahi keh raha ha yeh samose humne nahi rakhe..

abhi - toh fir vivek tumne kahi indono ko tang karne ke liye..

vivek - nahi sir mene bhi nahi rakhe yeh tasha ki kasam..

abhi - toh phir kisne rakhe..

daya came near them and took a samosa..

daya - abbe chodo na yeh sab tum amm khao gutliya ko ginte ho rakh kar bhool gaya hoga koi..

and started munching..

abhi - baat toh sahi ha..(to all ) chalo bhai ek ek..(but he was cut )

voice - boss dekho humare binna party ho rahi ha..

all turned and saw oldie duo..

acp - areh abhijeet tum party de rahe ho or hune nahi bulaya..

dr.s - wese bhai kis khush mein party de rahe ho..

abhi - (naughtly ) sir apki girlfriend ko koi or pata ke le gaya isi hushi mein..

dr.s (shock ) - kya..k..k..kya sachme abhijeet esa hua kya sachme..

abhi - areh nahi sir mein toh apki khichai kar raha tha..

dr.s (angrily ) - dekho agar esa mazzak karna hai toh mein party mein nahi auga..

acp - tujhe bula bhi kon raha ha (to abhi ) abhijeet iske hisse ka mujhe de dena..

dr.s - dekhli teri dosti kha kha chaba kar kha lekin mein tujhe apna hiss kabhi nahi du..ga ..

he took samosa kept in pocket and went...

acp - kya yarr party mein aya or khana pack karwaker bhag gaya..

daya - sir lagta ha apni girlfriend ke sath samosa share kare ge wo..

all laughed..

**_on other side.._**

man - gubare le lo gubare..

soon a car came and stop near them.

man - madame gubare 10 ke do ha..

car mirror got little down..a hand came and gave a sketch to the man

girl - yeh ladki ka sketch ha iska kidnap karna ha..

man - hojae ga madame app chinta maat kijiye...

girl - yeh ladki kal subha par mein mile gi

man - thik ha..

girl did window up and soon the car went..

**_at beuro._**

acp - acha tum sabhi ko ek baat batani ha kal ek nayi officer join kare gi..

all looked at each other..

daya - new officer..

acp - ha daya..or uska naam toh mujhe bhi nahi pata sirf fax aya ha headquater se..

abhi - sir kaha se ha vo i mean kon si branch se..

acp - abhi trainee ha abhijeet or ha head quater se special order ha ki tum usse train karo..

abhi - (shock ) mein..

acp - abhijeet kon ha..?

abhi - mein..karu ga na sir sab karu ga..

acp - good

**_at night.._**

**_at home.._**

daya was sleeping..the window open..two goons enter..

goon 1 - yehi ghar ha..

goon 2 - ha yehi ha..madame ne bola tha ladki guest room mein ha...chal..

both went silently and carefully to the guest room

**_in guest room._**

purvi was sleeping on bed goons came near..

goon 1 - yehi ha ..

goon 2 - ha isi ki photo ha..chal utha lete ha..

he took out his handkerchief and spray some liquid on it..and pressed purvi's mouth purvi open her eyes and started stugling but gone uncounsious

goon 2 - chal utha isse gaadi bahar ha..

goon 1 picked purvi both ran..outside..following the path they came..sat in car and went..


	10. ch 10

guest - ya sure why not

anchal - its ok and yes u are right or story kafi lambi hogi don't worry enough time ha sochne ke liye

abhirika world - here is ur update and yes ek love story bhi shuru ho rahi ha

eman - thanku here it is

shweta - koshish karu gi or andaza sab ka sahi ha madame

popi roy - kya di sabne yeh andaza laga diya ki purvi ki kidnaping shreya ne karwai ha lekin apne ne toh or bhi parde khol diye

gautam 1 - ek dum sahi gautam pehle ho jisne cop ka andaza lagaya

**_missing zeenat and love cid _**

* * *

**_next morning.._**

daya got up and get ready and came out..

**_in hall_**

daya - purvi...purvi..

but there was no reply daya started looking in house his eyes went on lamp

daya - yeh kaha gayi lamp bhi khula ha..gayi kaha vo..(thinking ) kahi bahar toh nahi gayi phirse..

he went near the door..

daya - lekin main door toh lock ha kahi jadu se toh nahi na na kiya..

he tried to open the lock..and it got open..

daya - agar jadu kiya hota toh yeh kulna nahi chahiye tha lekin yeh toh khul gaya..phir yeh gayi..

but he stop noticing something..he went near the window..

daya - jooto ke nishan lekin jaha tak mujhe pata ha ki purvi ese joote nahi dalti toh phir yeh..or 4 ha matlab do log the..

he removed the curtains..

daya - khidki bhi khuli ha..

he went back..and started following the prints and reach inside the living room..

daya - yeh kya blanket floor par ha..or sheet bbi teedhi - meedhi ha matlab koi yaha soya hua tha..his yes fall on handkerchief..he pick..

daya - iss par lip stick ke nishan ha ..or gila bhi ha he shock..to see something more yeh photo toh purvi

daya - oh no kahi purvi ko toh nahi na kidnap kiya ha..

he picked out the cell and dialled a number..

daya - hello shreya jaldi mere ghar ao..

**_after sometime.._**

bell rang..daya open the door shreya enter..

shreya - kya baat ha daya beuro mein bhi toh bata sakte the..

daya - shreya purvi kidnap hoagyi ha

shreya (shock ) - what !!

daya - ha shreya mujhe uske room mein hanky mila i think usse chloroform sunghaya kar behosh karke lejaya gaya ha..

sherya - my god kahi uska koi miss use na karle or vo bichari ha bhi nayi..

daya - ab hum kaha dhunde usse kyuki wo dikhti bhi jo hum pooch sake..

shreya think for something..

shreya - daya ek idea ha esa karte ha sabhi news channel par uski photo dikhate ha agar koi usse ab dikhe ga toh pehchan jae ga

daya - ha yeh sahi ha

shreya - pehle beuro chalte ha..

daya - sahi kaha raste mein bhi dekhle ge ki wo ki nahi

**_in beuro.._**

sir.. sir..

dayareya enter in speed all gather acp also enter in

daya - sir ek case ha..

acp - kya case ha ?

daya - kidnapping ka case ha sir..

abhi - kidnapping kiska kidnap hua ha

daya - meri dost ka abhijeet..

abhi - tumhari dost..

daya he gave the photo..abhi saw ..

daya - sir iska naam purvi ha..or iska kal raat kidnap hua ha..

acp - kaha se..

daya -mere ghar se..

all shocked

abhi - tumhare ghar se..yeh ladki tumhare ghar thi..

shreya - darasal daya sir ki dost delhi se ai thi raat ko or koi hotel nahi mila toh sir kaha ki mere ghar reh lo..mujhe koi problem nahi ha toh vo ab sir ke ghar rehti ha...

abhi - i see..

daya - sir mujhe uske room se yeh hanky mila ha shad ispar chloroform ha or sath mein lipstic ka nishan bhi..

shreya - or sir yeh shoe prints bhi mile ha..

abhi - sir ek kaam karte ha uss ladki ki photo sabhi news channel , police stations newspaper mein bhej dete ha pata chal jae ga kuch agar kisi ne dekho..

daya - shreya na bhi same suggest kiya ha abhi..

acp - thik ha abhijeet shreya tum log jao or daya freedy tum salukhe ke pass jao..tasha vivek daya ke ghar jao..or sachin daya ke ghar ke ass pass ke area mein purvi ki photo dikhao

all - yes sir..

shreya (pov) - Plan A successful

**_on other side.._**

goon 1 - ab iss ladki ka kya karna ha..

goon 2 - firoti mange ge pehle phir dekhte ha kya karna ha..

goon 1 - theek ha chal bahar pco se baat karte ha..

goon 2 - abbey number toh le le pehle..

a small tv was also there which was showing news...

reporter - goor se dekiye iss ladki ko iss ladki ka naam purvi iska kidnap raat ko hua ha agar apko kahi dikhe toh turant cid ko batae

purvi open her one eye and smile evilly..

goon 1 - areh cid walo ne toh news walo tak khabar pahuncha di..

voice - ab tumhari baari ha cid tak pahunchne ki..

both turn and saw purvi standing..goons started laughing

goon 2 - tum ek ladki kya karlo gi..humara

she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers goon 1 jump out from door and fall on floor..goon 2 was going toh hitt her purvi hold his hand and twisted ans kick him..

**_cid beuro._**

shreya - sir purvi ko lekar daya bahut tension mein ha..

abhi - hume jaldi dhundna hoga usse..

but he stop as he jump towards the glass and broke it and enter in beuro..floor ..

shreya and all shock..

abhi ( holding his arm ) - ahhhh

all ran near him..

all - sir , abhijeet , abhi..

daya picked him..freedy

acp - abhijeet darwaza hai na toh khidki se kyu ae ?

daya - mana ki harkate esi ha ki khidiki se ghusna padta ha or ke ghar lekin beuro mein ese kyu ?

freedy - sir apne beuro ka kharcha badwa diya.

abhi - areh yarr sabhi ko beuro ke kharche ki padhi ha meri bhi toh sunlo koi..

shreya - sir app boliye ?

abhi - mujhe khud nahi pat ki mein kya bolu..

pankaj - sir lagta ha abhijeet sir ki yadash phir chale gi..

abhi - (irritated ) esa nahi ha pankaj mein bus yeh keh raha hu ki mujhe khud pata nahi ki mein beuro mein mein kese gira..or kyu gira..

sachin - sir jabse app mission se ae ha..tabse apke sath yehi ho raha ha..pehle app gir gaye cabin se bahar phir pani ka glass apne khudke mooh mein maar liya, samose apki desk mein se mile..

daya (in flow ) - or joker ka makeup jo mujhe karna tha wo bhi tumne karliya..

all looked at him abhi patted his head..

acp - joker ka makeup..tum log kisi circus mein kaam karte ho..yaha ki salary kaam padh gayi thi kya

duo gulped the salvia..

acp (angrily ) - bolo mere peeth piche kya karte ho tum..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi tired both uncounsious goons with pillar..and dusted her hand..

purvi - plan A completed ab plan B..lekin usse phele un jesa thoda style toh karlu..

she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers..her clothes change into grey top grey coat blue jeans and a pony tail..she open her eyes..

purvi - yeh hui na baat..

purvi - ab agla step..she snapped her fingers again..

**_beuro.._**

abhi and acp mobile beep..both took out..

acp - headquarter se message ha traniee ko urgent backup chahiye location send ki ha..

abhi - same mujhe bhi aya ha..

acp - ek ko send kardete enough tha..

daya - sir ek kaam karte ha jab tak purvi ka kuch pata nahi chalta tab tak um uss nayi officer ko backup de ate ha..

**_and soon all went to destination.._**


	11. ch 11

abhirika world - yes u are right

love cid - dusri story ka shyad ek or chapter hojae but conform nahi ha idea nahi aa raha kuch

zeenat - thoda bahut koshish ki ha

R - mein sirf ek baat kahu gi yeh pyar ka asar ha

gautam 1 - thanku

popi roy - thanku

shweta - agar abhijeet ka demotion hogaya toh

missing - guest , eman , anchal and all

**_guys ajj jaldi uodate de rahi hu next update raat ko hoga now enjoy_**

**_plz read ch 10 updated last night also.._**

* * *

**_in old factory.._**

acp - sab jagha lelo all stood up taking the position..with guns in hand they herd some voice of shoes..

daya - lagta ha koi aa raha ha..

acp - abhijeet..

abhi - yes sir..

abhi came forward carefully and hide behind the machine..

**_at above_**

the chain started breaking due to the weight attached to it..

**_abhi side.._**

foot stamping started coming near abhi..he loaded his gun and twisted and came in front of the person. person became happy and excited inside

seeing him abhi down the gun..

abhi - purvi..

suddenly he saw above the chain broke machine was coming down he hold purvi from waist purvi hold him from shoulder both twisted and turn to other side..

purvi (smile ) - jesa sunna tha jesa dekha tha uss waqt wese hi ho tum..

abhi get confused he left purvi waist soon all came out from hideout and went near them all shocked..

daya - purvi

acp - purvi..

purvi left abhi 's shoulder and went to acp and forward her hand..

purvi - **traniee officer purvi reporting on duty sir..**daya got 440 vote shock..he was going to fall when sachin hold him..

sachin - sir app theek ha..

daya - a a ha mein theek hu (fake smile ) purvi tumne bata ya nahi..

purvi - sorry daya sab surprise tha isi liye

daya - or wo kidnaping

purvi - kidnappers andar ha..

acp - (smile ) welcome to cid mumbai purvi..

both shake hand

purvi - thanku sir..

daya - (shock ) english..

all looked at him..

shreya - daya sir kehna chahte ha ki purvi ki english kafi achi ha..

acp - thats great...(to purvi ) purvi yeh ha..

purvi - inspector shreya , mein inse kal hi mili thi..

acp - daya ko toh tum janti ho..yeh ha inspector freedy , pankaj , sachin , tasha , vivek

she join hands in front of all lefting tasha pankaj tried to shake hand but she join he became sad his smile dissapered..

acp - or yeha senior inspector abhijeet

purvi instantly forward her hand for handshake..all looked at her..

pankaj - humse kya badbu aa rahi thi jo hath nahi milaya ha..

freedy - agar senior se milati toh sachin sir se bhi hath milati abhijeet sir hi kyu..

abhi looked at the team with eye brow up..and then at purvi he didn't forward his hand he join..

..

purvi smile and took hand back and join

abhi - welcome to cid mumbai..

purvi - thanku..mujhe yeh baat achi lagi ki appne sab ko brabar samjha mene juniors se hath nahi milaya toh apne bhi hath nahi milaya thats good..

abhi just smile..

Acp - freedy - pankaj kidnappers ko behjo sasural..

freedy - yes sir..

acp - purvi ajj se tum abhijeet ki under hi investigation seekho gi..

purvi - yes sir

acp- chalo ab sab..

soon all started going..purvi stop abhi..

purvi - ek minute abhijeet sir..

abhi turned

abhi - hmm..

purvi - thanku apne mujhe time par khich liya apni taraf..jab vo machine giri..

abhi - oh welcome..

and he went..

shreya and purvi stood there..

purvi - kitne kaam bolte ha

shreya - sirf ladkiyo se..

purvi - wese plan successful raha..

both laugh and share hi fy..daya herd that..

daya - oh toh yeh baat ha inki toh ghar mein class leta hu

**_in beuro.._**

shreya - ao purvi yeha humara beuro..

she looked beuro was empty...

shreya - yeh ha tumhara desk..

purvi (instantly ) - sir ka konsa ha..

shreya - tere samne wala...

(purvi nodded happily )

shreya - wese purvi tere dil mein kuch or bhi hota ha kya abhijeet sir ko lekar jo tu unhe apna special dost bana chahti ha..

purvi - mein bus unhe apna acha dost bana chahti hu..

shreya - kahi koi pyar warr..

purvi - areh nahi yarr mujhe or pyar never..

shreya - sab yehi kehte ha lekin jab beemari lagti hai na tab chut ti nahi...

purvi (changing ) - wese sabhi log hai kaha...

shreya - i think sab cafe mein honge lunch break ha..

**_in cafe.._**

lady duo enter and saw a crowd...

daya - abhijeet abhijeet abhijeet..

all - vivek vivek vivek..

both came and looked vivek and abhi were doing hand wrestling..

shreya - yeh kya ho raha..

tasha - darasal vivek ko lagta ha ki usse panje mein koi nahi hara sakta siwae daya sir likin daya sir ne kaha ki abhijeet sir unhe bhi hara sakte ha..

shreya - dekh kar lagta nahi..

tasha - humne bhi kaha..toh sir kehte try karlo..

all - ooo no..

daya - yes we won..

duo share hify

vivek - sir yeh keh se..

daya - vivek beta abhi tum logo ka senior ese nahi ha agar tum gym jakar body bana kar dikha sakte ho toh yeh bhi kar sakta ha..

all shock..

daya - yeh alag bata ha ki dikhata nahi .

purvi - sir.

all looked at her

purvi - kya mein koshish kar sakti hu abhijeet sir ke sath

daya - tum koshish karna chaho gi abhijeet ke sath ok then ..abhi..

abhi - m..m..mein kese wo mein..

purvi hold his hand abhi's heart beat became fast..

purvi - chaliye na sir plz plz..

abhi removed his hand..

abhi - o..o..ok..

soon both sat opposite..

freedy - purvi toh pehle din hi sir ke samne dehr..

soon the match started..

boys - abhi / abhijeet sir abhijeet sir..

abhivi looked into each other eyes purvi smile and just wink..abhi shock his elbow slips he fall down and got out..

daya - abhi..

purvi - abhijeet sir..

daya picked up abhi..

daya - tu thik toh hai na..kya hua..

abhi - m..m..mein ja raha hu...

daya - kaha ?

abhi - b..b.. beuro

he turned and collied with mirror..and he rubbed his head..

abhi - ouchhh...

he got aside and went..

shreya (to purvi in ears ) - ab kya kiya tune

purvi - (calmly ) mene toh sirf ankh mari

shreya slapped her forehead..

shreya - offo tabhi toh mein sochu vo itne bechain se kese hogaye..purvi pehle dosti toh karle phir yeh sab karna..

daya - mujhe tum logo se baat karni ha purvi shreya kya hun bahar chale..

lady duo looked at each other and nodded...

**_in corner.._**

daya - (to purvi ) kya mein jansakta hu ki meri permission ke bina bhi tum yaha agayi kyu ?

purvi - areh ghar par reh reh kar bore nahi hona tha mujhe..mujhe bhi duniya dekhti thi

daya - theek ha mana ki tumhe duniya dekhni thi lekin cid mein kyu entry li

purvi - kyuki mujhe tumhare dost ke sath dosti karni ha..

daya - purvi hum cid dosti karne ke liye nahi desh ki sewa karne ate ha or tumhe kuch pata bhi ha cid kya cheez ha...

shreya - daya mene sab kuch bata diya ha isse or isse sab sharte manzoor ha..

daya - wese yeh plan kiska tha..kidnpping news channel wagera

both pointed at themselves..daya sighted..

shreya - plan mera tha..

purvi - act mene kiya

daya - or documents

purvi - jadu se ready kiya..

daya - what !! agar uski janch hogayi toh..

shreya - don't worry sarkari files bhi jadu se tayr karke head quater ke office rakh di ha..

daya - or yeh english or wo bhi humse zayada..

purvi - jadu ha toh sab mumkin ha..dictionary jo dimag mein kaid karli ha

daya 's phone rang he picked..

daya - ha bol abhi..

abhi - jaldi aa hindi ki class shuru hone wali ha..

daya - hindi class matlab dig..

abhi - ji..

daya - hey bhagwaan..

abhi - aiiye mehrban..

soon both kept...

shreya - kya hua ?.

daya - chalo bulawa aya ha dig ne bulaya ha..

shreya - hey bhagwaan

purvi - kya hua..

shreya - yarr yeh dig purane zamane ka hai toh kafi high level hindi jhadta ha..

daya - ab chalo nahi toh hume jhad de ga..

trio move..

**_in beuro.._**

team was standing in line when trio enter..and shock dig came

dig - app sab vichar vimash ke liye bahut jayada vilambh ha..kya mein iska tark jan sakta hu..

daya - sir mein washroom gaya tha..

shreya - sir mein bill payment karne gayi thi

dig - or app sahiba..

purvi - mein..vo mein..

abhi - sir inhe mene ek important kaam ke liye bheja tha..toh wo dr. salukhe ke lab mein gayi thi..

purvi smile..

purvi - ha sir mein lab gayi thi

dig - thik ha fir or vilambh na karte hue hum vichar vimash shuru karte ha chaliye sammelan kaksh mein chalte ha..aiye

sahaayak police aayukt (acp )..

acp started following him..

abhi - yarr isse badiya mein pandit ke paass beth kar kisi hawan ke mantr hi sunlu..

daya - wo samjh ajae ge kya..

abhi - areh kamse kam hawan mein kuch dalne ko toh kahe ga na ya koi or kaam toh de ga na..

daya - wo toh ha pata nahi kaha phas gaye..bichare sir bhi jhel rahe honge..

abhi - mein ghar jao..

daya glare him..

abhi - nahi yehi theek hu...

daya - ab chale nahi toh bhashan lamba hojae ga..

abhi - yarr agar so jau toh utha dena

both went inside..


	12. ch 12

zeenat - sorry yarr kab so gayi pata hi nahi laga..ajj do updates miljae ge sir don't worry lekin ek shaam ko mile ga , love u to

shweta - hindi class filmy class mein badle gi areh yarr do din ka bus ek holi ka or ek party ka bus ek minute shweta appka birthday kab tha ? sorry mein bhool gayi

gautam 1 - thanku di

love cid - esa kuch nahi hoga ulta jadu ulta padhe ga

mansi - kya yarr mere birthday wale din bhi no review chale koi baat nahi all the best meri taraf nahi boards ki taraf dekh

abhi - kaha the app itne dino se and thanks for review

missing - abhirika world , eman , duo jenny alot

**_now enjoy aggar 7 review milgaye time se pehle then i will update second chapter also _**

* * *

all were sitting in confrence room but lost some where eles..purvi was listning everyone's inner thinking with smile

vivek (pov) - ajj tasha ko kaha lekar jau..

tasha (pov) - ajj vivek mujhe konse hotel mein dinner karwae ga..

sachin (pov ) - aj bhoot dekh kar ata hu..

daya (pov) - kya bakwass lecture ha..

freedy was keeping hand under chin and trying to sleep..

freedy - (pov) kitni neend aa rahi

pankaj (pov) - mujh toh bhook lagi ha

she smile and looked at dayareya who were having an eye talk..

daya (pov) - ajj shaam ko free ho ?

shreya - (pov ) kyu ?

daya - (pov) candle light dinner par chalte ha..

purvi got confuse she looked at daya and hit daya looked at her..

daya - hmm

purvi indicated to came near..daya came near..

purvi - yeh candel light dinner mein mombati ke upar khana bana te ha..

daya looked towards her with shock shreya control her laughter..daya indicated purvi to bring her ear near him purvi did and acted like he is going to tell about

daya (in ears ) - apne kaam se kaam rakho na..

purvi looked at him..

daya - (in low tone ) plzzzzzz..

purvi started watching down and here and there..her eyes fall on abhijeet..

she half lied on table keeping her hand under chin with smile..

purvi (pov ) - inhe dekh kar toh lagta ha ki yeh kafi alert ha.

abhi (pov) - pata nahi yeh cartoon kab tak bak bak kare ga..

purvi - yeh bhi so rahe ha ander hi andar bus show kar rahe ha..

shreya (in ears ) - yarr purvi..

purvi - hmm

shreya - koi jadu karna or isko yaha se bhej..

purvi - karugi lekin mujhe kya mile ga..

shreya - abhijeet sir ke sath movie jane ka moka..

purvi - (happily ) really..phir theek ha ek movie abhi dekh lete ha..

she closed her eyes happily and snapped her fingers...suddenly abhi started jerking his head daya looked at him..

daya - abhi are u ok..

abhi looked at him and nodded and gain straight toward the dig..

dig - is kary ko apko chobis tarikh tak karna ha..

voice (angrily ) - bus bahut hua yeh..

all shock and looked towards abhi who stood up on table..

abhi started moving towards dig angrily..

abhi - (sunny deol style ) tarikh par tarikh tarikh par tarikh par tarikh diye jaa rahe ha my lord nahi de rahe toh bus insaf..

purvi (shocks pov) - hey nag devta abhijeet sir ke upar phirse lekin jadu toh dig ke liye tha

dig - kya ho raha ha yaha..

abhi - (drunken dharmindar tone ) areh yeh maat pucho iss basanti se (pointed at daya ) meri shaadi hone jaa rahi thi (all shocked with open mouth ) lekin iss mausi ne (pointed at acp whoes eyes came out ) mere sare armano par panni fenk diya..

freedy (to pankaj ) - yeh kya ho raha ha pankaj sir pehle damini par ae ab sidha sholay par

acp (shouted ) - abhijeet yeh kya kar rahe ho..

abhi (angrily sunny deol ) - chilao maat (daya covered his mouth with hand ) nahi toh iss case ko yehi (snapping his fingers ) yehi rafa daffa kardu ga na tarrikh hogi na sunwai seedha insaf wo bhi tabartodh ..

pankaj - sir phirse damini

dig - abhijeet foren yeh kaksh chod do

abhi - wah sir wah (he started clapping and started saying in SRK style ) bapu ji ne kaha gaon chod do...sabne kaha paro ko chod so or apne apne kaha yeh kamra chodo (loudly ) ek din dekhna esa ae ga jab wo kahe ga (he pointed at up all looked at up ) ek din vo kahe ga duniya chod do chod do yeh duniya

freedy - ab seedha devdas par jump..

purvi (to shreya ) - yeh paro kon ha..

shreya - (tensly ) purvi paro important nahi ha abhi abhijeet sir important ha..she went near daya..who was just standing with shock

shreya - daya kuch karo ..

daya - a..a ha..(to abhi ) abhi table se neech utro..

abhi (shatrugan style ) - ek kaam karo tum upar ajao ya hum neeche ajate ha ya toh tum thoda upar ajao ya hum thoda neeche aja te ha..

acp - (angrily ) areh kya kar rahe he ho subha subha peekar ae ho kya

abhi - areh peene se ek shayri yaad agaai abhi sunata hu..

daya patted his head..abhi sat on mid table..

abhi - betho sab areh betho betho daya vivek betho aram se..

all looked at each other and sat..but angry acp and dig were standing..

abhi - sir app nahi bethe ge..

but they didn't gave any reply instead of staring..

abhi - ok no problem..wahi se irshaad kadijiye ga..(acp shock he was not afraiding )

abhi - (to all ) toh ashiqo ke liye arz kiya ha

bekhuda ki zindagi..(to all ) pasand ae toh wah wah kijiye ga..bekhuda ki zindagi...hum jiya nahi karte..jaam dusro se cheenkar hum piya nahi karte..

all - wah wah wah..

(acp and dig glare all daya kept hand on his head )

abhi - bekhuda ki zindagi hum jiya nahi karte jaam dusro se cheenkar hum piya nahi karte unko mohobat ha toh akar izzhar karen peecha hum bhi kisi ka nahi kiya karte...

all - wah wah wah..

vevik - yeh toh fanaa ki shayri thi..

dig- bahut hogaya yeh tamasha (to acp ) acp mein yaha se jaa raha hu abhi ke liye lekin iska badla yeh abhijeet zarur chukae ga..

all shocked..

dig went..

acp.- areh sir rukiye..

he also followes him..

daya - abhi yeh tumne theek nahi kiya..

abhi - areh humara good bhi acha ha humara bad bhi acha ha..

daya - tumhari tabiyat theek nahi lagti hospital chalo..

shreya(to purvi ) - purvi mein sab ko bahar bhej ti hu tum abhijeet sir ko theek karo..

(to daya ) daya hospital ki koi zarurat nahi ek kaam karte ha inhe rest karwate ha..

abhi - aram haram ha..

freedy - sir apki condition ke liye aram hi ram ha..

daya - ha chalo..(to abhi ) abhi chalo

and trio took abhi..

**_in room._**

daya - abhi tumhe hua kya ha..

shreya - daya purvi ka magic ulta padh gaya ha..

daya (shock ) - kya..

purvi - sorry daya..

daya - oh god...(he thinks ) purvi ek kaam karo tum pehel isse theek karke isse sula do..

purvi - ok..

she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers..abhi jerk and fall on the sofa with closed eyes..daya made him lied properly..

daya - ab batao yeh sab kya ho raha ha (to purvi ) or tumne magic kyu istemal kiya..

shreya - daya i am sorry darasal mene hi purvi ko yeh karne ke liye kaha tha..

purvi - lekin ek baat nahi samjh aa rahi yeh sara magic abhijeet sir par hi kyu hua yeh magic toh dig par hona chahiye tha..

voice - ahh..

all turned and saw abhijeet..getting conssious..daya sat near him and supported and made him sit abhi open the eyes looked around...

abhi - mein yaha kya kar raha hu ? (to trio ) tum teeno yaha sir kaha ha..

trio shocked..

daya - abhi jo hua tumhe kuch yaad nahi ..

abhi - kya hua..

daya told everything lefting purvi magic..

abhi (shock ) - what mene yeh sab..

daya - ji ha kabhi dharmindar , kabhi shatrugan , kabhi sunny deol , kabhi sharukh khan kabhi amir..ho kya gaya tha tumhe..

abhi - daya mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi..pata nahi yeh sab kya horaha ha mere sath jabse mission se aya hu..

shreya - matlab..

abhi - shreya mere sath kabse ult patang cheeze ho rahi ha kabhi joker ka make up mooh par lag jata ha , kabhi gir jata hu vo bhi ek taraf se duri taraf , kabhi samosa ki plate mere desk se milti ha tih kabhi apne mooh par khood hi pani fenk deta hu..

lady duo looked at each other..

daya - koi baat nahi abhi sab theek hojae ga...hmm..

voice - abhijeet , abhijeet..

four looked at each other with shock..

four - agaya ravan lanka mein vapiss...

**to be continued...**


	13. ch 13

adi lover - ok adi lover mein ajj 2 update de deti hu now happy dear

popi roy - apse toh baat ho hi gayi ha

gautam - thanku

priya - thanku

shweta - sorry apke birthday ko mein gift nahi de payi but mein ajj 2 updates de rahi hu now happy ?

guest - thanku for the praise my deae bestie

now enjoy

* * *

four came out from the room and stood in line..acp came near abhi who gulped his saliva..

acp - (angrily ) kuch zayada hi films sujh rahi thi apko andar..

abhi - i am sorry sir..

acp - yeh konsi film ka dialogue ha zara batane ka kasht kar ge apo..

abhi downed his head..

acp - jante ho vo kya keh kar gaya ha neech ki tumhara dimag phirse kharab hogaya ha tumhe ilaj ki zarurat ha..(he was just standing silently ) abhijeet lagta ha tumhe phirse mental hospital behjna padhe ga..

abhi looked at him daya also shocked..he looked at abhi who took a deep breath and control his emotion..

daya - sir please app shant (but he stop receiving as acp shown his hand )

acp - (angrily ) ek baat bolu abhijeet mene note kiya ha tum kafi ajjeb behave kar rahe ho..zara soch kar batao kahi kisi ne tumhare sar par war kiya ha..

dr.s - pradyuman tum..juniors

acp - salukhe..(to abhi ) batao..

abhi nodded in no..

acp - toh fir kaha se ese bewakoofo wali harkate kar rahe ho tum..(pause ) abhijeet yeh jo tumhari deemagi bemari hai na kisi din tumse tumhari nokri cheen le ga..yaad rakhna yeh samjhe..(to all ) ab jao sab kaam par lago..(to abhi ) or tum do din tak beuro mein senior inspector mein nahi dikhne chahiye samjhe..

and he himself went inside his cabin salukhe..abhi started moving out daya hold his arm..both looked into each other eyes..both were having tears..abhi downed his eyes..

daya ( soft tone ) - mujhse chupae ga yarr..

abhi (sadly smile ) - janne de na yarr..

he left his hand and went..purvi went to washroom shreya known the reason she also qent

**_in cabin.._**

dr.s came inside..and looked at acp who was cleaning his eyes with hanky..

dr.s - agar yaha beth kar dukh karne ka afsos hi karna hota ha toh essa kaam karte hi kyu ho..

acp - yarr tu janta hai na..mein issi liye kehta hu kyuki bahar camera ha jo dig ke room se connected ha..

dr.s - phir bhi yarr tu har bar esa karta ha lekin kabhi maffi nahi magta esa kyu ?

acp - maffi mangne ke liye himat cahiye hoti ha lekin usse dante waqt hi meri himat toot jati ha kya karu..

dr.s - toh maat danta kar na..

acp -.phir wo hi baat tu smajhta kyu nahi ha...

dr.s - yarr tu janat ha tune kya kiya ha tune gaade hue murde uthae ha.. khas kar junior ke samne

acp - janta hu yarr kuch zayada hi udass hogaya ha vo..

dr.s - to manale na..usse..

acp - kese yarr..

dr.s - bezzit sabke smane karte ho toh maffi bhi sabke samne mana seekho..

acp down his head ..

acp - kaha ha vo abhi..

dr.s - mumbai mein pani ki kaami ha samundar ke pass beth kar sea level badha raha hoga..

acp - hmm ek kaam kar sabko cafe mein bula usse chod kar

dr.s - unke senior ko beizzat kiya ha abhi koi mood mein nahi hoga tumhara sunne ke liye..

acp - karde na bhai kyu bhaw kha raha ha..

dr.s - jata hu jata hu..

and he went..acp sighted..he open yhe drawer and saw trio pic..

acp - sorry kuch zayada hi bol diya..

**_inside washroom.._**

shreya came and saw purvi crying silently..

shreya - purvi tu ro rahi ha..

purvi - mujhe usse dosti karni thi..lekin ulta mene unka dil dukha diya..

shreya - purvi tune yeh jann much kar thodi na kiya ha bus tera jadu ulta padh gaya..chal ab rona band kar..

(and she wipe her tears )..

shreya - dekho abhi yeh rone ka time nahi ha hume pata karna hoga ki tumhara yeh magic ulta kyu padh raha ha..

purvi - yeh baat toh meri bhi samjh bhi nahi aa rahi..

shreya - chalo bahar chalte hai ha..

**_soon both came out from washroom_**

dr.s also came from cabin..

dr.s - chalo sab cafe chalo jao...kuch khalo..lunch time de di diya ha

all looked each other and started moving one by one only daya, shrey and purvi was left dr.s came near him..

dr.s - daya tum nahi kao ge..

daya - maan nahi ha sir..

dr.s - lagta ha abhijeet ko call karna hi padh ga ki tum kuch kha nahi rahe ho..

daya banged his hand on table irritatingly got up and went..dr.s turned towards lady duo

dr.s - tum logo ko invitation dena padhe ga..

listning the roar lady duo also ran..dr.s nodded in disappoint

**_in cafe _**

lady duo were sitting near daya..

daya - mujhe bahut tension ho rahi ha pata nahi abhi kaha gaya hoga..

shreya - tum dono tension maat lo abhijeet sir jaha bhi honge theek honge..

purvi - kahi kuch karna bethe sir..

shreya - purvi abhijeet sir samjh dar vo esa koi kadam nahi uthae ge..

soon acp enter seeing him daya became angry and others also all started getting up acp saw them..

acp - ruko sab..(all stopped ) dekho mein janta hu mujhse galti hui ha..

daya - freedy barr barr galti karne ko adat kehte ha samjhe..

acp - sidha mujhse baat karo na..indirectly tane kyu de rahe ho..(pause ) ha mein janmuch kar karta hu yeh sab har barr jante ho kyu ...kyuki agar mein nahi karu ga toh vo dig or dcp tandav kare ga sab ke sar par samjhe camera connected

daya (angrily ) - toh har bar mera bhai hi kyu shikar hota ha iss baat ka..

acp - tumhara bhai agla acp ha cid ka samjh kal agar mujhe kuch hogaya toh achanak se uspar zimedari agai toh kya kare ga wo ...(daya downed his head he was right a father has a right to teach the next one to become strong so that he could take stand urgently in any problem )

shreya - sir phirbhi app ese unhe todte ha purani baate yaad karwake

acp - mein janta hu isi liye usse ab maffi magna chahta hu or isme tum sab ki madat chahiye mujhe ... he told his plan all started laughing but were hiding that

acp - tum ese hass kyu rahe ho..

dr.s - pradyuman inke liye na sehen nahi ho raha ha ki tum party de rahe ho..

acp (angrily ) - theek ha fir mein khud karlu ga..u all are not invited..

freedy - areh nahi sir plz..esa maat kariye

vivek (naugtly ) - ha sir nahi toh bechare freedy sir ghar par toh bhooke rahe ge hi party se bhi reh jae ge

acp - ghar bhooka..

pankak - sir , freedy sir bartan dhona bhool gaye..

all started laughing..


	14. ch 14

**_plz read previous chapter uss chaoter ko padhne ze pehle kyuki wo bhi abhi update hua ha now enjoy_**

* * *

shreya - sir ek kaam karte ha mein purvi or daya apkka garden set karde ge..

acp - areh yeh toh or achi baat hougayi ek kaam karo abhi jao lekin mujhe ek idea dete hue jao ki mein usse waha lekar kese au..

all - thats ur problem ...

acp (shock ) - arreh...

but they started walking out..

**_in acp's garden.._**

purvi - toh shuru kaha se kare..

dayareya - yeh tum dekho..

purvi - matlab ?

shreya - purvi tum apne magic se karo jo karna ha..

purvi - or tum dono ka kya ?

daya - purvi yarr hum logo ka kuch plan ha toh plz kardena..

purvi - mein akele..

shreya - ha yarr jadu se toh sab possible hai na..

purvi - madame jadu karna koi bacho ke khel nahi ha dil or dimag ka khel hota ha bahut zayda sochna padta ha

daya - theek ha wese bhi hum toh tumhari bhalaie ke liye keh rahe the

purvi - isme meri kya bhalayi ha..

shreya - dekho purvi agar tum sab karti or abhijeet sir ko pasand ata toh tumhara impression badta..

purvi (happily ) - esi baat hai toh mein zarur karugi..

daya - ab hum tumhari madat..

purvi - areh tum ghumne jao na mein karlu gi

daya - sure..

purvi - ha

shreya - ok then all the best

purvi -ok bye..

soon dayareya went purvi looked at garden..

purvi - abb raat ke liye kese karu..ek kaam karti hu abhijeet sir se puchti hu unka konsa colour favourite colour konsa ha pehle baki sajawat karlu ..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was lying on bench having sun glasses on his ears suddenly he recived a kick he fall down...

abhi (angrily ) - kon ha oe..

he looked above and shocked the person was seeing with shock..abhi removed his glasses

person - tum so rahe the..

abhi - sir vo neend agai pata nahi laga..

acp - mein waha pagal hokar tumhe phone kar raha tha soch raha tha ki kahi kuch hotoh nahi gaya tumhe

abhi - phone silent par tha issi liye pata nahi laga..or wese bhi app kyu chint kar rahe the..mein cid se door rahu issi mein bhalai ha sabki..

acp - (with his style ) yaar abhi tu.. tu na baat ka kafi serious le leta ha..

abhi looked at him with..shock..

acp came near..

acp - ankhe phad phad kar jya dekh raha..

abhi - lag gayi ..

acp - kya

abhi - bimari...

acp - kise..

abhi - apko..sir i think app dig ki dant ke karan dimag thoda..

acp - kyu esa kyu lagta ha tumhe ?

abhi - sir app mujhe salukhe samjh rahe ha..

acp - esa kyu lagta hai tumhe ?

abhi - sir yarr toh salukhe nahi ha..

acp - kyu esa kyu lagta ha tumhe mere toh or bhi yarr ha tum bhi ho..

abhi - mein ?

acp - kyu kya senior junior kabhi dost nahi hosakte..kya tum or daya ki dosti ki shurvat ese nahi hui

abhi - hue ha lekin apse dosti..

acp - chalo senior junior toh nahi lekin ek baap or beta toh dost ho sakte hai na..

abhi looked at him..acp sat on.bench

acp - ao na mere pass betho..

abhi - nahi bethna..

acp - kyu ?

abhi - aoki blackmailing shuru hojati ha..

acp.- yeh zuban daya se ladhana seekhi..ha kya..

abhi didn't gave anwer..

acp - beth te ho yaa kheech ke lagau..

abhi - (mummers ) or bacha bhi kya hai apke pass..

acp - kuch nahi bacha isi liye beth jao...its an order..

abhi sighted and sat down..both were having silence..

abhi - app mujhe kyu dhund rahe the kuch or kehna bhi kya baki tha.

acp - ha..

abhi - ab kya kehna tha..

acp - sorry bolna tha

abhi - kyu galat thodi na bola tha apne..

acp - acha agar galat nahi bola tha toh naraz hokar chale kyu gae..

abhi (smile ) - naraz nahi tha bus apne kaha toh mein chal diya..

acp - (teasingly ) areh jao jao itne bhi sanskari nahi ho tum sab pata ha mujhe..

abhi - areh sachme apne order diya tha..

acp - lekin tum itne bhi bhole nahi ho ki har order ka palna karo..

abhi - sir mein apka har ek order manta hu or time par pura karta hu..

acp - galat chahe tum order nibhate ho lekin time par pura nahi karte..

abhi - acha agar esi baat ha toh apo bata sakte ha esa konsa order hai jo apne kaha ha or mene time par na kiya ho..

acp - shaadi karne ka order..

abhi - sh..sh..shaadi..

acp - (taunting ) kya hu aba kyu tt..pp hua..

abhi - vo bb..

acp - mene tumhe kai dino saal pehle order diya tha ki jaldi shaadi karlo lekin ab tak vo order pura nahi hua ha..kya mein karan jan sakta hu..

abhi - (irritatingly ) sir karlu ga shaadi app sab toh piche hi padh gae ha..

acp - dekho abhijeet mein apne pote ki shaadi dekhe biger nahi jauga yehi meri final commitment ha..

he got up and went..

abhi (mummers ) - huh fir topic badal kar chale gaye khud or mujhe confuse karke chod gaye ki apne liye ab nokri dekhu ya chokri

suddenly his phone beep..he picked and saw message of acp..

abhi - (reading ) akele mein maat bad badao log pagal samjhe ge chup chap ghar jakar aram karo..(to himself ) naraz hu tab bhi order de rahe ha..

he locked the mobile and kept..he got up..and went..

**_in garden_**

purvi - chalo yeh toh set hua..

she adjusted two wooden long table parallel to each other with wooden benches and lights attached to the house and trees..and something was written on the wall with foil balloons..

purvi - ab mein sab ko bata deti hu message karke...

she napped her fingers and bring the phone..and typed the message..and send to ALL

**_abhi side_**

abhi phone beep..he check the message..

abhi (ready ) - kaam hogaya..(to himself ) konsa kaam hogaya iska..

he dialled..purvi picked..

purvi - hello

abhi - konsa kaam hogaya tumhara

purvi (pov) - oh no lagta ha inhe bhi message chalgaya ha phir jadu ulta padh gaya..

abhi.- hello..

purvi - wo sir sorry wo darasal mene apni friend ko bolna tha iska kaam hogaya ha but shyaad apko message chale gaya..

abhi - oh..

there was long time silence between them..

abhi - purvi.

purvi - hmm

abhi - phone kaat sakti ho mein drive kar raha hu..

purvi - oh sorry and she cut the..call

purvi - haad ha decoration ke waqt ro kuch gadbad nahi hu message karne waqt itni gadbad..yeh ho kya raha ha..sab magic bichare sir ho jate ha Or vo phas jate ha


	15. ch 15

guest - sorry apko zayada intezar karna padha

abhirika world - exam ka pucho maat yarr ek mein clear karna ha as a special or abhivi jaldi sath honge..

guest - apne hi apna naam mention nahi kiya madame and here is the update or surprise toh party ha lekin reason dhundo

anchal - thanku

shweta - uske liye i need sometime thoda idea aa raha bus chapna baki ha..

gautam 1 - thanku di

popi roy - sorry di lekin mene pehle hi warn kiya tha

**_guys mein story ko do mein divide karu ki single lekar chalu ?_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

abhi enter in home .. and sat on chair..he found a package on the table

abhi - yeh kya ha ab..he took the package..and read the message..

abhi (read )- chup chap yeh kapde daal or yehi beth jaa..(pov) aii ab yeh kya naya chakar ha..he read more..

abhi - dimag par zayada zor maat de fata fat ready hoja nahi toh tera sathi mar khae ga mujhse..(pov) sathi kahi cid mein se toh nahi na koi..

he open the pankage and found dark blue coat..and pant..

abhi - yeh gunda kya mujhe kisi party mein lekar jaa raha ha kya..ese kapde..

he found something more..an envelop..

abhi - yele pakad daya ka card..ussi se kharacha uthaya ha taki tujhe yakeen dila sake..(to himself ) yarr sabhi ko mein local bank nazar ata hu har barr meri jeb marjate ha..

he nodded in dissapointed..and went inside the room..two people came out from the window..

voice - jaldi chalo daya..

daya - sir plz mujhe chod dijiye mein marr nahi khauga usse .. vo mujhe bahut mare ga..

acp - yehi tumhari saza ha bechari purvi ko akela chod diya party ki taiyari ke liye..

daya - sir i promise next time nahi hoga...lekin abhi chod dijiye..hum bhade ke log manga lete ha

acp - tum chap lena ka kya lo ge..

daya - yaha se jane ka sahi rasta

acp looked at him and uped his mask gave him angry glare..daya downed his head..acp also downed his mask..soon abhi came out daya hold his face from back..abhi punched his abdomen..daya left abhi abhi turned..and punched daya acp tried to stop but he also punch him now daya got up and fight started between trio..

acp - bus bahut hua..

acp took out butt and hit on abhi 's head he fall downn

daya - abhi..

he went near him..

daya - sir yeh kya kiya apne

acp - daya ghabrao maat sirf behos ha gun piche ek behoshi wali pin ha wohi mari ha..ab jaldi uthao isse..

daya picked..and covered his bro's eyes first..

and took him **_in car.._**daya made him lied at back..

acp.- daya tere is dost ne ajj soch liya tha humari lashe bahar bhejne ka..

daya - sir lashe toh abhi jae gi agar is surprise pasand nahi aya or isse pata lag gaya ki iski kidnapping humne ki ha

acp - tumhari lash nikal skati ha meri nahi...meri izzat karta ha vo..

daya (mummers ) - areh pucho kitni izzat karta ha yeh isi liye phone number bhi rawan or cabin ka number lanka naam se save kiya ha..

acp - tumne kuch kaha..

daya - ab chale sir..

acp - ha chalo..

**_both sat in car and today acp himself drive the car_****_ in mid of the way abhi gain the conssious he got up..daya was sleeping acp saw this from the side view mirrior.._**

acp - oh shit..

abhi - kon ho tum log mere hath bhi bandhe hue ha or ankh bhi (listining this daya got up and looked with shock )

acp - shant ho jao..abhijeet..

abhi - (low tone ) acp sir..yaha

acp bite his tougne.daya shock he change the topic

daya (change ) - areh wa bhidu kya awaz nikali ha tune uss acp ki..

acp (change voice ) - bhidu mante hona acting ka badsha...

abhi - sahi kaha sachme tumne puri copy ki ha tumne rawan ki..

daya smile disappear..

acp (change voice ) - bhidu mene toh acp ki nakal ki ha rawan ki thodi na..

abhi - drasal acp sir mere or daya ke liye rawan ke saman ha..

acp shock daya patted his head..

daya - yeh baka..

acp glare him he passed a fake smile..

acp (pov) - badme dekhta hu tum logo ko..

abhi - daya kaha ha..?

daya - (normally ) mein yaha hu boss..

acp looked at him..daya wanted to bang his head..

acp (change voice ) - kya baat ha bhidu tu bhi kaam nahi ha ek dum top class ka daya..

daya (change voice) - paidaish se kala ha bhidu kabhi ghamand nahi kiya..

abhi - tum log mujhe kaha lekar jaa rahe ho..

acp (change voice ) - apne ghar..

abhi - showpiece hu jab dekho koi bhi mooh utha kar mujhe ek ghar se dusre ghar le jata ha..

acp (change voice ) - kiski baat kar raha ha tu..humse bhi pehle kisi ne kidnap kiya ha kya

abhi - mere khud ke bhai ne ..daya ne

acp - (change voice ) usne kya kiya ha

abhi - areh jab dekho kheech kar apne ghar lejata ha..

acp smile and looked at daya who was ready to broke abhi face anytime..

acp (change voice ) - matlab usse maar de toh tujhe koi problem nahi..

abhi (angrily ) - oe khabar dar jo mere dost ko hath lagaya..goliyo se bhun du ga tujhe samjhe..

acp gulped the saliva..daya smile and looked at acp who took out hanky nad clean his sweat..and kept the hanky back..

daya (pov) - ajj toh acp sir iska shikar bangay..

soon acp stop the car..he got out and pulled abhi..

abhi - kaha lekar jaa rahe ho mujhe chodo..

acp - ruko..chodo isse...

daya left abhi..acp open abhi's hand and turned him back..cid team gathered..at that back..lights got on

daya - ankhe khole apni..

abhi removed the cloth from eyes..

abhi - aii agar khule raste mein chodna tha..toh pakada kyu tha..

all patted his head..

daya - abbe piche dekho piche ..

abhi turned and shocked to see the decoration..

team - surprise..

he took the phone in worry..all confused..

daya - abbe kya hua ?

abhi - nahi dekh raha hu ajj kya ha..

acp - matlab..

abhi - nahi mera birthday bhi nahi ha na shaadi hui ha jo anniversary manau nahi friendship day ha ..toh yeh party ha kisi liye

acp - ajj demotion day ha..

abhi - demotion..

daya - smane padhe

abhi read..

**WELCOME BACK INSPECTOR ABHIJEET..**

abhi - yeh..

acp - abhijeet comissioner ne tumhe koi suspend nahi kiya bus demotion diya ha do din ka

abhi - demotion par bhi party daya kya karta ha agge bhi khich kar hotel lejata ha jab marji party ke liye...ajj bhi lejata mein mana thodi na karta

daya - areh meri baat

abhi - areh kya baat sunu itni badi party karne ki kya zarurat thi wo bhi mere demotion par..(tearly acting ) mera bhai hokar tu jashn mana raha ha very bad..

daya (irritated ) - arreh chup yarr..(abhi jerk ) baat sun le meri yeh party mene nahi acp sahab ne rakhi ha..

abhi (shocks ) - sir apne..

acp - ha darasal yeh party tumse maffi mangne ke liye rakhi thi..(taunting ) lekin kya karu yeh rawan ka dil pathar ka ha..

abhi shock..he looked at daya..who made crying face

acp - uski taraf maat dekho yeh shabd yeh respect apke mooh se nikli ha abhijeet ji..

abhi shock..

abhi - matlab sir apne mujhe kidnap..

acp - topic matt badlo smjhe...

daya think of adding more spice

daya - sir app thik keh rahe ha yeh topic bahut badalta ha..apko pata ek baar dcp

(abhi shock )

abhi (shouted ) - or tu party badalta kamine..

acp (angrily ) - chup (to daya ) kya dcp daya..

daya - sir yeh parso hi dcp ko bolkar aya ha ki dimag ka dahi , badbudar socks , gande khal naam apne rakhe the..

all shock..

abhi - abbe kya bakwass kar raha ha...

acp - abhijeet ajj tu gaya mere hatho se...

abhi - sorry sir..

acp - sorry nahi ajj pitai hogi ek baap ke hatho..

dr.s - katle abhi nahi toh tera jeet jeeye ga nahi..(and all started laughing )

abhi started running..

acp- rooko tumhari toh..

abhi - sir sorry..

abhi - acp started running all were laughing..

abhi hide behind dr.s ..

acp- salukhe hat ja nahi toh tera sar phodu ga..

abhi - sir bacha lijiye mein apki girlfriend ko holi ke function mein invite karu ga...paka promise..

dr.s (happily ) - acha..

daya (shouted) - sir abhijeet me apka naam kumbhkaran rakha ha app sir ke dost hai na isi liye..

dr.s (shocks )- kya..mein kumbhkaran (to acp ) acp mein tujhe order deta hu yeh bachna nahi chaiye..marde isse..

acp - abe tu beech mein khada ha pehle hat nahi toh tujhe marne ki nobat ajae ga

dr.s got aside chase started again..and were laughing..purvi was shock..

purvi - daya tum abhijeet sir ko kyu phasa rahe ho...

daya - bura lag raha ha to jao jakar bachalo..

purvi ran in mid..abhi hide behind her..


	16. ch 16

**_ok adi lover jesa app kahe here is 2nd update..guys plz ch 15 padh lijiye ga same time par update kiya ha_**

* * *

acp - purvi samne se hath jao..

purvi join her hand

purvi - sir abhijeet sir ko maff lar dijiye..plz..

abhi looked at her..all stopped laughing

acp - areh purvi tum kyu..

purvi - sir plz abhijeet sir ke dil mein apke liye bahut izzat ha apko pita ke saman mante ha sachme..plz app unhe mariye maat unhe apna beta samjh kar maff kardijiye na..plz..

acp sighted and throw the stick..

acp - theek ha (to abhi ) isbaar bach gaya ainda agar galti ki toh..

abhi - sorry sir..

acp went ..purvi turned towards abhi..

* * *

purvi - app thik hai na..

abhi - aa..ha..

purvi took out her handkerchief..all were controlling there smile..

purvi - apko bahut garmi lag rahi ha app yeh usse karlijiye..

abhi - aa nahi mere pass ha thanku

he took out the handkerchief..and clean his sweat..

purvi - app thak gae honge pani lau..

abhi - thoda sa bus..

purvi smile and went...abhi turned towards team..and saw them hidding smile..

abhi - kya hua..

daya - kuch kuch hua ha abhi tu abhi nahi samjhe ga..

abhi got confused...

acp - (in dr.s ears ) salukhe barat mein nachne ko taiyar hoja jaldi do bahuo ka ghar prawesh kar wana ha

soon purvi came near abhi and serve him water abhi drank..and gave glass back..

abhi - thanks..

acp - chalo ab khana kha lo..sab..

all started sitting on bench..

abhi was going to sit near daya but daya stop and made puppy face ..

abhi - mein kaha bethu..

daya indicated the space near purvi..

abhi - yarr

daya - plz..

abhi nodded in no and went..

abhi - (to purvi ) mein yaha beth jau..

purvi - areh sir bethiye na puchne wali kya baat ha..

abhi smile and sat near her..

acp dr.s , dayareya , abhivi sat on first bench and rest team parllel..

pankaj - wese purvi bahut badiya sajawat ki ha tumne..

purvi smile..

daya - abhijeet tumhe kesa laga..

abhi - nice..

purvi - thanku so much sir..

pankaj (mummers ) - huh unhone nice bola toh thanku so much mene do sentence bole toh mujhe sirf smile

shreya (to daya ) - yeh taste karke batao kesa ha...

she gave him purvi serve..she took another bowl..

purvi (to abhi ) - sir

abhi - hmm

purvi - yeh taste kijiye na

abhi - purvi mein khud ke lu ga..

purvi - mein serve karditi hu na kyuki app khud le nahi rahe ..

acp - areh karo na purvi isne sharmate hi rehna ha..

abhi looked at him all hide there smile purvi serve him

soon all finished the

tasha - sir chaliye na kuch khelte ha

acp - khel lekin kya khele ge..

shreya - truth , dare and D3

vivek - mazza ae ga..

dr.s - areh mein bhi khelta hu..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha garden mein circle mein beth jate ha daya tu bottel la

daya - ok boss...

soon all took the position..and sat on ground..daya rotate the bottle

bottel stop on freedy..

all - freedy / freedy sir..

tasha - boliye sir dare , D3 ya truth..

freedy (pov) - acp sir ha agar koi ajib sawal pucha nahi truth nahi D3 karke wife or padosan ka pucha nahi wo bhi nahi (to tasha ) dare..

sachin - theek ha mein deta hu freedy tumhe dare..freedy tumhe achar par choclate syrup dalkar khana ha..bus..

freedy - kya !!

sachin - ji ha that's the dare..

freedy - mein nahi karu ga..

sachin - theek ha fine do 15000

freedy - mein karu ga..

all - come on freedy come on..

freedy closed his eyes and eat it..

freedy - ukk..

all laughed on his expression..

now he rotate the bottle..it stop on vivek..

vivek - come on shit..

sachin - batao vivek dare , D3 , truth

vivek - truth..

freedy - mein puchu ga..

vivek - puchiye puchiye

freedy - wo ladki kon ha jiske e mail par itna haste ho tum..

vivek - sir vo vo sir..(he looked at tasha who was looking at him )

freedy - bolo bolo..

vivek - meri college ki dost hai sir..

tasha - really..

vivek - ha tasha sachme..

freedy - theek ha chalo bottle ghumao..

vivek rotate the bottle now it stop at daya

abhi - toh bolo daya truth , D3 , dare

daya - D3..

dr.s - fir bhai mein deta hu..tumhe teen naam acp , abhijeet , shreya..

daya shock he looked at abhi whi just gave a simple node..

daya - sir wese teeno ki jagha toh dil mein lekin game ke according dimag mein sir..dil shreya or dustbin mein abhi..sorry yarr..

abhi - mein janta hu teri life mein kiski kya importance ha isme sorry ki koi baat nahi..

purvi and all clapped..shreya smile..

daya rotate the bottel..it stop on sachin..

purvi - bataiye sachin sir..

sachin - truth..

abhi - mein puchta hu tumse..kya liza ke liye ab kuch ha dil mein..

all shock with this question **_(guys ek case mein hua tha sachin sir ko love ladki ka naam or case yaad nahi )._**

sachin - sir yeh..

abhi- ha ya na..

sachin - ha ..

abhi - toh fir bottel ghumao..

sachin did that and it stop on pankaj...

pankaj - sir mein dare lu ga..mein kise nahi darta...

abhi - theek ha fir lagao apne chacha ko phone..

pankaj - chacha

daya - chacha chitrole pankaj ..

pankaj - kya !!

abhi - ha lagane ke baad as a ladki baat karna mona..jese..

pankaj - sir nokri jae gi..

acp - koi baat nahi bacha le tu laga..

pankaj made a call on loudspeaker..

dcp - hello..

pankaj (as lady ) - hello chitrole ..

dcp - kon ?.

pankaj - areh mein mona..

dcp - mona darling kesi ho ?.

pankaj - mein mazze mein app batiye kabhi yaad nahi ati humari..

dcp - ati ha...

pankaj - toh ao kabhi haveli mein...

dcp - mein ata toh jata mona ji lekin kya hai na..vo cid ka acp or uske do chamche...(trio looked at each other.).hath dohkar piche padhe ha..abhi bhi

pankaj (orignal ) - kyu jooth bol rahe ha app

dcp (shock ) - pankaj tu..yeh tum ho

all patted there head pankaj instantly cut

all - hey bhagwaan then all laugh...

soon the bottle rotate...it stop on salukhe..

dr.s - mein chosse karu ga dare..

abhi (to acp ) - sir..

and he told his plan acp smile both share hi - fy..

acp - acha salukhe apni gf ka number de..

dr.s - mein kyu du bhai..

acp - dare ha..

dr.s - mein nahi du ga..

acp - nikal 15000..

dr.s gave his phone

dr.s - yele isme number ha..

all laughed..

soon the bottle rotate...it stop on acp..

acp - mein leta hu D3..

tasha - sir mein deti hu...

abhijeet sir , daya sir or dr.salukhe..

acp - salukhe ko mein bhaad mein bhejuga yani dustbin mein..

dr.s (shock ) - areh..

acp - daya ka dil bache jesa ha toh vo dil mein..or abhijeet chalak or hoshiyar ha bus fark itna ha ki shy ha isi liye wo dimag mein..

duo smile..

shreya - so ab rehte ha 4 jane...mein , tasha , abhijeet sir or purvi...

acp rotate..the bottle..it stop at tasha..

tasha - so kya le hmm D3 hi theek ha..

shreya - ok vivek , pankaj and freedy sir..

tasha - vivek gaya tel lene (vivek gulped salaiva ) pankaj dimag mein freedy sir senior ha or ache dost bhi toh dil mein..

freedy felt proud..

tasha rotate the bottle..it stop on shreya..

shreya - ok then dare

daya - mein deta hu task tumhe abhijeet bechna ha..

abhi - abbe pagal ha kya mein koi item hu jo beche gi vo..

daya - areh yarr purvi koi hi bechna ha tension na le kisi galat hath mein nahi jaa raha..

acp laughed small

shreya - ok then..

shreya came and sat near abhi..

shreya (to abhi ) - madame yeh ha humara naya product..ek insan bahut sharmila ha , caring ha , handsome ha , smart ha , intelligent..or ghar ke kamm bhi kar leta free mein..expire date ka pata nahi batiye madame app humara bhi product le gi..

purvi (purvi started thinking ) - ahmm..

shreya - romantic bhi ha..(abhi shock he felt little uncomfortable )..

purvi - (shyly ) mein kharidne ke liye taiyar hu..

all started clapping..

daya - chala ajj shreya abhijeet bik gaya ha ajj ke ladki ke hath...

abhi - yarr soch samjh kar bol nahi toh news channel wale pata nahi kya bole ge..

shreya - chaliye ab mein bottel ghumati hu..

and she rotate..it stop on purvi..

shreya - batao purvi truth ya dare..

purvi - truth..

shreya - ok then tumhe ankhe band karne ke baad kon dikhta ha..?

tasha - shreya akhe band karne ke baad kon dikhta ha..?

vivek -(shyly ) mujhe toh app dikhti ho

tasha glare him..he stop smilling..

daya - batao purvi..

purvi - let me try..

purvi closed her eyes all looked at her...she open her eyes..with smile..and felt little shy

shreya - batao purvi..

purvi - tumhare kaan mein batau gi..

daya - areh yeh kya baat hu..

purvi - sir truth bola tha ek hi truth dena hota ha dare thodi na liya tha jo sabke samne batau..

daya (to abhi ) - dekha smartness...

abhi smile..shreya came near purvi..purvi told shreya became happy..and started laughing...and looked at abhi..

daya - kya hua shreya..

she indicated at abhi acp , dr.s , and cid team understand and started looking at abhi..abhi felt all glare..he looked..

abhi - kya ?

acp - ab tumhari bari ha isi liye sab dekh rahe ha..

abhi - oo..mean bhi truth luga..

purvi - kya mein puchu ?

abhi - ya sure..

purvi - aggar mein apse dosti karu toh app bura toh manne ge...

all started smilling..

abhi - isme bura mane ki kya baat dost bana toh sab ko acha lagta ha or mujhe..

purvi (happily ) - matlab ajj se dosti pakki

daya - purvi usne truth liya ha dare nahi..

all started laughing...

shreya - purvi zara idhar ana

purvi got up both lady duo went aside..

purvi - ha bolo shreya

shreya - mujhe pata chal gaya ha ki tera magic ulta kyu chal raha ha


	17. ch 17

shweta - william ne kaha tha naam mein kya rakha ha , bday gift ke liye u have to wait..dimag bahut ha chori mein :D

adi lover - thanku for ur praise vese mwne 24 chapter tak already likh chuki hu isi liye mene jaldi update dediya :D

gautam - di D3 mein hume 3 names dene hote ha or batana hota ha ki kis name ki hum dil , dimag or dustbin mein rakhe ge

anchal - apne do barr review kiya tha dear ek as name 2nd as guest isi liye shayad pata na laga ho well demotion ki party hum dete ha :D

abhirika - iss chapter mein or mazae ga kyuki mein imagine karke itna has rahi thi mene pehli barr apna chaoter 2 barr read kiya :D hope apke exam bhi ache hue ho..by the way ap kya kar rahe ho ? i mean class

popi roy - poll na kholne ke liye thanku di luv you :D

R - dear shreya ke plan ke zariye yani newspaper mein or tv channels mein report dekha kar puri duniya ne purvi ki pic dekh li ha

**_guys kal hoga holi celebration meri story so get ready for a 2k chapter.._****_aj bhi 2k ha _****_now enjoy_**

* * *

purvi - really kyu hota ha esa ?

shreya - yeh sawal ka jawab tumhare pass hi ha..

purvi - matlab ?

shreya - tum magic kese karti ho..

purvi - ankhe band karke uss chezz ko dhyan se dekho jo tum karna chahte ho or phir chutki bajao..

shreya - vo hi toh baat ha..

purvi - kya shreya ek baat ko gol gol kyu ghuma rahi ho..

shreya - purvi tera magic isi liye ulta ho raha ha kyu tumhara sara dhyan abhijeet sir ki taraf ha..tum magic kar rahi ho lekin abhijeet sir ke upar..tumhare dil or dimag mein sirf abhijeet sir ghoom rahe ha..or janti ho esa kyu or kab hota ha ?

purvi - jab hume dosti karni ho..

shreya - nahi jab hume kisi ko like nahi kisi ko love karte ha..

purvi - areh yarr seedha seedha keho na..

shreya - u don't like abhijeet sir u love abhijeet sir..

purvi - what pyar or mein..?

shreya - kyu nahi hosakta kya..

purvi - lekin wo insan or mein..

shreya - purvi tum bhi insan ho fark itna ha ki u have magical powers..

purvi - agar esa hai toh ab mujhe kya karna chahiye..

shreya - tumhe unke dil mein jagha banani hogi impress karna hoga..

purvi - impress ka toh theek ha lekin confess ka kya ?.

shreya - wo ladko ka kaam ha unpar chodo

voice - areh sab log yaha ao jaldi..

all looked at each other as daya was calling them..

abhi was already smiling lady duo came near..

shreya - sir yeh daya kya hogaya ha..

abhi looked he think shreya was standing near him but it was purvi..shreya was with purvi..

abhi - tumhe khud pata chal jae ga..

daya (announce ) - guys iss holi yani parso mein mene party organize ki ha abhijeet ke ghar toh ana ha sabko..

dr.s - (taunting ) or kharacha kiska ha..

abhi - mera hi hoga na sir..yeh toh sirf organizer ha..

acp - acha ab mein kuch kehna chahta hu..ki kal tum log casual mein ana..

all got confused..

abhi - sir casual ?

acp - kal ek mission ke liye jana ha minister ki security ke liye..isi liye hune sectreatly provide karni ha vo so be ready

all - yes sir..

daya - (pov) ek kaam karu ga kal shreya ke sath time spend karu ga case abhi sambhal le ga..

**_next day.._**

acp - yeh abhi daya ajj bhi late ha..

duo - hum ae gae sir...

all looked duo were wearing goggles of cool dude..

acp - yeh joker ke chahsme kaha se laye ho..

abhi - sir daya pata nahi kaha se laya ha lekin mere wala cool ha kyu dude..

daya - yes cool

dr.s - or daya yeh bag.. kis liye..

daya - areh sir isme kuch khas nahi bus chips wager ha..

pankaj - sir mujhe dijiye na..

daya - nahi mere ha..

acp - hum yaha picnic nahi manane ae smajhe ab chalo..

all started going..daya hold abhi..

daya - abhi tu mere sath aa..

abhi - areh..

he hold his hand and took him ..

acp saw that..

acp - yeh dono kab sudhrege..

dr.s - jane do na...yarr..

**_on other side.._**

abhi and daya came little up from the bushes..and saw tasha and shreya together..

daya - abhi wo dekh shreya ..

abhi - dikh rahi ha andha nahi hu..

daya - abb yeh coustume dalkar tasha ko bhaga..mein shreya ko bhaga luga

abhi - costume..

daya took out gorilla costume..from bag

abhi - abbe kaha se utha laya..?

daya - jaha se tu joker or superman ke utha lekar aya tha..chal ab daal le

abhi - mein nahi daluga..

daya - panch soo rupay du ga..

abhi - la idhar..coustume..

abhi wore that..

daya - kafi cute gorilla lag rahe ho

abhi - yeh kaan par ribbon kyu ha..

daya - female gorilla ha..isi liye..

abhi looked at him..

daya - ese maat dekh ab jaa..

abhi (pov) - yarri ke liye kya kya karna padhta ha..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was seeing eveyone suddenly her eyes fall on man who was having gun and was suspicious .. to conform it she read the mind

purvi - oh toh yehi ha jo marne aya ha..ek kaam karti hu isse yehi behosh kardeti hu or fir abhijeet sir ko bulakar impression jama leti hu..

she pointed the finger and release a current but suddenly the man bent to tie laces..and the current strike the lock which got broke..and the cage was of gorilla..soon man went..

purvi - oh shit nishana chuk gaya..she follow the man..

gorilla ran out..

**_acp side.._**

acp - salukhe minister ka na cancel hogaya ha..

dr.s - kyu kya hua ?

acp - toffee ki tabiyat theek nahi..

dr.s - toffee ?

acp - unka kutta yarr..

dr.s - oo...lekin wo supari killer toh ghoom raha hoga na...

acp - ha vo toh ha..

**_tasha side.._**

both shreya and tasha were standing

tasha - yarr kafi bada zoo ha..

shreya - sahi kaha..

suddenly both recived a patted..

both turned and saw gorilla who roar..

girls - ahhhh

both ran opposite direction..abhi started laughing..suddenly he recived a pat..

abhi - kon hai oe..

he turned and saw real gorilla who was behaving romantically..

abhi - g..g..gorilla..ji..

gorilla was lost in female gorilla..(abhi ) hearts were revolving around his head

abhi was going to ran but gorilla hold his hand..he gulped the fear..and turned..he shock to see gorilla was sitting on his knee and offering him flower...

abhi - oh mere liye..thanku..lekin mere pass bahut ha acha bye..

he started going but gorilla hold him and pulled..

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan insan ke andar janwar chupa hua dekha ha lekin janwar ke andar janwar ha pehli barr dekh raha hu..bachale bhagwaan..

gorilla came near him..abhi was moving back..abhi pointed gorilla back..gorilla ran..

abhi - abhi bhagg..

abhi ran..gorilla turned and saw he also ran after him..

abhi - abbey yeh toh piche padh gaya daya bachale

**_daya _****_side_**

shreya was standing and breathing heavily suddenly someone pulled her..behind tree and she saw it was daya..

shreya - (shocks ) daya tum..matlab gorilla..ko tumne..

daya - tension maat lo abhi ha bus..tum meri tension lo he came near her..facd

voice - daya ke bache bacha mujhe..

both turned and daya shock..gorilla running after female gorilla (abhi ).

daya - oh my god abhi..bhago..wo asli gorilla ha

shreya - what !!..

abhi - areh bhag hi raha hu..mein..

daya - oh no..

both came out from bushes..

shreya - daya mein jaldi announcment karwati hu agge public ha..tum unke piche jao..

both ran opposite..direction..

**_in public.._**

kid was eating the ice cream and mother was paying money..kid saw something..

kid - mummy wo dekho gorilla pakadam pakdai khel rahe ha.

mother turn and shock..abhi and gorilla were running..

mother scream..

all cid officer became alert public started screaming..

announcement - gorilla apne pinjre se nikal chuka ha kripiya exit ki taraf bhagiye..

acp - what !!

all cid team reach there and shock to see senerio..both gorilla were taking round..

daya - oh my god..

acp - yeh sab kese hua..?

shreya - abhijeet sir jara jaldi bhagiye..

all shocked..

acp - abhijeet !!

daya - sir abhijeet female gorilla mein ha..

all shocked especially purvi..

dr.s - abhijeet tum pagal ho ese ladkiyo ka costume dalkar ghoom rahe..

abhi - sir app toh ese kar rahe ha jese mujhe shonk..ha..( pause ) mene yeh daya ke kehne par kiya..

daya - areh mujhe kya pata tha ese dekh kar asli gorilla tumhare piche padh jae ga..mene toh sirf tasha ko bhagane ke liye kiya tha..

all - what !!

daya bite his tounge..

shreya - daya tumne abhijeet sir ko phasa diya ..

abhi - phasaya toh phasaya lekin ab mujhe nikalo..

daya - abhijeet ek kaam karo uske sath pehle phere lena band karo or pedh par chadh jao..

abhi - abe gadhe bandro ki prajati ha pedh par chadna ata hoga usse..

daya - areh ha..hey bhagwaan tension ke mare dimag bhi nahi chal raha..

now abhi was tired he attached his back with tree..

abhi - daya agar meri izzat looti na iss gorilla ne toh teri izzat mein lut luga..

daya (tearly ) - esa na bol yarr mein tujhe kuch nahi hone du ga..

acp - abhijeet bhago gorilla aa raha ha..

abhi saw front gorilla came on running abhi get aside and gorilla hug the tree..

sachin - sir app mask utar dijiye..

dr.s - esa maat karna abhijeet..

abhi - kyu..?

dr.s - yarr bichare ka dil toot jae ga gorilla ka..

abhi (tearly ) - kamal ha apko gorilla ke dil ki padi ha meri nahi.

abhi started running again..suddenly a man came abhi pushed him towards gorilla the gun fall from him..

purvi - sir yeh wohi admi ha jo minister ko marne ki sajish kar raha iske pass gun bhi ha mene dekha ha..

acp - what..sachin freedy pakdo usse..hum abhijeet ko dekte ha..

all ran ..


	18. ch 18

anchal - dear bahut ideas ha but abhi mujhe na yeh story likhne mein bahut maza aa raha ha ek barr iske dono parts hojae kyuki dono parts bahut maze dar ha fir mein likhu gi sabke plots

guest - thanku..

guest - here it is

abhirika world - mein bhi agar compartment clear toh 12th

shweta - chalo ab chod dete ha itna satana

rida - shukar ha apka review aya i am happy :D

guest - thanku so much for ur praise dear :D

abhiii - thanku

gautam 1 - thanku

popi roy - apse toh baat kar hi li ha mene

gauri - thanku so much kaha the app itni der se

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

daya - abhi bhago..

abhi - areh bhag raha hu lekin yeh gorilla piche hi nahi chod raha..

shreya - ab kya kare..(to purvi ) purvi ..

purvi - mere pass idea ha..

she ran..near abhi..

daya - purvi aram se..

purvi came near abhijeet

purvi - sir ek kaam kijiye app gorilla ke cage ke piche jaiye..

abhi - ok..

abhi went there..

purvi snapped her fingers..gorilla jerk he turned and saw female gorilla in cage he jump purvi locked the cage..

purvi (pov) - shukar ha jadu chal gaya sahi gorilla ko confuse kardiya..

and she came near abhijeet who sat behind the tree and removed his mask..he was breathing heavily and covered with sweat..

purvi - sir app theek ha..

abhi looked at her..she bend down and gave him bottle...abhi removed his glove and drank water..purvi hide her laughter..

abhi - (angry look )tum has rahi ho..

purvi nodded in no..with fear..

abhi started laughing..purvi also join him..both sat behind tree..

abhi - jaan bachane ke liye shukriya..

purvi - apne bhi toh bachai thi

soon team came..

acp - abhi tum theek ho na .

abhi - yes sir..

acp - kiska plan tha yeh...

daya gulped the fear..

abhi - sir jane dijiye na..

acp - batao..

abhi looked at daya acp glare at daya..

shreya - daya sir mujhe apse yeh umeed nahi thi...

and she went..

daya - areh shreya suno toh..

and he ran after her

**_at home._**

daya - abhi sorry yarr.

both were moving around table abhi was moving with bat..

abhi - kamine tere chakar mein meri izzat looti jati..

daya - areh mujhe kya pata tha waha hum ishq ladha rahe honge or yaha asli gorilla tumhare sath game khel raha hoga..

abhi - tere pyar ke chakar mein mein duniya ke samne shakal nahi dikha pata..

and hit him with..bay

daya - ahh abhi sorry..(he ran abhi also ran around table)..arhe yarr pehle shreya naraz hogayi ab tu horaha ha yeh nahi chale ga..

abhi - koi keh raha tha ki pyar mein sab kuch chal ta ha..

daya - areh yarr mein insan ke pyar ki bata kar raha tha insan or gorilla ke pyar ki nahi..

abhi - daya tu pite..ga..

suddenly door open..purvi came in the house..and daya looked at her.

daya - areh purvi tum agai..

abhi turned daya in mean time snatched the bat abhi turned towards daya who pushed him..abhi was going to fall when purvi hold him from waist with both of her hand..daya ran in the room..abhivi were having eyelock..both herd the bell rang sound and came out from the lock..abhi stood up properly..

abhi - thanku..

purvi (smile..) - welcome..

abhi smile bell rang again..purvi went open the door..

man - ur order mam

purvi looked at abhi..

purvi - apne order kiya ha..

abhi nodded in no..daya came out

daya - areh order agaya..

he went took the order he took out the purse..

abhi - abbe yeh mera purse ha..

daya ignore him and gave the money..

man - sir chute nahi ha..

daya - koi baat nahi keep the change..

man - thanku sir..and he went..

abhi - (shock )abbe mera purse kab luta

daya - jab tere hath se bat luta..or tera balance chuta tab yeh purse luta..chalo ab mein chala khane pine or sone purvi tum abhi attend karlo plz..agar bhook lagi ho toh kuch bana dena..isse..

and he went and lock the room abhi shock..there was silence

purvi - app kuch le ge..?

abhi - ji nahi thanku..

purvi - sir app ji mata kahiye app senior ha abhi - lekin abhi toh mein bhi junior hu..

purvi - lekin mere liye toh senior ha..abhi bhi..app bethiye..

both sat on sofa..

purvi - wese sir app zyaada baat kyu nahi karte..?

abhi - wo bus ese hi..

purvi - wese sir apke bare mein kafi suna ha sabse..

abhi smile..

purvi - sir i love u ..

abhi - (shock ) what!!

purvi - kisi ne bola ha apko i mean koi ladki..

abhi - ohh nahi abhi tak toh nahi..

purvi - app ladkiyo se bata kyu nahi karte zayada..

abhi - ladkiyo ke mamle mein kafi kamzor ho or koi dost nahi hai na ladki .

purvi - aggar app mind na karo toh kya hum dosti kar sakte ha..(she forward her hand..)

abhi looked at that..

purvi - friends..

abhi smile and shake hand..

abhi - friends..

purvi became happy..

purvi - finally apse dosti ho hi gayi..ab toh app nahi sharmae ge nahi na mujhse..

abhi - koshish karu ga..wese kal holi ha tum aa rahi ho na..

purvi - au gi na..apne bulaya ha mere dost ne bulaya ha toh kyu nahi augi..

abhi smile shyly..

purvi - lekin mujhe nahi lagta maza ae ga..

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - tasha - vivek se naraz ha shreya daya se holi ke mahol mein narazgi acha nahi lagta..or na hi koi ae ga dekhna...

abhi - sabhi khushi se ae ge dekhna..kal bus tum..wese agar tum kisi ko bula na chahti ho i mean tumhara boy friend..ho toh bula sakti ho..

purvi - mere boy friend toh app hi Hai na..

abhi - mein..??

purvi - ha app ladke ha or mere dost ha toh app hi hue mere boy friend..

abhi laughed on her inoccence..

abhi - matlab koi khass nahi ha..

purvi - apke ilawa koi nahi ha..mere liye app hi sabse khass ha

abhi - (he laughed seeing her inoccence) mujhe khass status dene ke liye shukriya..lekin shayad mein iske laya k nahi hu..

purvi - kisne kaha ese..app hi toh layak ho iss status ke..

abhi - nahi purvi..khass vo hote ha jo apke liye kuch bhi kar jae..kuch special kar jae lekin mein essa nahi hu mein sirf apne desh ke liye khass ho sakta hu or kisi ke liye bhi nahi yaha tak daya ke liye bhi nahi..

purvi - esa kyu keh rahe ha app ?

abhi - (smile ) mein desh ke liye jaan de bhi sakta hu or le bhi sakta hu..kisi ki bhi

lekin agar yeh kaam daya ya or koi kahe karne ko toh mein yeh kaam nahi karuga..

purvi - phir toh app har desh wasiyo ke liye bhi khatra ban sakte ha..

abhi - esi bata nahi ha deshwasiyo se hi toh desh banta ha unke liye khatra bana matlab atankwadi bana isse better mein marna pasand karuga

purvi - kafi desh bhakti ha app me..

abhi smile..

purvi - i like it..

abhi saw the clock..

abhi - oh no kafi time hogaya ha mein chalta hu..

purvi - ajj raat yehi ruk jaiye na..

abhi - nahi or bhi kaam ha mein chalta hu..

and he went..purvi waved him..bye..

**_at next day._**

team was standing..

daya - boss tum toh keh rahe the special guest anne wale ha..areh unka chodo ladkiya nahi ai abhi tak..

abhi - ek guest toh aggai wo dekh ..

daya looked at girl coming

daya - yeh kon ha..

dr.s (shock ) - kavita..

acp - tu janat ha..

dr.s - boss yeh meri gf ha..

kavita went nera abhi..

kavita - Happy holi abhijeet ..and she applied colour on him

abhi - thanku mam for coming apko bhi happy holi...

kavita looked at dr.s..

kavita - huh..

and she..went..

dr.s - yeh tumne kya kiya abhijeet usse kyu bulaya..?? or kya kaha usse

abhi - areh guest ha..mene bus itna kaha ki salukhe sir ne apko bulane se mana kiya tha but mera maan nahi maana

dr.s - tumne toh seedha agg laga di ab vo mujhse naraz rahe gi...

abhi - toh mana lijiye..

dr.s - kese..

abhi - abb yehi bhi mein batau...

dr.s - areh madat toh kar sakte ho na..

daya - abhi karde na...

acp - abhijeet karde madat bichare ki

abhi - badle mein kya mile ga..

dr.s - jo tum chahoge vo dilwau ga...

abhi - phir theek ha..

daya - lekin kare ge kya ..

abhi - sab intezaam ha..

abhi wistled..soon the beats started boys and girls came..abhi hold dr.s and daya hand and went in mid joing boys

**_abhi came near. kavita.._**

abhi - Soni soni akhiyon vaali

Dil deja ya deja re humko tu gaali

trio - Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

**_kavit came near dr.s_**

kavit - Jhooti jhooti batiyon waale

Bholi soorat dil ke ye kaale

Jhooti jhooti batiyon waale

Bholi soorat dil ke hai.

**_she pushed dr.s _**

Dil ke ye kaale.

**_and went near girls _**

girls - Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

**_daya saw shreya .. shreya was not having colour daya smile naughtly and filled colours in hand and came neat shreya bit shreya stop with glare daya turned to go shreya turned to girls but daya picked and applied colour..on her she shock daya went near boys_**

daya - Jaa kudiye jo kar le

Gora badan tera rang diya

shreya - Oye mundiya vaada raha

Suli pe jo na tujhe tang diya

daya - Main suli pe chad jaanva

Tu bol abhi mar jaanva

shreya - Main tujhse agar dar jaanva

Dil naam tere kar jaanva

**_abhi came in mid nd kept arm on shreya_** **_'s _****_shoulder_**

abhi - Yaad rakhna mera kehna

Ye dil ek din mil jaane hain

boys - Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

girls - Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

**_vivek saw tasha coming but she was with brother he became irritate suddenly shock someone throw water full off colour on brother he saw above freedy and pankaj show thumbs up vivek felt a pat he turned abhi gave him glass and ordered to drink vivek drank..his head spin.._**

abhi - go

**_vivek went to tasha and hold her hand he was going to hug but she pushed_**

vivek - Kyon mujhse door khadi hai

tasha - Badi masti tujhe chadi hai

vivek - Kyon mujhse door khadi hai

Dil ke nazdeek badi hai

Aa lag ja gale tu kisi bahane se

Bahane se bahane se

tasha - Badi masti tujhe chadi hai

Har ladki door khadi hai

Main aagayi phir bhi

Tere bulane se

Bulane se bulane se

**_abhi came near vivek and winked tasha _**

abhi - Soch kar tha tujhe aana

Aakar vaapas ne jaana

boys - Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

girl - Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

**_sachin saw liza coming with kid..he came was going near her but abhi hold his hand_**

**_and told something_**

abhi - usse bache ko baap ka lyar dena tere hath mein ha daya nr usse baat karli ha agar rishta tujhe manzoor ha toh acha ha uska pati toh raha nahi lekin tu yeh farz nibha sakta ha

**_sachin smile.._**

sachin - mujhe manzoor ha..

**_shreya came with red colour .._**

shreya - toh shubh kaam mein deri kyu

**_sachin took the colour and filled on liza she felt shy all clapped sachin picked kid and applied colour to him_** **_he hug liza_**

sachin - Gam ho ya koi khushi

Purva ka jhonka hai

Ek aaye ek jaayega

Kyon dil ko roka hai

liza - Is dil ko humne nahin

Hame dil ne roka hai

Koi bata de zara

Kya sach kya dhoka hai

**_acp came and keot hand on both_**

acp - Ye duniya saari

Badi hai pyari

Yahi ek sach hai

Ye sab rang bade suhaane hain

boys started dancing around them

boys -Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

girls - Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

**_soon purvi came in pure white boys started dancing around..her_**

boys - Soni soni akhiyon vaali

Dil deja ya deja tu gaali

**_girls pulled purvi towards them self_**

girls - Jhooti jhooti batiyon waale

Bholi soorat dil ke ye kaale

boys - Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

girls - Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain

**_purvi came near abhi...daya patted abhi back who turned and saw purvi _**

Hum tere deewane hain

Hum aashiq mastane hain

**_purvi forwarded her hand..and applied colour on his both cheeks.._**

Ye aashiq lut jaane hain

Dil sab de tut jaane hain.

**_.._**abhi took the colour from her hand and applied to her both cheeks..


	19. ch 19

**_anchal - story ready ha dear app bus order kare_****_here is the update guys ajj do update ha plz read ch 18 first_**

* * *

**_at night_**

**_in acp's home.._**

dr.s - boss

acp - hmm

dr.s - yarr mera na ek dost ha egypt mein rehta ha..usse meri kuch madat chahiye thi..

acp - madat kesi madat..

dr.s - areh yarr pagal hua pada ha bichara kehta ha ki mummy ko nikalna ha janch karni ha lekin khatra ha.

acp - khatra..

dr.s - ha ek shrap ka khatra..or dusra choro ka

acp - matlab tu ab choro se panga lene jae ga..

dr.s - areh nahi yarr formality karne jaa raha hu..usse lagta ha ki khazane ke daku waha ka khazan le jae ge jabki khazana ya daku ese ki cheeze ajj ke zamane mein thodi na hoti ha...

acp - wo toh ha..

dr.s - ek kaam kar tu bhi chal na..

acp - areh nahi yarr agar mein chala gaya toh yaha kaam kon sambhale ga..

dr.s - abhijeet hai na boss uske sath daya bhi ha..

acp - salukhe daya jesi harkate kar ta hai na maan nahi karta beuro chod ke jane ka..or abhijeet uske saath hi chaki mein piss jata ha..

dr.s - areh yarr tu galat soch raha ha abhijeet kaam ke mamle mein strict ha..

acp - nahi ha..

dr.s - chal test karke dekhte ha mere pass ek idea ha..

acp - kya idea..

**_next day.._**

all were busy in reading in file..sunddenly they herd..acp was seeing everyone from camera at home on laptop

dr.s - daya abhijeet ab se beuro tum log sambhalo ge..acp nahi ae ga..

daya - kya baat ha sir acp sir ko kya hua..

dr.s - uski tabiyat theek nahi

all became tensed

dr.s - zayada tension mat lo kaam ke pressure ke karan bukhar ha..

daya - ab kar bhi kya sakte ha itni umar mein kaam ka bhoj le ge toh yehi hoga

**_acp smile seeing his care.._**

dr.s - vo toh ha khair ha yehi batane ke liye aya hu ab mein chalta hu..

purvi - don't worry sir hum beuro ko sambhal le ge

and soon he went..

abhi - chalo ab sab kaam par lag jao..file complete karo..

all gain the position back..freedy came near abhi..

freedy - sir is file check karni thi acp sir ko dikhani thi..

abhi - ek kaam karo mein check kardu ga baad mein sir sign karde ge..

freedy kept the file..suddenly cabin phone rang

daya - abhijeet sir ka phone attend karlo head quater se ha..

abhi - nahi yarr sir ke phone ko mein hath nahi laga sakta ...

daya - ab kya kare..

abhi - ek kaam karta hu head quaters phone kardeta hu ki sir theek nahi ha unhe call na kare..

daya - thik ha..

acp (pov) - mere karan kahi musibat na khadi hojae..

abhi inform the head quater..

daya - kya bola..

abhi - unhe vo case kal chahiye jo zoo mein supari killer pakda gaya ha..or sir ko wo file karne ko di ha

daya - ab..

abhi - mein likh deta hu

daya - mein description de du ga..

suddenly beuro phone rang shreya picked..

shreya - cid beuro...what !! oh my god..hum karte ha sir..(and she kept the phone and went near the team )

abhi - kya hua shreya ?

shreya - sir mumbai ke ek hotel mein blast hogaya ha..

all shock..

shreya - terrorist attack ha..log ab bhi andar phase ha sir..unsab ki jaan khatre mein terrorist ne bandi bana liye ha..

acp (pov) - my god logo ki jaan bachana important ha..

abhi - sab ko bacha le ge don't be panick..

daya - abhijeet log unke kabze mein ha..hume acp sir ki guidance chahiye..

abhi - unke guidance ke binaa hum bhi kuch kar sakte ha daya vishvass rakho khud par..

suddenly phone rang..

this time purvi picked

purvi - hello cid beuro

man - acp ko phone de..

purvi - acp sir nahi ha..

man - toh uske chamche ko de..

purvi - chamcha..

man - abhijeet..

purvi (angrily ) - tameez se paisha samjha cid ke senior officer ha vo..tumhara koi nokar nahi samjhe..

all looked at her..

man - abbe zayada shanpati nahi chup chap usse phone samjhi..boss hoga tera..humare liye toh vo ab kathputli hoga..

purvi (angrily ) - dekho..

but she shocked abhi snatched the phone..rudely..

and kept on speaker

abhi - abhijeet here..

man - kafi shaani officer thi tumhari... mera kimti time barbad kardiya

abhi looked at her purvi downed her eyes..

abhi - kon ho tum..?

man - baat karne ke dhang se jan jana chaiye tha tumhe ki mein kon ho sakta hu..

abhi - ek atankwadi..

man - abb pehchana ..or ha pehle hi kehdu ki phone trace maat karna kyuki wahi mile ga..jaha yeh humla hua ha samjhe..

abhi - kya chahta ha tu..

man - sathiyo ki rihai..

abhi - sathi..

man - eye gang jiske admi tumhare giraft mein ha..

abhi - oh toh tum right hand ke baare mein baat kar rahe ho..

man - ha..

abhi - vo yaha nahi ha..

man - matlab tumne hi toh pakad rakha tha..

abhi - vo rajasthan mein ha..jaipur jail mein band..

man - toh kese bhi karke yaha la samjhe..

abhi - waqt chahiye kagzi karwai ke liye..

man - hume kuch nahi pata wo sab samjhe..tumhe ek din ka waqt de raha hu agar kaam nahi hua toh ek namuna mene already bhej diya ha ..samjh jao ge..

(all shocked )..

man - apne ek officer ko bahar bhej ..

abhi - kyu ?

man - nammona lane ko..

and he cut the call..

daya - ab kya kare boss order pass kawane ko time lage ga..

abhi - order pass karwane ki zarurat nahi..hum koi kaidi nahi riha karwae ge..

all shocked..acp was listning this carefully..

purvi - sir app yeh leh rahe ha vo marde ga sabhi ko..appka ek galat kadam nirdosh par bhari pade ga..

abhi - purvi mein jo bolta hu soch samjh kar bolta hu understand..mujhe galat sabit maat karo..

daya - tumhare dimag mein chal kya raha ha..

abhi didn't speak any thing..as he was think..

abhi - tasha press confrence arrange karwao..

tasha - yes sir..

shreya blue print lekar ao...

shreya - yes sir..

abhi - sachin dekh kar ao bahar kis namune ki baat kar raha ha yeh..

sachin - yes sir..

abhi - vivek jis number se phone aya tha usse tap karo..

vivek - yes sir..

soon sachin came with box..

sachin - sir yeh box..ha bahar..

duo looked at each other daya brought detector..and check..

daya - boss koi bomb nahi ha..

both wore the gloves..abhi open the box and thing inside make shock everyone..

acp - my god..

daya - kata hua sar..

purvi clossed her eyes..and started breathing heavily..

abhi - purvi isse..

but he looked at her condition..he sighted

abhi - sachin isse salukhe sir ke pass bhej do..

sachin - yes sir..

sachin took that purvi removed her hands from her eyes..and looked abhi was standing angrily..

abhi - (rude tone ) cid mein dar ki koi jagha nahi ha samjhi agar itna hi darna hota ha toh ghar mein chupkar betho..samjhi..

all looled at them purvi downed her head..

abhi to all

abhi - yaad rahe humare pass 16 ghante ha samjhe..

daya (shock ) - lekin deadline toh 24 ghante ki ha..

abhi - daya hume jald se jald chudwana ha sabko smajhe..

daya - 16 ghante mein koi kaam nahi hoga..

abhi - lekin hum karke dikhae ge..because we are cid mumbai..(all became proud )

abhi - purvi footage nikalo buildings ke cemera ki...

purvi (low tone ) - yes sir

**_acp homes.._**

acp - kahi yeh josh mein kuch kho na bethe..


	20. ch 20

**_so sorry guys for late update mein ajj reply nahi du gi i recived very less review for 2 chapters i am very angry aggar mujhe ache number of reviews mile toh kal jaldi update hoga nahi toh raat ko barha baje update hoga _**

* * *

daya - abhi tu rude ho raha ha..

abhi - daya instant action ke liye yeh sab karna padta ha..

suddenly the phone rang..abhi picked..

abhi - hello..(he keot it on speaker )

man.- bethe bethe itni der hogayi lekin tera kii admi dikha nahi airport par..nikla bhi ha beuro se ki nahi..

abhi ' nikle ga jaldi nikle ga..

and the man cut..

daya - ab kya kare...

abhi took the pen and wrote a letter..and gave to pankaj..

abhi - pankaj ye letter ajatshatru tak pahunchao..delhi jao..

pankaj - sir dekhi..

abhi - cid delhi se milo Ajat hi humari madat kare ga..

daya - lekin karo ge kya ?

abhi - sab kuch iss chitthi mein ha daya..ajat samjh jae ga..

pankaj left..

daya saw abhi worried..

daya - kya baat ha abhi pareshan ho..

abhi - daya yeh eye gang ne humare phone ya beuro ke landline toh nahi nah hack kiye honge..

daya - check karwane ke liye...kisi expert ko bulae..

abhi - esa nahi kar sakte bahar se ae hue insan oar iss samyeh vishvass karna..sahi nahi..

shreya - sir yeh kaam purvi kar sakti ha..

abhi - purvi..

purvi came

purvi - sir recordings agai ha..

daya - itni jaldi wag..

purvi smile..

abhi -(softly ) rakhdo

shreya - purvi kya tum humare phones ese adjust kar sakti ho taki koi track na kare..

purvi - mein ?

shreya - ha tum jese tumne yeh vedio lai itni jaldi vese kardo na..

purvi understand..

purvi - ok..mein kardeti hu..

all gave there phone to purvi..

tasha - sir media agai ha milna chahti ha..

abhi - theek ha ata hu (to all ) dhyan rahe jab tak yeh case khatam nahi hojata tab tak aco sir ko oata na chale nahi ghabea jae ge or tabiyat bigad jae gi..

all smile on his care..sachin came

abhi - daya chalo..sachin ek kaam karo recordings dekho koi shak ho toh batao..

and duo went with tasha..

**_purvi side.._**

shreya saw purvi sad..

shreya - purvi udass maat ho..

purvi - mene sir ko gussa dilwa diya..

shreya - purvi wo gussa nahi ha sirf tensed achanak iss case ke karan dekhna wo iss case ke baad khud tumse maffi mange ge..

purvi - tumhe esa kyu lagat ha..

shreya - kyuki mere sath bhi esa hi vyavhar kiya ha kai barr unhone crime soot par lekin baad mein sorry bhi bola ha unhone or manaya bhi ha..

purvi smile sadly..

shreya - ab chal jadu se yeh sab theek kar..

purvi - shreya mein soch rahi hu ki jadu chod kar normally jeene ki koshish karu..

shreya - areh thode bahut jadu se kuch nahi hoga..sir ke samne maat use karna ...

**_(aco didn't hear as his eyes were in conference )_**

**_in conference_**

abhi - dkehiye yeh conference public ki suraksha ke liye ki gai ha humari sabse darkhwas ha ki kripya shanti banae rakhe or gharo se bahar na nikle ..

reporter - sir yeh terrorist chahte kya ha..

abhi - apne sathiyo ki rihai..righy hand of eye gang ko chudwana

reporter - apo unhe riha kare ge..

abhi - ha janta ki surkasha ke liye kuch bhi kare ge..

reporter - sir ese roh ek criminal kanoon ke naak ke neeche se nikal jae ga.

abhi - kanoon hi kehta ha ek nirdosh ko bachane ke liye 100 mujrim chodne padhe toh wo bhi hum kare ge...

reporter - sir jo log waha phase ha usme bache , budhe saab ha..

daya - hum apni taraf se jitni jaldi yeh process kar sakte ha kar rahe ha..

reporter - ek or sawal sir acp sir kaha ha..

duo looked at each other..

abhi - wo kisi mission ke liye bahar ha..

duo got up..

reporter - sir sir..

but duo went..

**_acp 's home.._**

acp - agar mein samne gaya toh bicharo ko bura lage ga jo bhi karna hoga chup kar karna hoga lekin karu kya mein..ha head quater se request karta hu jaldi karwahi kare..

he dialled the at head quaters..

acp - hello sir mein acp pradyuman bol raha hu sir eye gang ke right hand ko nikalne ke liye jo bhi karwahi ha wo kya jaldi ho sakti ha..

man - sir karwai toh tab hogi na jab ko letter aya ho..

acp (shock ) - what !! (pov) abhijeet toh media ko keh raha ha ki letter bhej diya ha..

he cut the call..and went near the laptop..

**_in beuro.._**

daya - abhijeet tum toh keh rahe the kaidi ko riha karne application bhej diya ha lekin abhi tak tumne kuch nahi bheja..

abhi - logo ko shaant karne ke liye esa..bola..

he went near the table..

abhi - sab log idhar ajao .

purvi (happily ) - sir sabhi laptop or mobile ko hack free kardiya ha

abhi - good..(to all ) ab hum divide honge.. adhe hotel ki team hogi adhe officers hotel ke ass pass ho rahi naka bandi mein shamil honge..or do team hongi meri or daya ki..daya tumhari team nakabandi mein khade gi..or team mein honge purvi , freedy , tasha , shreya , pankaj or sachin tum bahar raho ge unka dhyan bhatkane ke liye..vivek tum cctv hack karlo ge..

vivek - yes sir..

daya - nahi hum hotel mein maa jauga ga..

abhi - daya abhi ladne ka time nahi ha 3 ghante already nikal chuke ha..

daya - abhijeet yeh jo tumhara plan hai na tumhe hero bana raha ha jante ho tum kitna khatra ha..

abhi - khatro se ladna humara kaam ha..

daya - toh tum akele kyu ?

abhi - ha mein akel hi jauga tum sab ki jaan nahi johim mein daluga..

daya - or tumhara kya tum koi khas ho jo tumhe koi khatra nahi hoga...

abhi - (angrily ) daya is time acp sir nahi ha toh mein senior hu or mere orders follow honge samjhe

daya throw the file angrily and went..abhi didn't try to stop..shreya was going to walk after him..

abhi - shreya blue print plz..

shreya stop and gave print to him

abhi started looking it..

shreya - sir plz purvi ko lejaiye..

abhi - (strict ) shreya mein akela jauga..thats my last order

purvi - nahi sir app akele nahi jae ge..

abhi - toh ab kya tum mere orders bhi follow nahi karo ge..kya (all downed his head )

sachin - sir firbhi..

but he stoo as abhi shown his hand...

abhi - mera kaam ha order dena or tumhara kaam ha un orders ko follow karna samjhe...or ha bullet proof jacket daal lena..yaad se..

all looked at eachother..

abhi - ab chalo sab..

and all started moving..but stop listning something

purvi - sir app jo marji kar lijiye mein aoke sath jaugi..

abhi turned and came in front of her..all were fearing what will happen..

abhi - dekho abhi tak tumne sirf tumne mujhe pyar se baat karte hue dekha ha mera guss nahi dekha ha tumne samjhi isi liye esa bol rahi ho...

purvi - sir phir bhi app plz akele nahi jae ge

waha khatra ha..

abhi - bol toh ese rahi ho ki koi jadu karo gi or khatre se bacha logi..

purvi - kuch esa hi samajh lijiye..

abhi - theek ha phir mein bhi dekhta hu kya kar sakti ho tum..

**_and he went_**


	21. ch 21

**_guys sirf 4 reviews !!_**

thanku shweta , abhirika world , guest , gautam 1 for review

missing abhijeet girl , rida , anchal ,R , popi di , eman , abhi , mansi .

guest - apke liye mene jaldi update de diya hope u will enjoy..

**_guys plz aggar app intrested ho tab bhi mein next part likhu or uske liye mene ek choti si jhalak bhi likhi ha like promo..jo mein kal dugi aggar mujhe ache number mein reviews mile_**

* * *

in van..

Dr.s , abhivi , and vivek

Vivek - sir yeh rahe cctvs

abhivi were wearing bullet proof jacket..

Purvi - main hall mein sab kaid ha..

Abhi - or top floor par bhi log phase honge waha agg abhi tak lagi hogi..

Dr.s - hume kisi tarha se ghusna hoga andar

Purvi - lekin ghuse ge kese bahar sakht pehra ha..

Abhi - terrace khali ha..

Vivek - sir helicopter mangwau..

Abhi - nahi bahut awaz hogi sab alert hongi hum grappling hook ka istemal kare ge..ek building se doosri building tak jane ke liye..

Purvi - yes sir..

Abhi - vivek..kya tum cctv ko ese hack kar sakte ho jese hum jo dikhae vo hi ho..

Vivek - sir yeh sirf kuch hi time ke liye ho sakta ha baki jaha se sab record kiya jata ha waha hona important ha..

Abhi - kab tak kar sakte ho..

Vivek - maximum 10 minute..

Purvi - sir ho sakta ha..

all looked at her..

Purvi - mein kar sakti hu..(to vivek ) zara hatna..

she started doing something with computer and hidely snapped her fingers..

Purvi - hogaya

Abhi - ok good hum chalete ha connect rehna..

abhivi moved out..

**_on other side.._**

Daya - sab gaddiya ache se check ho rahi ha..

All - yes sir..

Freedy - sir wepons pahunchane ke liye appko lagta ha vo yehi se ae ge..

Daya - or koi rasta nahi ha..yehi se ana hoga..unhe..agar hotel se bahar ana ha tab bhi agar ander jana ha tab bhi

**_abhi side._**

**_._**abhivi were on terrace..

abhi was watching through binocoulers

Abhi - abhi bhi keh raha hu chali jao agar jana ha..

Purvi - nahi jana..

abhi glare at her..he picked the grappling hook..and gun and pointed..the grappling hook attached on the other terrace..he inserted gravity hook on rope..

Abhi - ab jao..

Purvi - sir pehle app jaiye..

Abhi - (angrily ) tumhe agge karke mein musibat mein nahi dalna chahta samjhi..orders manliya karo tum nayi ho isi liye anjam nahi pata ki josh mein rehkar kya ho sakta ha..ab chalo..

purvi with the held of rope went to terrace ...abhi also came..and removed the rope..

Abhi - gun par silencer laga lo..

purvi- yes sir..

both went down side..

Abhi - chup jao..

both saw two goons moving to and fro..

Abhi - purvi hume ek kaam karna hoga..dono ko ek sath marna hoga..samjhi..

Purvi - yes sir..

both loaded teh gun and shoot the goons when they were together..they drag there dead bodies away..both saw to more goons on other side..and shoot them also..

Purvi - sir yaha zayada pehra nahi ha..

Abhi - sahi kaha..tumne..

they moved down and did the same..hidingly...

**_they came on second floor.._**

Purvi - sir yaha jayada tar room jale hue ha..oh no

Abhi- kya hua..

Purvi - sir bullets khatam ha ab kya kare..

Abhi - silent killing..

Purvi (pov) - jadu se le au..nahi abhijeet sir ke sath esa jadu theek nahi..

both passes through the burnt room..suddenly they herd child crying they looked the room was totally burnt..

Abhi - ek kaam karo tum yehi ruko or ha koi awaz maat karna wo sab log neeche hi ha..samjhi..

Purvi - yes sir..

abhi went inside the room..and started searching..suddenly he recived the kick from behind he fall down..goon was going to attack him when he hold and kicked the goon and the fight started...

purvi herd the noise..

Purvi - kahi abhijeet sir musibat mein toh nahi..

she went inside...and saw them fighting..she saw goon gun fall down..she picked and shoot the goon twice..abhi shock..to listen the gun sound..

soon the goon was on floor..

Abhi (rudely ) - yeh tumne kya kiya..

**_on first floor.._**

Goom - lagta ha koi ha upar..(to other ) ja pakad ke laa jo bhi ha..

**_abhi side.._**

Purvi - sir wo app par..humla

Abhi (irritated ) - toh mein ladh raha tha na..niklo ab tum yaha se..

Purvi (shock ) - sir !!

abhi join his hands in front of him..

Abhi - agar senior mana ha toh abhi ke abhi iss khidki se niklo..plz..

Purvi - sir..

both herd listen the door opening sound..

Abhi - purvi bhago tum..

Purvi - sir..

Abhi - i said just go

and he pushed her..outside..

goons came inside..

Goon 1 - pakad lo isse..they tired abhi and took him away..hit his forehead

**_in van.._**

purvi came..with sad face..

Vivek - purvi ander sab control mein ha..

purvi was silent..

Vivek - purvi kya hua abhijeet sir kaha ha

Dr.s - purvi bache batao kya hua..

Purvi - da..da...daya ko call karo..

Dr.s - lekin baat kya ha..

Purvi - (tearly ) plz call karo daya ko

dr.s connected all but abhi was not able to connect..

Daya - yes sir..

Dr.s - daya purvi tumse baat karna chahti ha..

Daya - ha bolo purvi..

Purvi (tearly ) - d..d..daya abhi abhijeet sir ko terrorist ne apne kabze karliya ha..

all shocked..daya was going to fall but police cops caught him..

Police - sir sambhaliye..

daya stood up..

Daya - yeh yeh kese hua..?

purvi told everything..daya took a deep breath to control his tears..

Shreya - tumne usske mana karne ke bawajood bhi sab kiya..purvi

Dr.s - mein ko connect kar raha hu..

all shocked..

Dr.s - bahut hua yeh khel tum log nahi sambhal sakte yeh sab..

he connected acp..

**_acp side.._**

Acp - offo nahi headquater kuch bata raha ha , na salukhe na media pata nahi kya hora hoga

suddenly his phone rang..he saw it was of salukhe..

Acp - ha salukhe...

Dr.s- boss abhijeet terrorist ki giraft mein ha..

acp shock..

Acp - what !! yeh tum log abb bata rahe ho..

Daya - hume bhi abhi pata chala ha..

Acp - tum logo ne usse akele jane hi kyu diya..

Dr.s - pradyuman purvi thi uske sath...

Acp - abhijeet ka itna dimag kaam nahi karta ki koi trained officer ko lekar jae nayi officer ki nahi

purvi covered her mouth and downed her head..

Daya - abhi hum kya kare sir ..

Acp - ab yeh toh terrorist hi batae ge..ki kya demand hai unki..


	22. ch 22

gauri - gadbad abhi baki ha mere dost

anchal.- yaha par bhi suspence sirf yaha nahi egypt ki jo story hogi usme romance , suspence , horror sab hoga..

abhirika world - next chapter abhivi ha full on..

eman - kya karu yarr reviews hi kaam milte ha by the way all the best for exam and sorry mujhe pata nahi tha iss bare mein..ki apke exam ha warna disturb na karti

abhii - thanku

gautam 1 - kabhi kabar leaders ko gussa dikhana padta ha..

shweta -.wo next chapter par pata lage ga.

guest - takrar ke bina pyar mazza nahi ata or thoda toh care dikhana tha purvi ka isi loye yeh kiya

**_guys iske baad egypt series shuru hoga..jisme abhi ko love hoga purvi se , thode chapter bore kare ge lekin plz seh lena ...horror hoga , suspense hoga and a salt of magic and romance.._**

so get ready now enjoy..

* * *

**_at hall_**

Goon - boss dekho toh sahi kise lae ha hum..

goon head (gh )

GH - areh waah khud cid ke senior inspector badhare hai yaha..

Abhi - dekho inlogo ko jane do samjhe..yeh log masoom hai inlogo ne kya bigada hai tumhara..

GH - sahi kaha bigada toh tumhari force ne ha lekin kya hai na tumhari force inhi logo ke liye toh kaam karti ha..isi liye pakda ha isse..

Abhi - dekho tumhari dushmani humse ha inse nahi..toh inhe chodo..

GH - hum apne boss ko chudane ki chabbi ko kabhi nahi chod sakte

Abhi - tumhe lagta hai esa tumhara boss jaldi chut jae ga..

goons looked at eachother..

GH - chute gana jab tu dard se chilae ga..

goons hit his legs..GH hold his hairs and made him sit on knee his hands were already tired..GH hold knife and put on his neck..

GH (to goons ) - record kar..

goon took out the phone and started recording..

GH - chal bol humari mange jaldi puri karo..

Abhi - sir inki demand kuch bhi karke maat puri kariye ga..

GH - aee..

he pressed knife on his neck blood started ozzing abhi bite his lips... and closed his eyes..goon pressed his hairs also...

GH - acp agar tumne eye gang ke right hand ko 5 ghante ke andar jail se nahi choda toh tere yeh right hand (he pressed his knife more tightly ) ki lash tere beuro mein hogi or uske baad yani 24 ghante ke baad yeh (pointed a the host ) inki lashe yaha padhi mile gi..samjhe..

he pushed abhi on floor..hardly..

GH - bandho isse bachke na ja pae..or yeh video bhejdo media or cid ko..

**_on check post and van.._**

all saw the vedio anger filled in everyone's eyes but guilty was there in purvi's eyes..

Daya - ek baar iss admi ki gardan mere hath mein ajae himat nahi hogi iski phir zamin se uthne ki..

Acp - daya ab sirf ek hi rasta ha hume usske right hand ko chodna hoga..

Daya - sir vo kafi khatarnak ha..

Acp - phir bhi mein headquaters baat karta hu nahi toh vo log abhijeet ko mar de ge..

Daya - thik ha sir app ko jesa karna ha vesa kijiye

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was trying to pick the phone from pocket he was success and dialled to daya..

**_daya side.._**

daya phone rang he shocked..

Daya - abhi.. (Bluetooth )sir abhi phone kar raha ha..

all shocked purvi also looked above

Acp - daya abhijeet ko connect karo abhi

daya connected..

Daya - hello abhi tu tum theek ho..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi didn't reply

Boy - (crying ) mummy mujhe ghar jana ha

Goon - ae chup..(boy hug his mother ) khabdar jo ab roya ab ya toh tu bahar jae ga ya toh teri lash..

Abhi (angrily ) - bacha ha vo samjhe uske samne ese baat maat karo darjae ga vo..

goon hold his mouth..

Goon - tujhe badi jaldi ha bacche ko chudane ki agar es ha toh bol uss acp ko jaldi kare samjha..

he left his mouth..rudely..

Abhi (pov) - mujhe kuch bhi karke inka dhyan public se hatana hoga nahi toh sab or dar jae ge..

abhi started laughing..cid team was confuse...GH came near..

GH - maut ke mooh mein tab bhi hass raha ha..

Abhi - maut se mein nahi darta

GH - toh kise darta ha biwi se..

all goons started laughing..

Abhi - areh nahi yarr darta toh mein sirf ladies se hu

GH - wese ek baat bata bahut suna hai tere bare mein bada hoshiyar ha , acp ka right hand ha sharp shine..phir yeh galti..

Abhi - teri shaadi hogayi kya..?

**_acp side.._**

all were surprised with there converstation

dr.s- boss yeh..

acp - sahi kar raha ha nahi toh yeh public ko or darae ge..

daya - shukar ha iski bewakufo jesi harkat kahi toh kaam ae gi..

dr.s - sahi kahi daya maut ke mooh mein ha tab bhi nahi sudhre ga yeh

all smiled on it..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi suppressed his smile

GH - nahi hui..

Abhi - phir tu nahi samjhe ga..

Goon - kyu shaadi ke laddu kha ke pachta raha ha..

Abhi - areh nahi yarr (mummers ) shaadi ka ladoo mere nasib mein kaha..

he herd on bluetooth..

daya / acp - ek baar ladki ko ha toh bol kal hi ghoddi chada dete ha..

Goon - toh fir kya..

Abhi - tu shaadi shuda ha..

Goon - ha

Abhi - phir tu samjhe ga..

Goon - item ka chakar..ha

Abhi - kaha yarr meri shakal dekh tu.. agaar hota toh itna khush na rehta

Goon - wo bhi ha..

GH - iteam ka chakar nahi biwi nahi toh shaadi ke bare mein kyu puch raha ha

Abhi - arhe yarr iteam nahi bus ek dost ha ussi ne phasa diya..

GH - acha..

Abhi - wese tum apna shaadi ka laddu toh chakhao..

GH - (angrily ) aee..

Abhi - experience ki baat kar raha hu gande soch wale admi..

all goons hide here cid team brust small laughter..

Abhi - wo kya hai maharashtra mein shaadi shuda madro ka experience bahut kharab ha..

now married man

Man - (in punjabi ) oo paji sirf maharashtra mein hi nahi punjab mein bhi same ha..

Man 2 - (in tamil style ) aiyo humare yaha bhi same ha..

Man 3 - (in gujrati ) ahim ja..

Man 4 - (in marathi ) ithe hi

Man 5 - (in bangla ) ekai abastha

ladies shock

Girls - acha matlab app shaadi karke pachta rahe ha..humse..ghar chalo phir batati hu

men shock

Abhi (pov) - lo yaha se chute nahi or dusri musibat le li..(to goon) dekha pure hindustan ka esa ha or tumhara kya..

GH - humare bhi yehi ha..

Abhi - matlab duniya ek ha..

goons laugh..

**_cid side.._**

acp - daya headquater 's call ha mein unhe connect kar raha hu..

all - yes sir..

acp connected them

sir - acp hum eye gang ke right hand ko riha nahi kare ge..

all shocked..

acp - kyu sir..

sir - ajatshatru ne kaha ha..

acp - what !!

sir - usse abhijeet ne kaha ha..

daya - yeh abhi karna kya chahta ha..

**_in hotel_**

soon one goon came on running..

Goon - sir delhi ka acp yaha aya ha..

Abhi (pov) - ajat..

GH - kyu ?

Abhi - mene hi usse kaam diya tha tumhare admi ko chudwane ka..

GM - bula la usse ..(to goons ) iss abhijeet ke zariye unhe zara dikhao toh humari khatir dari kesi ha..

**_cid side.._**

vivek - my god..

Acp - kya hua..

vivek - sir ajat shatru sir..

Acp - what..

Vivek - yes ..

Acp - chalo sab iske pass..

acp , dr.s ,vivek and purvi moved

**_ajatsharu side.._**

ajat got down with goon whoes face was covered..acp and team came..near him..

Acp - ajat tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

ajat - sir abhijeet ne mujhe yaha bulaya ha..

Acp - kyu..

Ajat - vo sab app dekh lijiye pehle andar chaliye..

goon stop them..

Goon - ae pehle apni guns hume doo..

all gave there guns..to them..goon took them inside..

**_in hall.._**

cid team enter but they looked abhijeet was not there..

Acp - abhijeet kaha ha..

goon brought abhi and pushed him abhi sat on knees..blood was ozing from his head , lips and neck..he was breathing heavily..purvi 's eyes filled with tears..

Acp - abhijeet or baki sab ko yaha behjo..

Goon - pehle humara admi bhejo..

Ajat - pehle tum logo ko riha karo kyuki tumne hi kaha tha ki admi ajane ke baad public ko chod do ge..

Goon - theek ha..

Abhi - ek minute mujhe janta se kuch kehna ha..(to all ) ya jo kuch bhi hua ghar jake agar apki biwiyo ne apki waat lagayi toh isme cid ko dosh na dijiye ga (taunting ) kyuki cid walone apko mooh kholne ke liye nahi kaha tha..

all wife hold there husband collar and took them..abhi was going to go

GH - oe tu mamuli logo mein nahi ata samjha..tu beth ja..

and he pointed gun at him..

Goon - ab chal humare admi ko bhej..

Ajat gave them the ..man came near them..both abhi and man looked at each other kicked the goon acp was shocked soon the fight started daya and other also came and terrorist were on floor..

Acp - yeh sab ho kya raha ha ?

Ajat - sir movie thi ek bus jiska director abhijeet tha..

Daya - sir hume bhi kuch nahi pata kya hua bus jesa acp ajatshru sir ne kaha humne wese hi entry li piche se..

Goon (to all ) - dhoka or wo bhi humare sath..

abhi started felling drowsy..daya saw that

Ajat - tumhe kya laga plan tumhara chal raha ha pura galat the tum..plan toh abhijeet ka chal raha tha..(to acp ) sir abhijeet ke kehne par hi mein yaha aya uss chithi par sara plan likha hua tha..ki mein uss right hand ki jagha daksh ko rakhu lekin gadbad waha hogayi jab abhijeet pakda gaya..kyuki vo mujhe agge ka plan tabhi batane wala tha jab mein yaha ane wala tha..

they herd loud voice..

Voice - abhi..

all shocked abhi had went to unconscious...

Daya - sir abhijeet ki body neeli padh rahi ha..

Goon (laughing ) - wo toh pardni hi ha..akhir zeher jo diya ha isse...

all shocked..

Acp - salukhe check kar usse kuch nahi hona chaiye..

Dr.s - don't worry boss abhi karta hu..

and he went near him..

Dr.s - boss jeher tezi se phel raha ha jaldi isse hospital lekar chalo..

Acp - lets move..


	23. ch 23

abhijeet girl - bus google translation ki kripya ha..

eman - its ok apke pass specific reason..:D

anchal - yeh apko iss chapter se andaza hoga thoda bahut and ur wait is over in next chapter..

shweta - google baba ko pata ho unhone hi translation di ha..apka birthday gift likh rahi hu 500 words hi hue ha idea soch rahi hu..

gauri - don't worry abhi ko kuch nahi hoga jab tak purvi ha

abhirika world - abhivi scene next chapter mein ha..

abhii - thanku

love cid - pain sirf bado ka romance choto ka..

popi roy - di egypt scene mein kuch esi bate ha jo ane wali story ke part 2 mein important role play kare gi..or abhivi next chapter mein ha..purvi ki family next egypt part ke baad ae gi..jo last part hoga..or bengali ke liye google baba ki kripa ha

now enjoy

* * *

**_at hospital.._**

all were waiting for doctor to come..acp was moving to and fro..

dr.s - boss tum chinta maat karo..

acp (angrily ) - areh kya chinta na karu tu keh raha tha ki mere bina abhijeet beuro sambhale lega..

dr.s - toh sambhalo toh ha..

acp - lekin khud ko khatre mein dalkar..

daya - sir aplog plz shant hojaiye..

soon doctor came out..all ran near them..

daya.- doctor abhi kesa ha boliye doctor kesa ha vo..

dr - dekhiye jeher chot par fel gaya ha hum kuch zayada keh nahi sakte lekin ha itna bata du vo khatre se baha rha bus hosh ane ka intezar ha..now plz..

and he went..

acp phone rang..it was of headquater..

acp.- hello..yes sir..sir abhi..thik ha sir hum atte ha yes sir..

and he kept..

acp - daya tumhe mujhe ajat or salukhe headqutaers ne bulaya ha..

daya - sir mera jana bhi jaruri ha..

acp - ha daya (to lady duo g shreya purvi tum log yehi ruko baki sab beuro jao waha koi nahi ha..

all went heavy hearted..

purvi - shreya mujhe sir se milna ha..

shreya - purvi doctors..

purvi - plz shreya ..

shreya - thik ha jaa..

purvi went inside..her eyes filled with tears..she kept hand on abhi's head injury and closed her eyes..the wound started healing she kepet hand on his neck and bite her lips as she was taking the pain..she removed her hand and hold his hand..

purvi - i am sorry abhijeet sir yeh sab meri galti ki wajha se hua ha..aggar mein tumhari baat man leti toh esa na hoti na apko itne chote nahi atti mein jan gayi hu ki apki baat mann kitna jaruri ha..plz next time esa nahi hoga..bus app jaldi se uth jaiye..plz hum sab apka wait kar rahe ha..

her tears felt on his hand she cleaned her eyes and went abhi's hand started shaking..his hand..

**_in headquater.._**

dr.s - boss abhijeet ke plan se sab khush ha..

daya - isi liye headquaters walo ne kuch dino ki chuti de di ha or tab tak ajat shatru sir sambhale ge yeh...

acp - wo toh deni hi thi kyuki itna bada terrorist group jo pakda gaya ha..

dr.s - boss ab toh jaa sakte ha...

acp - ha tickets book kar wa

daya - sir kaha ja rahe ha app..

dr.s - chennai ja rahe ha dosto ki mehfil mein sajne

soon daya 's phone rang he smile..dr.s saw..

dr.s (taunting ) - shreya..

daya - sirrrr..

acp - malum ha sab ko apne baap se maat chupa..

daya downed his head..and picked the phone..

daya - what !! abhi ko hosh agaya ha..

**_in hospital_**

voice - abhi..

abhi open his eyes and saw team..without purvi..

daya - kese ho iron man..

abhi - chida na yaar..

acp - ha ha harr banwao bus..

abhi - sir app kese ha apki tabiyat..

acp.- mein bilkul theek hu mujhe bus iss salukhe ne bimar rakha tha

shreya - sir hum toh dar hi gaye the..kahi apko kuch ho na jae..

abhi - firkar maat karo tum logo ki shaadi dekhe bigair mein nahi jauga..

daya - ohh hello humari shaadi mein dawat khao ge lekin tumhari shaadi kya..

abhi - aggar tujhe khana itna hi ha toh mere bhog mein kha lena..

all became angry abhi smile disappear..

acp - chalo sab yeh humara abhi nahi ha..

abhi - areh sir sorry..sir..

cid team stop

abhi - next time nahi boluga..agar app mera discharge karwado ge..

voice - apke papers ready ha..

all shocked to see doctor with papers..

acp - doctor itni jaldi discharge..

dr - sir inka hospital mein rukne ka koi faiyda nahi..

daya - (tearly ) bus doctor bus..agar app mere bhai ka ilaj yaha nahi kar sakte toh toh hum kisi or hospital lejae ge lekin esa maat boliye ki yeh jee nahi sakta .

abhi - abbey pehle puri baat toh sunle pehle hi mello drama shuru kardiya..(to dr ) app boliye..

dr - sir patient ki recovery kafi achi ha inke ek hi din mein wounds theek hogaye like a marical..

dayareya understood what happened..

dr - isi liye inhe nahi koi precaution dene ki zarueat ha nahi hospital mein rehne ki..

acp - yeh toh achi baat ha..

daya - shreya purvi kaha ha..

shreya - pata nahi sir room se bahar nikli or phir sidha bahar chale gayi

abhi (pov) - kya abhijeet leader giri karke ladki ko udass kardiya na abb mana jakar bichari dosti hi toh nibha rahi thi

acp - chalo koi baat nahi..(to day a) isse tum apne ghar rakho ge..yeh sirf rata ko tumhare gharse nikle ga..

daya - sir app chinta maat kijiye..

dr - filhal yeh kamzor ha inhe abhi ke liye aram karne dijiye..app sab bahar jaiye..

all went outside..

**_outside.._**

acp - daya shreya tum log yehi raha ho (to all ) or baki sab ghar jao tumhari cutiya shuru ha ajat ajj se hi charge le raha ha..

all - yes sir.

all move

daya - shreya

shreya - hmm

daya - abhi do ab charr ghante tak uthne nahi wala kyuna hum bhi tab tak kahi i mean dinner or ghumna..

shreya - (smile ) ya sure..

**_inside.._**

abhi - shukar ha sab chale gaye..

he got up and went to washroom and change...

abhi - ready hojao..abhijeet babu pehli baar kisi ladki ko mana rahe ho..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi was sitting and looked into the sea ...she felt a pat..

purvi - daya yarr plz jao yaha se ..

she again patted..

purvi - daya plz leave me alone..

she felt patt again..she got irritated..got up and looked at back..she was shocked..

abhi - hi..

purvi - sir app ...app thik ha ...app ko toh hospital

abhi - mein ab thik hu...

purvi - vese app yaha kyu..

abhi took out a note book and pen

abhi - vo dil ka bhoj halka karne aya hu..

purvi - matlab..

abhi - nahi vo dil mein kafi galiya de rahi hogi na..tum..

purvi looked at him with confuse

abhi - nahi vo tum mujhe mann mein najane kita bura bhala keh rahi hogi na

purvi - kyu ?

abhi - mene tumhe bahut danta na ..

purvi - sir mene galti ki isi liye apne danta..

abhi - phir bhi tum meri dost ho or dosto ko ese dant te thodi na ha..i am sorry..

purvi (smile ) - its ok sir..

abhi - nahi..

purvi - ab kya hua ?

abhi - areh mene tumhare sath itna kuch kiya or tumne sirf its ok kaha punishment tak nahi di ?

purvi - sir mein or punishment or vo bhi apko..kabhi nahi..

abhi - purvi plz yarr dosti ke khatir ek punishment..

purvi - areh..abhijeet sir app bache thodi na ha..


	24. ch 24

sorry guys for getting late

thanku popi di , abhi's ira and gautam for review..

mansi - yehle ajj do update de diye sorry network problem tha isi liye late hogayi

shweta - mene toh kaha tha translate idhar bhi in gujrati baki maff karo hum tehre punjabi :D

anchal - yes anchal dev - abhivi and arjun - acp's grandson and dayareya 's son not by blood..or priya - sare razz yaha nahi khule ge :D

now enjoy

guys ajj do updates ha so plz review more

* * *

abhijeet join hands and bend down..purvi shocked

abhi - plz..

an old couple saw them and came near

old man - beta agar ladka propose kar raha ha toh ha kardo..

abhi shock..purvi was shock plus shy and happy

old lady - ha beta kamse kaam izzat se kar raha ha ha kardo..nahi toh ajj ke ladke na bolo toh pata nahi kya karne par tul atte ha

abhi - areh uncle aunty mein koi propose nahi kar raha ...

old man - samjh gae hum

old woman (to purvi ) - beta tumhare pati se agar koi galti hui ha toh maff kardo na itne pyar se maffi maang raha ha..

**_purvi downed her head with shyness_**

abhi - aunty ji mein kisi ka pati nahi hu..

old women - oh toh tum boyfriend ho..

abhi - nahi aunty...(to purvi ) areh yarr samjhao na inhe..

purvi - m...m..mein kya samjhau inhe

old man - toh tum ho kon..? bhai ho kya..

purvi (instantly ) - nahi

couple understand..

purvi (shy ) - yeh toh mere senior ha abhi dost bane ha..

old man came near abhi and patted his shoulder..

old man - koi baat nahi jodi achi ha jaldi sath hoga..

he looked at purvi..who felt shy..

old woman - humara ashirwaad tum dono par ha..

and they went left abhi confused..

abhi - yeh kya kehkar gae samjh nahi aya..

purvi - mujhe agaya

abhi - or mera kya..

purvi - jaldi samjh ajae ga app abhi kamzor ha iss mamle mein..

abhi (irritated ) - areh yarr chodo yeh sab..

and he again bent..purvi again shocked..

purvi - sir kya kar rahe ha khade ho jaiye..

abhi - nahi pehle saza batao..

purvi ( thinks ) - ok...lekin pehle app khade hojaiye..or mere sath beth jaiye..

abhi stood up..both sat down..

abhi - ab bolo kya saza dena chahti ha app iss nazuk kali ko..

purvi - (teasing ) nazuk or app never app toh kante ha..(he hug his arm and kept her head on his shoulder )

purvi - or kante phool ke sath hi ache lagte ha..

abhi gulped the saliva of akwardness..

abhi - yeh kuch zayada nahi ho raha ..

purvi - nahi toh..

abhi - duniya kya matlab nikale gi..

purvi - duniya sahi matlab nikalti ha bus app vo matlab nahi samjhte..

abhi - matlab..?

purvi patted her head..and hug his arm more tight..

purvi - app nahi samjho ge..(pov) kisi ne sach hi kaha ha pyar jadu se nahi sache or saff dil se paya jata ha..

abhi - wese meri punishment sochli kya..

purvi - ha sochli..

abhi - kya ?

purvi - romance ..

abhi - (shock ) kya !!

purvi - ji ha..sab kehte ha ki app bilkul bhi romantic nahi ho or mere dost ko koi esa bole i hate that..

abhi - toh fir

purvi - ab hum duniya ko jawab de ge

abhi - matlab..

purvi - (irritated ) har cheeza mein matlab kyu late ha..?

abhi - areh baate ghumakar karo gi toh mudda ka matlab thodi na jaldi samjh mein ae ga..

purvi punch his arm..and kept her head again..abhi smile...

purvi - dekhiye sir mene apki har side dekhi ha funny , angry , friendship ab mujhe apki romantic side dekhni ha..

abhi - lekin mein romantic hounga kiske sath..

purvi (angrily in flow ) - mere ilawa agar kisi or ke sath dikh gae toh mere se bura koi nahi hoga..understand..(she looked at abhi who was trying to find out meaning )

purvi - matlab mere sath hi karo ge mere ilawa or koi ladki apki dost thodi na ha..

abhi - wo toh ha..

purvi stood up

purvi - (loudly ) toh dikha dijiye duniya ko ki app kisi se kam nahi ha... ( abhi saw everybody smiling )

abhi (pov) - yeh over ho raha ha

abhi got up and hold her she turned he pulled..she bumped into him..both saw in each other eyes they find only love...

abhi - (teasingly ) sochlo agar mohobatt karne par tull aya toh mein piche nahi hat ta..

purvi - (lovingly ) rokne ko bola bhi kisne ha..i also want ki app kabhi na ruke infact hum dono na ruke ek sath chale..life ke har modh par..ek dusre sath de..

abhi - ek baat bolu tumhari baate mujhe sachme samajh nahi ati..

purvi - directly bolu toh i love u

abhi shocked he left her..and step back..there was silence abhi hide his eyes

abhi - i..i...i think u are not right..yeh sirf ek physical attraction ha tumhar...

purvi - physical attraction nahi yeh dil ka connection ha..apke naam ka virus mere dil or dimag ke CPU mein ghus gaya ha..

abhi - u are crazy..

purvi (lovingly ) - in ur love..

abhi - janti ho tum kise keh rahi hi yeh sab..jo tumhe kabhi khush nahi rakh pae ga...

purvi - agar apke dil mein jagha hai na mere liye toh app mujhe har pal khush rakh sakte...ha..

abhi - tum mujhe janti nahi ho ki mein kya kar sakta hu ?

purvi - i only need u...

there was a deep silence...

abhi - i need time...

purvi - time for what ?

abhi - to understand u..

purvi - ajj raat mein apko mujhe samjhne ka moka de rahi hu

abhi - mein limit mein rehta hu..

purvi - (smile ) mein sirf bahar time spend karne ki baat kar rahi hu..apphi ne kaha tha jo saza deni ha du apko toh isse punishment samjhiye mujhe apki romantic side dekhni ha..iske zariye

abhi - agar mene kuch galat kiya toh jiske karan tum hurt hogayi

purvi came and hug him tearly..and kept head on his chest

purvi - i have faith on u app ese nahi ho...

abhi also hug tears roll from his eyes he kissed her hairs..

abhi - itne bharose ke kabil nahi hu mein..

purvi - mere liye aphi sab kuch ho..

abhi - mein puri koshish karu ga ki tumhara bharosa na tootne du...lekin life bitana thats not possible cid officer ki life ki koi limit nahi hote..

purvi - life limited ha lekin pyar nahi mene apko nahi pyar kiya meri inner sprit ne apse pyar kiya ha or inner sprit kabhi marti nahi ha..

**_she seprated.._**

abhi - ok then get ready to spend a night with me..ghar se pick up karne auga tumhe..

purvi (smile..) - bike par ana hero ki tarha

abhi gave a fake smile and went..


	25. ch 25

guys plz read ch 24 as mene ajj ek hi time par do update diye ha..

* * *

**_at home.._**

abhi was looking at mirror and adjusting his shirt..

**_i love u.._**

**_dil ka connection ha.._**

**_app hi mere liye sab kuch.._**

he sighted..

abhi - pagal ha vo..

took the keys..and went..

**_at purvi's room_**

daya was not at home..

purvi left her hairs open and wore a frock..

she herd a bike voice she looked from window and smile and went outside..

**_outside.._**

abhi was sitting on bike purvi came out abhi looked at her

**_Thodi Jagah Dede Mujhe_**

**_Tere Paas Kahin Reh Jaaun Main_**

she came near him who was shocked she waved hand infront of him he jerk and gave flowers to her she accept with smile..

**_Khamoshiyan Teri Sunu_**

**_Aur Door Kahin Na Jaaun Main_**

he sat on bike purvi him behind he started and moved

**_Apni Khushi Deke Main Tujhe_**

**_Tere Dard Se Jud Jaaun Main_**

purvi hug him from behind and kept her hand on his chest she looked at him he was also enjoying

**_Mila Jo Tu Yahan Mujhe_**

**_Dilaun Main Yakeen Tujhe_**

**_Rahun Hoke Tera Sada_**

**_Bas Itna Chaahta Hu Main_**

she kept her head on his back and started enjoying closing her eyes

**_Thodi Jagaah Dede Mujhe_**

**_Tere Paas Kahin Reh Jaaun Main_**

he took the bike to hotel

**_Khamoshiyan Teri Sunu_**

**_Aur Door Kahin Na Jaaun Main_**

he stop the bike and purvi also he tired her eyes with black cloth

purvi - mujhe kaha lekar ja rahe ho..

abhi - bus dekhti jao..

he made her walk

**_Hoon Besahara Tere Bina Main_**

**_Tu Jo Na Ho Toh Main Bhi Nahi_**

he took her to the pool and open the cloth she was shocked it was beautifully decorated with candles a table at center..

**_Dekhun Tujhe Yaara Jitni Dafa Main_**

**_Tujhpe Hai Aata Mujhko Yakeen_**

he hold her hand and took her to the table

**_Sabse Main Juda Hoke Abhi_**

**_Teri Rooh Se Jud Jaaun Main_**

both sath on table and had read wine

**_Mila Jo Tu Yahan Mujhe_**

**_Dilaun Main Yakeen Tujhe_**

**_Rahun Hoke Tera Sada_**

**_Bas Itna Chaahta Hoon Main_**

abhi forwarded his hand purvi gave both got up and danced

**_Thodi Jagaah Dede Mujhe_**

**_Tere Paas Kahin Reh Jaaun Main_**

**_Khamoshiyan Teri Sunu_**

**_Aur Door Kahin Na Jaaun Main_**

both were on bike

purvi - jooth..

abhi - kya ?

purvi - yeh duniya bahut joothi ha sir

abhi - kesa jooth ?

purvi - cid officer mein dil nahi hota sach toh yeh hota ha ki unka dil hi bada hota ha..

abhi - nirdosh , bacho or desh ke liye hi toh sirf dil hota ha humare pass..

purvi - sirf uske liye hi nahi pyar karne ke liye bhi dil hota ha..

**_soon they pass from dayareya who were shocked.._**

daya - (taunting ) areh wah mere time par petrol khatam hota ha ya toh kharab hoti ha lekin purvi ke liye paka paise kharch kar tanki full karwai hogi..huh kanjoos

shreya (taunting) - abhijeet sir kanjoos nahi ha daya kajoos app ha jisne petrol tank nahi bharwaya tabhi toh humari esi halat hui ha..

daya - areh mujhe kya pata tha humne yaha bhi jana hoga..isi liye mene petrol nahi dalwaya..

shreya - very good ab lagaiye dhaka..

daya (shock ) - apne daya se dhake lagwagi..

shreya - kisne kaha mera daya dhaka lagae ga..areh dhaka toh senior inspector daya lagae ga..(daya shock ) chaliye lagaiye..

and she sat in the car..

daya - areh yarr kaha phass gaya isse badiya mein hospital (he shock ) ek minute hospital yeh hospital se bhag gaya..hey bhagwaan ab waha ke doctors sab dhoond rahe honge..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi stop the bike..

abhi - chalo utro..

purvi got down..

purvi - ek minute zara ao na..

abhi - nahi mujhe ghar jana ha.

purvi - plz na darwaze tak kuch kam ha..

abhi sighted and came purvi open the door..lights got on..

purvi - ao na..

abhi came inside..

abhi - tumhe kya kaam tha..

but he stop with sudden reaction..purvi started kissing on his lips passionately..soon they seprate..abhi glare cutly she smile..he went back stamping his foot angrily..

abhi - i will take revenge..

purvi laughed...

**_abhi side.._**

his phone rang..

abhi - ha bolo daya..

daya - boss help

abhi - dekh isbarr mein koi marathon nahi karna chahta..

daya - areh yarr gaddi kharab hogayi ha mein or shreya phas gaye ha iss bar tune nahi gaddi ne bhagna ha..

abhi - theek ha petrol ke paise de di..

daya - (taunting ) yeh acha ha purvi ko free mein ghuma or bhai se paise le..(abhi shock ) dekhli teri yarri..

abhi - tujhe kese pata..

daya - abb natak chod mujhe pata ha kya chal raha ha or gaadi lekar aaya samjha..

and he cut the call

**_daya side.._**

daya came near shreya..

daya - tum tension na lo agaya vo..dekho..

a car stop near them.it was abhi he open the doors daya and shreya sat..

daya sat on passenger seat..abhi started driving..

daya - so pehli date kisne puchi ..

abhi - kisi ne bhi nahi..

daya - toh kya tha..

abhi - areh yarr saza bhoogat raha hu..

daya (teasing ) - pehle mein hi saza samjhli areh mera dekho do saal se bhugat raha hu..

shreya - what do u mean..

daya smile dissappeared he looked at abhi..who was looking out to the sky to hide his laugh..

daya - (pov) iska sahi ha

shreya - excuse me sir se nahi mujhse baat karo

daya - areh yarr mein toh gaddi ki baat kar raha tha uske sath date par jata hu toh saza ha..

shreya - huh (to abhi ) vese sir app bataiye na kesa gayi ajj ki raat..kya kiya..

abhi - bus dinner par gae the..

daya - or bike par chipak rahe the

abhi - mein nahi chipak raha tha vo chipak rahi thi..

and he stop the car as shreya 's home came she got down and bye them..

abhi started driving..

daya - yarr kabse dekh raha hu tu ghabra kyu raha ha itna..

abhi - bus ese hi yarr...

daya - sach sach bata kya baat ha...

abhi - she confessed yarr..

daya - toh achi baat ha ...

abhi - sirf yehi nahi yarr..she she

daya - kya she she..laga raha ha..

abhi - yarr she she..

daya - phir she dekh agar ab tune she she kiya na toh mujhe natures call ajae ga or tujhe pata ha mein bahar khule mein nahi jata..

abhi - she kissed me yarr..

daya - toh kya hua galo par kiss kiya ha or vese bhi lipstick ka nishan toh hai nahi jo log mazak udhae...

abhi - galo par nahi yarr...

daya - toh fir..

abhi - wo yarr wo..

daya - bata na esa kya kardiya jo itna ghabra raha ha...

abhi - she kissed me on my lips passionately

daya - (shouted ) stoppppp the carrrrrrr


	26. ch 26

**_sorry for late update guys kal mera exam ha isi liye i am busy kyuki yeh exam mein fail toh ek saal barbad plz pray ki pass hojau kyuki aggar mein pass hogi jis din result ae ga usi din mein 3 updates du gi ek sath.._****_now enjoy or ha corona se bachna.._**

* * *

abhi pressed the break car stop with scratching sound..

abhi (shouted ) - kya hua..

daya - tu ladka hai na..ya..

abhi - ya..

daya - ya vo..

abhi - kya vo ?

daya - yaar ya..

abhi looked at him with angry eyes..he removed his belt..and got down closed the door with bang and came near daya and open the door

abhi - nikal

daya - acha sorry..

abhi - nahi tu..nikal..nakal tu abhi..

daya - sorry yarr..

abhi pulled him and started beating..him pinches and kickes

abhi - kamine mere character par ungli utha ta ha..

daya - acha sorry next time nahi hoga paka..

abhi went to his side both sat again...abhi started driving again..

abhi - teri himat bhi kesi hui mere bare mein esa sochne ki

daya - yarr..teri harkate esi ha opposite se kabhi attract nahi hota jo kaam tujhe karna chahiye vo ladki kar rahi ha...

abhi - yarr esa nahi ha..

daya - matlab tu bhi pasand karta ha..

abhi - daya baat pasand na pasand ki nahi ha..baat ha rishte nibane ki tu janta ha ki mein rishte nibana nahi janat upar se humari duty jesa vo chahti ha i can't gave her anything .

he stop the car again

daya - wo humari duty smajhti ha abhijeet as she is also cop i think she is a right choice baki tujh par depend ha...he got down and went..abhi sighted and went..

**_at home.._**daya open the door and on the lights and saw lamp closed..

daya - areh wah ajj itni jaldi apne lamp mein chale gayi..

**_in lamp.._****_there was a big room pink colour bed and walls also_**

purvi was so much happy..she hug the pillow..he eyes felt on a pic she hold and smile

purvi - maa nani kash app bhi ek baar abhijeet sir ko milleti kamse kam apki razamandi toh mil jati sath jeene ki..she hug the pic..

purvi - missing u both

**_next day.._**

bell rang..daya open the door and recived hug..

shreya - good morning..

daya - areh ajj tumne subha subha hug kardiya toh morning good hi hogi..

shreya - iss morning ko or good banane ke liye i have something more..

daya hold her tightly - batiye batiye kya layi ha mere liye..

she show him a invitation card..

daya - oho abhijeet ne shaadi ke liye intni jaldi propose bhi kardiya..

shreya - daya..

daya - kiski ka invitation ha..

shreya - meri sagaii ka..

daya (naughtly ) - acha kiske sath..

shreya (angrily ) - padosi ke nokar ke sath..

daya - bechara..

shreya - daya..

daya started laughing and hug..her..

daya - toh bataiye kab ha humari sagaii..

shreya - theek 20 din baad..

daya - kya yarr itne time tak hum kya kare..

shreya - kyu na kahi ghumkar ae..

suddenly door open purvi enter angrily and sat on the sofa..with arms fold..

shreya - isse kya hua..

daya - lagta ha abhijeet ne kuch ulta pulta bold diya hoga..

shreya came near..purvi..

shreya - kya hua purvi ?

purvi - yarr abhijeet sir ke ghar gayi thi lekin wo waha mile hi nahi..

shreya - toh kahi gaye honge..jadu se pata karle..kyuki jab mein milne gayi thi tab wo ghar par the..

daya - tum milne gayi thi..

shreya - actually humare rivaz ha ghar mein sabse badde ko card dete ha or humari family ke sabse bade toh acp sir or salukhe sir ha..jo tumhare pita ke barabar ha lekin vo out of station ha isi liye mene pehle abhijeet ko invitatoin dene ka socha..badhe bhai jese ha vo humare..

daya - oo

shreya - (to purvi ) kesa ha

purvi - bahut sundar

shreya - ajj se 20 din baad ha chal ab jadu karke abhijeet sir ka pata kar (teasing ) kya pata ussi din hi ek or sagaii ka card chap jae..

daya - (happily ) or paise bhi bach jae..

shreya looked at him with glare he stop smiling..

purvi - nahi yarr mene kasam khai ha insani duniya mein abhijeet ke liye no jadu..

daya - vo paka library gaya hoga..

shreya - library..itni boring jagha mein kon jata hoga..chutiyo mein..

daya - vo jata ha kehte ha usse jokes ki kitab bahut pasand ha

shreya - jokes ki kitab library mein..

daya - areh yar mystry ki kitabe..usse pehle jawab dene mein kafi maza ata ha..

purvi - toh hum bhi chale...

shreya - chalo dena..

daya - areh yarr kyu petrol waste karna..jadu se chalte hai (to purvi ) humare liye toh jadu karde..

shreya - seedha kehdona abhi tak gaadi ka tank full nahi kareaya (daya downed his head ) kanjoos..

purvi - chodo na yeh mein jadu karti hu..

and she snapoed her fingers..trio reached to the park behind the bushes..near to library..

shreya - akhir kar pahunch gaye

purvi ran inside

shreya - areh aram se yarr..

both dayareya walk after her..

**_in library_**

purvi enter..it was silence

purvi (shouted ) - abhi sir kaha ho app..

all in library saw her and glare she ignore..everyone..abhi came out from shelf

abhi - yeh yaha bhi agar isne kuch gadbad kardi toh..mein yaha se single piece nahi niklu ga..chup ja abhi tere ajj ke liye naam badla gaya ha samjh le..

he hide behinde..

purvi - dekho abhi bahar ajao..

she started finding him..suddenly she received a pull and someone covered her mouth and kept hand on waist..she saw it was abhi..

purvi - oho bade romantic mood mein ho ajj app..

abhi again kept hand on mouth

abhi (low tone ) - shhh yeh library ha pata nahi dheere bolna hota ha..

both felt glare and saw librarian glaring them..

librarian - out (pointed at door )..

abhi sighted and went along with book..

**_outside._**.

abhivi came out frim the library

purvi - sorry abhi sir...

abhi - its ok..

purvi - wese app itni boring jagha ana pasand karte ha pata nahi..

soon dayareya came out..

daya - wah mujhe laga ander gae ho dono late niklo ge..lekin tum doni toh sath mein hi agae..

purvi - librarian ne bhaga diya..

(she downed her hand )

shreya - harkat hi esi ki hogi..

abhi - chodo yeh sab wese tum log yaha..kya kar rahe ho ?

daya - yarr chutiya ha toh socha ghumne ka program banae ..

abhi - toh kyuna egypt chale

daya - itna door..

abhi - areh sagai ke liye bees din padhe ha 15 ka trip banate ha..mummy dekh kar ate ha..(purvi took the book and started reading )

daya - kiski mummy..?

abhi - waha raja - rani ki mummy..

daya - unki maa se hume kya kaam hoga..

abhi patted his head shreya also ..

abhi - areh yarr..

(purvi started reading she remember..what her mother told beta insani duniya mein bhi jadu tha kisi samye iss liye toh badi badi shudakar stambh (pyramid ) itni jaldi banjate the or kehte ha unka jadu ajj tak chalta ha )

shreya - daya abhijeet sir dead bodies ki baat kar rahe ha..

daya - toh ese bolo na patiyo wali lash dekhni ha...

abhi - theek ha patiyo wali lash ok..ab bol chale ki nahi..

daya - mein mana karu ga toh kya hoga...

shreya - tumhe nahi lekar jae ge hum sab..

bus..

abhi - thats right..

daya - huh ..

purvi - abhijeet sir kya mein yeh book rakh lu plz ?

abhi - (smile ) rakhlo wese bhi mene padh li ha shreya ek kaam karna freedy or pankaj se bhi poch lena esa karo unhe bula lena..halat dekhte ha unki pyrmaid or mummy naam sunkar kesa react karte ha


	27. ch 27

**_guys kal sunday jaldi update hoga and reply bhi honge thanku so much for wishes i need to go somewhere meet u tommorow see u soon and plz plz plz review_**

**_thanku gauri , abhirika world , anchal , puja 20 , shweta , popi di , guest , abhi for review and wishes :D_**

* * *

all were sitting at daya's home

freedy/pankaj - m..m..mummy dekhne

abhi - kyu freedy pankaj dar gae kya..

freedy/pankaj - areh n..n..nahi esi koi baat nahi ha..

daya - toh fir..

purvi - ha freedy sir pankaj chalo na mazza ae ga..

pankaj (happily ) - tum jaa rahi ho purvi..

purvi - ha abhijeet sir jaa rahe ha toh mein bhi jaa rahi hu..

abhi started couging..

freedy - sorry sir lekin mujhe mummy ke ghar jana ha..

daya - ha toh egypt jaa rahe hai na..

freedy - sir mein waha ki mummy ki baat nahi kar raha hu mein manisha ki mummy ke ghar jaa ne ki baat kar raha hu..

abhi - oh phir toh tum nahi aa sakte..

purvi - pankaj tum chalo ge..?

pankaj (pov) - pankaj yehi ha moka number badha abhijeet sir se zayada (to purvi )..mein chaluga..

abhi - toh thik ha...

purvi - mein kal ki tickets book kardu..

all - kal !!

shreya - purvi itni jaldi tickets nahi milti..

purvi - mil jae gi mera ek dost ha..(she wink )

shreya understood ...she nodded in disappoint

abhi - ok then shuru kardo packing..fir..

soon all went..to their home for packing

**_and went to egypt.._**

**_egypt place of pyramids in north American they landed in cairo airport at night.._**

abhi - so finally we are in the capital of egypt..

pankaj - sir hum hotel chalte ha mujhe bahut neend ai ha...

daya - pankaj tu pure raste sota aya ha..

pankaj - sir plan mein kisi ko dhang se neend nahi ati app chahe toh purvi se puch lijiye

abhi - wo dhang se soi ha ..

daya - tujhe bada pata ha..

abhi (pov) - mujhe nahi toh or kisse pata hoga...pura shoulder hila kar rakh diya...

he remember how she kept head on his shoulder while he was reading a book..

shreya looked purvi finding something..

shreya - kya baat ha purvi..

purvi - wo book ..

abhi came near her..and gave that

abhi - yeh rahi padte padte so gayi thi toh mene padh liya..

purvi - so sweet of u

all - oe hoe..

abhi glare all..

soon a person came..near them

man - aplog hindustan se ati..

all started looking here and there

man - mein apse baat karti idhar udhar kya dekhti..

he pointed at abhi..

daya - (in ears ) dekha abhi yeh bhi manta ha ki tu vo ha..

abhi - (angrily) daya zuban par tala laga le nahi toh tujhe kamre mein tala laga du ga...(to man ) dekhi ye mein ladki hoti..

all - kya..

abhi jerk..

abhi - i mean mein ladka hoti..

shreya - sir hoti..

abhi - (irritated ) oho yarr hota ..(to man ) mein ladka hu..

man - yeh hum ko bhi dikhti..

daya - bhaisahab dikhti nahi dikhta..yeh gents

man - toh mene kab kaha ladies ha..mein bhi janti ki yeh gents ha..

daya - toh bhai sahab app yeh janti , dikhti kyu bol rahe ha..

man (angrily ) - hum bole gi hum yaha ese hi bolti tumhe kya dikat hoti..

abhi - ek minute ek minute yarr ladho maat (to man ) tum kon hoti or humari bhasha kese janti..

all cid team looked at him he understood..

abhi - yarr jese bole ga vese hi answer dunga..

all nodded..

man - hum yaha ki guide hoti..tum log shakal se hindustani lagti toh hum yaha ati..

abhi - or bhasha

man - humari maa hindustani hoti..toh ghar par hum hindi zayada bolti..

daya (in ears ) - yaha par bhi ladies ka palda bhari..

shreya also herd she became angry...and stamp her foot..on him..

daya - ahhh (he hold his foot )

man - dhayan se bichoo kati..hum zimedari nahi leti

daya - bichoo nahi biwi kati..

all - hain..

daya - matlab pair par cheeti kati..

he looked at shreya who glare...

pankaj - tumhara naam kya ha...

amun - amun..

daya - aman..

abhi - daya aman nahi amun matlab god of mystry

amun - ek dum sahi boli

daya - tumhe kese pata..

abhi - daya kai saal phele yaha ek mummy ke razz ka pata chala tha wahi se padha tha uska naam bhi yehi tha..

all - oo..

pankaj - ab hotel chale..

amun - chalo mein tumhari madat karti ..

abhi - humne hotel book karliya ha amun..

amun felt sad

abhi - ese udas maat ho amun

purvi - ha amun tum hume bahut ache lage ho isi liye baki tum jaha bole ge hum waha hi jae ge..

shreya - or jitne paise tum mango ge hum tumhe de ge

amun - hume bhi tum bahut achi lagi isi liye hum tumse jayada paise nahi mange gi..ab chalo..humare pass gadi hoti...hum tumhari saman rakhne mein madat karti

and they kept the laguage and went to hotel..they book 3 rooms..purvi - shreya , duo and pankaj..they requested amun to stay with them ..so both share one room..

**_girls room_**

shreya - purvi kya hua tu tension mein ha...

purvi - pata nahi yarr kuch ajeeb lag raha ha..

shreya - kya ajeeb ?

purvi - mood off ha..

shreya - abhijeet sir se nahi mili isi liye..

purvi - shayad ha..ya na..

shreya - i think tu thak gayi ha..

purvi - ek baat kahu shreya..

shreya - hmm

purvi.- mera magic yaha nahi chale ga..

shreya - vo kyu..

purvi - shreya humare yaha ek asool ha badi shaktiyo ke samne humari shaktiya khatam ya toh kaam ho jati ha

shreya - insani duniya mein baadi shakti tu yeh kesi baat kar rahi ha..

purvi - shreya jabse mein yaha aii hu tabse weak feel kar rahi hu or iss book ke according bhi yehi likha ki yeh jagha jadui shaktiyo se bani ha..yaha jadu ab bhi ha..

shreya - purvi in baato ka yakin maat kar..chal ek kaam karti hu..daya ko bolti hu ki vo abhijeet sir ko bole ki tujhe bahar lejae..

purvi - nahi yarr mera koi mood nahi ha..

shreya - (shock ) tera sir ke sath jane ka mood nahi ha..

purvi - plz yarr

suddenly shreya phone beep..

shreya - purvi sir ne sabhi ko dinner ke liye bulaya ha..

purvi - dinner..

shreya - karle kya pata tera mood sahi hojae..

purvi - hmm

**_on table.._**

all gathered and started eating..the dinner..

abhi - acha amun hume..pyraminds dekhne ha.

amun started coughing..

amun - pyraminds..

abhi - ha wo sabse purani wali..queen celopetra ki..

amun shock

daya - ha sunna ha kafi sundar ha vo..od khazan bhi daba hua ha

amun - sundar toh hoti lekin khatarnak bhi..hoti

all got confuse..

pankaj - khatanak..?

amun - ek curse ha isika karan


	28. ch 28

mansi - wah beta wah birthday mera aa raha ha or gift mein apko de rahi hu jaldi update de kar or app ulta mahabharat shuru kar rahe ha..

abhirika world - jaldi hoga love shuru

shweta - thanku all the best for result

popi roy - thanku di

missing anchal , abhi , pooja di , eman and others..

now enjoy my early update

* * *

pankaj - curse kesa curse..?

amun - waha jo bhi jati wapis na atti...

abhi - dekhi yarr yeh curse vagera par mein vishvass nahi karta..

daya - sahi kaha cid ese shrap par vishvass nahi karti..

amun - phir bhi tumhe karna hoti..

abhi- dekho agar tumhe nahi jana toh bolo tum yaha hotel mein rehkar saman ka dhyan rakho gaadi hume de do..

amun - ok ok (all became happy ) mein yaha hotel mein rehti (all nodded in disappoint )

pankaj - sir mein bhi kya yehi reh lu..amun ke sath

purvi - pankaj tum bhi darte ho ?

pankaj - areh nahi mein kab kahaki mein darta hu..mein keh raha tha bichara amun akele reh kar bore hojae ga..

amun - hum bore nahi hoti ye hotel wala dost hoti..

pankaj glare at him

daya got up - toh thik ha kal milte ha subha ..

**_soon all went to there room.._**

**_next day_**

abhi was driving a car..daya was on passenger seat..

daya - abhi mene suna ha ki pyramid ko banane ke liye jadu ka istemal hua tha tabhi itni jaldi bangaye...

abhi - daya science kehti ha iss kaam ke liye labour kafi lagi thi or yehi nahi kehte ha isse aliens banakar gae the..

daya - aliens par nahi jadu par vishvass kar sakta hu..

abhi started laughing ..

abhi - koi jadugar ka show dekhaya tu kya ja itna vishvass rakhta ha jadu par...

purvi - jadu hota ha sir apko mana hoga

abhi - yeh sirf bacho ki kahani mein hota ha asliyat mein jadu kuch nahi hota hato ki saffai hoti ha...

purvi (irritated ) - app meri baat par kyu agree nahi karte ...

abhi - jadu wali baat par koi bacha agree na kare mein kese kare

shreya - thik ha thik ha sir..ab app dono ladiye maat..

pankaj - sir agar apko jadu par yakin dilwana ha toh kya kare..

abhi started laughing..

abhi - jadu par yakin hmm..khair kuch esa karna jo ek amm insan ka kar sake...

daya - abhijeet agar by chance tumhari shaadi kisi jadu garni i mean Jennie se hogayi toh..

abhi - daya kya bakwass ki baate kar rahe ho jennie jesi cheez kuch nahi hoti mere se normal ladki razzi nahi hoti jennie kese razzi hogi..

purvi - lekin mein toh ready hu..

abhi gulped saliva all hide there laugh..pankaj was confuse abhi cleaned his throat..

shreya - wese sir agar jennie hoti toh apke vichar se kesi hoti..

abhi - darawani (purvi shock )

purvi - mein apko darawani lagti hu..

abhi - mene tumhare bare kuch bol bhi nahi raha hu toh tum beech mein kyu aa rahi ho..

purvi - vo..b..vo vese hi (angrily ) app jennie ke bare mein ese nahi bol sakte jennie ache hote ha

suddenly abhi stop the car..

abhi - neeche utro..

all - kya..

abhi - neeche utro sab ke sab..

daya - areh lekin hua kya ha utar kyu rahe ho sabko..

shreya - abhijeet sir agar app purvi ki baat ka bura maan gae hai toh sorry..

abhi - arey gaadi kharab hogayi ha start nahi ho rahi issi liye keh raha hu neeche utro..

all got down..and watch it was desert all around..daya open the car bonnet duo started checking..

pankaj - areh yarr gaadi ko bhi yehi kharab hona tha..jaha sab jagha ret ret ho

daya - mujhe nahi lagta abb yeh start hogi..iska petrol bhi leak kar chuka ha

shreya - ab kya kare

abhi - yehi camp lagate ha raat hone wali ha..

pankaj - sir apne yeh awaz suni..

purvi - kesi awazz..

pankaj - ghunroo ki..

all - nahi toh...uhun..

abhi - pankaj yeh egypt ha rajasthan nahi jaha koi ghungroo dal kar gume ga

pankaj - fir bhi sir humara yaha rukna theek nahi...vapiss jate ha..

daya - pankaj hum vapiss jane nahi ae ha...hum yehi camp lagae ge..

abhi - daya madat karo meri

duo took out the camps..all started adjusting the camps..and bonfire

pankaj - sir mein akele nahi souga...

abhi - toh daya tumhare sath so jae ga..

purvi - sahi kaha daya sir app abhijeet sir ki tension maat lena mein abhijeet sir ke so jaungi taki unhe dar na lage..(all shock ).

shreya (in purvi's ears ) - purvi shaadi se pehle nahi understand..

purvi - phir bhi aggar sir dar gae..

abhi - mein darpok thodi na hu jo daar jaunga..

suddenly wind blow..and fire got extinguish pankaj hug daya..

pankaj - sir agg bhuj gayi

daya - hawa ki wajha se bhujhi ha daro maat ese..

abhi - lagta hai toofan ane wala ha sab apne camp mein jao.

soon all went..suddenly the sand storm started coming..

all were sleeping in there camps..

suddenly everyone's eyes open with anklet voice..

abhi - payal ki awaz yaha ..

all came out from there camps..by putting hands in front of face..

daya - itne retile tufaan mein yeh payal ki awza kesi ha..

soon a girl in red bridal dress came near them..

pankaj - mummy

and he hug daya..

girl - chale jao yaha se..

abhi - (angrily ) kon ho tum ?

all shocked to see her she rotated her head in 360

purvi - ahhh

(she scream and hide her head in abhi's chest..abhi also hug her shreya ran near daya and hide his back)

abhi - kon ho tum or kya chahti ho..

(she started flying some sand bricks came out from she indicated at them..

abhi - sab jhuk jao..

all bend down..bricks went from above of there head..

purvi (pov) - mera magic kaam kyu nahi kar raha ha..

(and she remember what her mother told..kabhi bhi jadu apne se jayada takat war ke agge nahi chalta ).

she came out from thoughts..all got up

abhi - purvi tum thik ho na ?

purvi looked at him she can see the tension on his face...suddenly she closed her eyes and fall in his arms..abhi shocked..he satrted patting her cheecks..

abhi - purvi ... purvi ankhe kholo..

he looked at all and shock everyon got unconscious..suddenly his head spin..he also closed his eyes and fall..down..

**_the evile laughter of that lady..started echoing around and the storm was also stop..but our heroes were uncounssious in mid desert.._**


	29. ch 29

misti - hello dear welcome to ff mera asli naam krishma ha mein punjab se hu or ha apko pura hak ha mujhse chapter mangne ka or badle mein mera hak yeh ha ki mein apse review lu after the chapter finish because now we are friends :D right ?

anchal - here is the update anchal enjoy :D

shweta - ab ae ga mazza :D

puja 20 - thats the suspence ;D

popi - ab hogi thodi si boring shayad :(

abhirika love - yeh toh shuruwat ha :D

mansi ji apke kehne par mene jaldi update diya pichle chapter or app hi ne review nahi kiya..

**_guys ajj mene ch 27, 28, ka bhi update diya tha jaldi so plz jihone vo nahi read kiya wo pehle vo padhe phir yeh read kare taki apko story clear hojae :)_****_now enjoy_**

* * *

sun rays fall in purvi's eyes..she got up..holding her head..

purvi - ahh mera sar..

she looked at all and shocked all were uncounsious..abhi was near her..

purvi - abhi sir..abhi sir..

abhi started getting..purvi ran near shreya..

purvi - shreya get up shreya..daya daya..

pankaj also got up abhi got up and shake his head..daya also got up purvi supported shreya..

daya - hum log yaha behosh kese hoge..

pankaj - sir mein keh raha tha ki wapiss chalte ha wo chodail phir ae jae gi..

abhi - pankaj faltu ki baat band karo or ha yaad rakho hum egypt mein ha or egypt mein indian bhoot ka kya kaam..

shreya - matlab..

daya - koi sajish ha..hume agge na badhne ki..

abhi - abb hum piche nahi hate ge agge hi jae ge..

pankaj - sir yeh sajish kese ho sakti ha kisi insan ka sar puri tarha kese ghoom sakta ha..

daya - batt toh tumne sahi kahi

abhi - phir bhi piche hatte ge toh samjhe ge ki dar gae..

purvi - yeh toh esa lag raha tha jese koi tagra jadu kar raha ho..

abhi - jadu nahi kuch or hi koi shatir dimag..

purvi (pov) - kese samjhau inhe ki yeh koi taqat war jadu ha jiske karan mera jadu bhi nahi chala..

daya - lekin hume rasta kese pata lage ga...rasta toh ret se dhak chuka ha..

they herd a voice all saw there was eagle

flying..

abhi - yeh baaz hume rasta batae ga...

pankaj - sir yeh bazz..toh asmman mein udh raha yeh neech kese ae ga..

abhi - ek tarika ha..

he took out the watch

shreya saw purvi wo was sweating..

shreya - purvi tumhari tabiyat thik toh hai na..

purvi - ha mein thik hu buss garmi lag rahi ha..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi tired the watch on arm...

abhi - daya side hojao..

all step back..abhi came under the sun..as the sun rays directly fall on watch..he wistled...loudly..eagle saw that direction and found a bright thing..he went to that dirction..all shocked the eagle sat on the watch..

daya - abhi yeh toh agaya..

abhi - chamakti cheez dekh kar aya ha..

purvi - sir yeh ek paltu bazz ha nazar rakhne ke liye..

all looked at her..

abhi - yeh tum kese keh sakti ho..

purvi - iske gale ke patte par likha ha..

abhi check..

abhi - is par toh kafi ajeeb bhasha likhi ha..

shreya (in purvi's ears ) - tumhe yeh kese pata..

purvi - shreya yeh meri bhasha ha..

shreya shocked..

shreya - purvi tumhari bhasha is duniya mein..

purvi - ha shreya iss par iss bazz ka naam likha ha..chirag..

daya - aggar yeh bazz paltu ha toh kisne pala ha isse vo bhi iss registann mein..

voice - iinaha baladuin..

all turn and looked at the person on horse...

daya - abhi isne kya kaha

purvi - iska kehna ha ki yeh bazz iska ha...

abhi - tum yaha ki bhasha janti ho..

purvi - aa ha..shayad..

abhi - i am impressed..

purvi smile..

abhi - lekin i think iski zarurat nahi..(to man ) did u know english..

man - oh yes i can talk in english , i can walk in english..

daya - amitabh bachan ?

man - ya great fan..

abhi - we also..by the way my self abhijeet , he is my freind cum brother daya , she is shreya daya 's would be , our friend pankaj and purvi she is..

purvi - (instantly ) would be of abhijeet..

she smile and winked abhi started looking here and there..

daya - we belong to india..

man - agar hindustani ho toh hindi mein baat kar sakte ho..

abhi - hindi jante ho..

man - badshah ka fan hu ..isi liye janta hu...vese mene pehli baar apne chirag ko kisi ke pass atte hue dekha ha warna yeh mere pass hi rehta ha..

abhi - yeh toh bus chamakti hui cheez ko dekh kar agaya..

purvi - tumne apna naam nahi bataya..

man - app sab ko zafar ka salam..tum log vese yaha kya kar rahe ho..

shreya - darsal (and she narrated everything happened last night )

salam - lagta ha vo baat sahi ha..

abhi - kis baat ki baat kar rahe ho tum..

salam - darsal kuch sal pehle ek ladki ne hindustani ritiriwaz se shaadi karni chahiye lekin ladko walo manzoor nahi tha usne dulhane ke jode mein yeh atmahatya karli...or ab sab kehete ha uski atma bhatak ti ha..

daya - tum bhi vishvass karte ho..

salam - yeh sab kahaniya ha..

abhi - khair kya tum hume pyramids lekar jaa sakte ho...

salam - kyu nahi mere pass 3 ghode or ha do jane ek par sawar hojaiye..

shreya - daya mujhe ghud sawari nahi ati..

saya - roh tum mere sath beth jana..

**_first daya sat and then shreya sat forward..._**

purvi (sweetly ) - abhijeet she hug his arm..

purvi -.mujhe bhi ghode par bethna nahi ata..

abhi took out his arm..

abhi - toh pankaj ke sath beth jana..

purvi smile disappear..

zafar - maff karna lekin pankaj ji ka ghoda chota ha toh waha sirf wohi beth jae vo kafi ha...

purvi smile..

abhi - ok then..

pankaj - sir lekin mujhe ghodde par sawari nahi karni ati..

daya - ekk kaam karte ha zafar app agge chaliye pankaj ka ghoda iske piche..

abhi - yeh thik ha phir daya tumhara ghoda or akhir mein mera..

daya - ok boss...

abhivi also sat at horse purvi sat at front abhi at back..all started moving purvi kept head on abhi's chest..abhi sighted .

abhi - zayada fellings matlo..kuch kuch hota ha..

purvi - mein lugi because mere dil mein bhi kuch kuch hota ha..

abhi - hum log ghar oar nahi ha..bahar ha..

purvi - toh kya hua pyar bahar bhi chalta ha or ander bhi..chori thodi na kiya ha mohobat ki ha..

abhi - tum kab yeh zid chodo gi try understand mein tumhe kabhi khush nahi rakh pau ga mujhse tang hojao gi

purvi - itni asani se bhi nahi..tang hoti..or vese bhi humari jodi rab ne banai ha ..

abhi - kya mein jaan sakta hu yeh galatfehmi kese padi apke maan mein...

purvi - galatfehmi nahi ha..bhagwaan chahta ha hum dono sath ho isi liye safar mein him sath ha..

abhi -.matlab tum nahi samjhogi..

both talk stop with voice..

pankaj - ouchhh...

daya - kya hua pankaj ..

pankaj - sir yeh ghoda meri pith par hunter ki tarha pooch maar raha ha..

abhi - dekha ghoda bhi soch raha ha ki konsa gadha mere upar beth diya..

all started laughing..

zafar - pankaj ji ghode par thoda agge hokar bethiye..

pankja - agge kya abb gale par chadh jau taki baad mein yeh mera gala dabae..

purvi - pankaj beech mein betho ge toh ghoda kuch nahi kahe ga..

pankaj - isko kya gaurenty..

zafar - sab log ruk jao..

all stop at the hill edge..

all looked at the view...

zafar - vo rahi manzil abb chalo...

all started running the horses..


	30. ch 30

guest - sorry yarr kaan pakad kar sorry mene apka review late padha

shweta - happy know ?

puja 20 - yar di imagine karlo kyuki mein or mera brother ek ghode par beth gaye the mene kai log bhi dekhe ha

misti - app paka bengali honge right ?

popi roy - abhi story padhi ha madame confession jaldi hoga

abhirka world - mera naam toh jan gaye ab apna bhi bata do by the way i use instra..shakal ka toh pata nahi akal achi di ha bhagwaan ne ha ha ha...

missing anchal , mansi , eman , abhi..

now enjoy

* * *

they horse came..suddenly they stop when group off people came in mid..

man - stop there

abhi - yeh kon ha..

zafar - mujhe bhi nahi pata mein yaha hafte baad aya hu..

daya - yeh log kafi zayada ha..

man - get down from the horse..

abhi - utro sab hath upar rakhna..

all got down raising hands up..

man - who are u..

daya - tourist..

man 2 - u don't know this place is restricted..

abhi - if this place is restricted then what u are doing here..

man 1 - don't dare to ask any question on my understand...

man 2 (to man 1 ) - lets take them to the boss..(to others ) tie them..boss will tell what to do with them

man tie the team and took them..

**_in mid.._**

they made all sat on knees..and hands were tired..at back..people were surrounded carrying guns in their hand..

shreya - purvi kuch kar..

purvi - mein kuch nahi kar sakti mere hath bandhe hue ha..or mera magic bhi kaam nahi kar raha..

pankaj - sir mujhe dar lag raha ha..

daya - ab toh mujhe bhi lag raha ha...abhi..

abhi - daro maat..

man 1 - boss is on the way...(to abhi ) hey u what are you..doing..

he went near him and took the knife..

he hold from his hairs..

man 1 - sharp mind huh

he put a l cut on his cheecks..

daya and purvi - hey don't dare to touch him understood...

one man came..

man - boss had reached.

all turned team shocked to see there bosses..2 boss also shock..

abhi - acp sir..

daya - salukhe sir..

acp - daya abhijeet purvi shreya pankaj tum sab..yaha .

salukhe (to third boss )- andrew leave them they teamates..

man open the team daya , purvi and shreya ran near abhi..

daya - abhi tu thik ha..

abhi - ha mein thik hu daya tension na le..

purvi - khoon kafi nikal raha ha..apke..

shreya - cut deep ha

listning khoon..acp abd dr.s ran..

dr.s - ek minute mujhe dikhao..

he saw..

dr.s - sahi kaha kafi deep cut ha..

acp - yeh cut laga kese..

abhi saw all men downed there head..

abhi - vo tez hawa chal rahi thi to ek chota sa pather side se chukar nikal gaya..

all man looked at him..

purvi - sir mein apke medicine laga du bag mein ha..

abhi - dr.salukhe laga de ge...

dr.s - (teasingly ) areh purvi ke hote hue mein kese laga sakta hu bhai..

abhi (to acp ) - sir..

acp - bhai mujhe beech mein maat ghasito abhijeet tum uski girlfriend ko lekar taunt marte ho usne ab tumhari girlfriend (abhi shock ) ko lekar vo tumhe taunt kar raha ha..

abhi - (unbelievable )- sir app bhi..

dr.s - kyu pradyuman insan nahi..

abhi - nahi..

acp - kya ...

abhi - matlab insan ha lekin vishvass nahi ho raha ha..

acp - abhijeet mein girlfriend ke mamle mein salukhe ko tane de sakta hu tumhe nahi de sakta..

abhi - de sakte ha ..

acp - toh fir..(to purvi ) chalo purvi lagao iske..

purvi open the bag..

acp - (to abhi ) tum jao samne camp ha..waha pani hoga purvi tum bhi wahi mein isse medicine laga do

abhi (pov)- inse ladhna bekar haa

abhivi went in the camp

andrew - whats this going on dr.salukhe

zafar - maff karna mujhe bhi kuch samjh nahi aa raha daya ji ?

daya - zafar ye acp sir or salukhe sir ha humari team ke members..

zafar - team ?

shreya - hum log cid se ha zafar mumbai se..

zafar - acha..

acp - andrew let me introduce my team..he is senior inspector daya , inspector shreya , inspector pankaj , and the people just i send in the camp was senior inspector abhijeet and inspector purvi..(to team ) yeh mr. andrew ha ek archaeologists..purani mummies ki khoj karna inhe pasand ha..

**_abhivi side.._**

purvi applied cream on abhi face..

abhi - ouch ..

purvi - sss..

abhi - kya hua ?

purvi - dard..

abhi - kyu..

purvi - apko hua isi liye..

abhi - chot mere lagi to dard bhi toh mera hoga..

purvi - chot mere dil ko lagi toh dard bhi toh hoga na mujhe ..

abhi - tumhare dil ko kab..

purvi - jab apko lagi chot tab mere dil ko bhi lagi..

abhi looked at her..

purvi - chaliye ab hogaya..

purvi made abhi stand..

abhi - ek minute vo dekhna vo kya ha..

purvi turned abhi kissed on his cheeks..purvi shock..

abhi - chot pair mein nahi lagi jo tum ese support kar rahi ho..chot yaha lagi ha..

he smiles and started moving..but purvi hold her hand..and made him turned..she kept her arms around his neck..

purvi - isse shayad apka dard kaam hogaya hoga lekin mere dil ka dard tabhi theek jab app yaha kiss kare ge..(and she pointed at her lips )..

abhi - dekho jesa tum soch rahi ho vesa nahi ha it is just a friendly kiss understand now come..

and he went not giving any chance to purvi.

**_team side.._**

abhivi also join..

acp - lekin tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho yaha..

abhi - sir hum mummies dekhne ae the..socha isi bahane yehi se shopping karle ge daya or shreya ki sagai ki..

dr.s - areh wa kab ha sagaii..

pankaj - sir ajj se 16 din baad ..

acp - kafi achi baat ha

abhi - or sir app.

acp - bata hu..

andrew- pradyuman..

acp.- Andrew i have full faith on them we can trust them..(to team ) hum yaha mummy ko sukrasha dene ae ha..

pankaj - mummy ko suraksha..

dr.s- mummy ko nahi mummy ke kahazane ko treasure hunter se...

shreya - sunne mein kafi interesting lag raha ha...

purvi - sunne ke sath sath dekhne mein bhi

all turned purvi found something buried under stone she picked a cross necklace..made of gold..

andrew - oh my god..

he took that and started checking..

dr.s - kya hua..

zafar - yehi vo hi locket ha sir jo yaha ki rani dalti thi..

all shocked..

acp - tumhe kese pata..

zafar - mene libraries mein kaam kiya ha wahi padha ha..or sirf yehi nahi sir yeh khazane ki chabhi bhi ha..

suddenly the a sound came wind started blowing heavily..

daya - phirse ek retila toofan

pankaj - sir kahi phirse wo bhootni toh nahi..

shreya - yeh koi bhootni nahi helicopter ki awaz ha..

soon a helicopter landed..on the surface..two men and a lady in black got down..

lady (to pilot ) - go now..

soon the helicopter went and desert became silent again..all downed their hands from the face..and saw them..

zafar (shocked )- jimmy , rock and james..

all looked at him..

zafar - abhijeet ji yeh north Africa ke jane mane treasure hunters ha (all shocked ) mene kai khabro mein padh ha...inke bare mein..


	31. ch 31

guest - kal result ha shayad wo hi batae ga kesa gaya..exam

anchal - thanku

misti - then gujrat..?

shweta - issme bhi thoda add kiya..ha

love cid - yeh baat sirf dayareya ko pata ha or kisi ko bhi nahi

popi roy - intresting lagye isi liye thoda bahut abhivi scene dala ha..

puja20 - end mein pata lagega ch 37 mein..

eman - apse exam ke bare mein puchna bewakoofo ki baat hogi kyu ki mujhe pata ha ki bahut badiya hi gaye honge

abhirika world - ya sure app id name bhej do PM par agar review mein send karo ge toh padhne ke baad mein delet kardu gi kyuki agar mene send kiya to delet karne ke liye mujhe pura chapter delet karna padhe ga

now enjoy...

* * *

andrew came near her angrily...she slaps him he fall aside she came near abhi..who was glaring her..

jimmy - so u are leading the team of research..

abhi - no the person whom slap is leading that..

dr.s ran and picked up andrew..

acp - what are u doing..?

but he was cut by jimmy..

jimmy - i hate winkled weak senior citizen (she looked at abhi ) i allow only man to speak..

abhi - so i ask u the same what are u doing here...

jimmy - we are treasure hunters.. understand..and we are her to take away the queen treasure..

daya - (taunting ) huh duakn khuli nahi ki bikhari pehle agae..

all laughed..jimmy became angry..

jimmy - what was there to laugh ?.

abhi - did u understand what he spoke..

jimmy looked at him...

abhi - his simple meaning was to forget the treasure and go back..because..it is fool wasting your precious time while waiting as it will take too kuch time..to make a way for getting inside the pyramid..

jimmy - when i step ahead i never look back..mr..whatever. we wait till the pyramid open..(to man ) guys we will camp here..(to team ) and look at them..what they can do to stop us..

she wore her goggles and went..

daya - kitni akad ha..

abhi (smile ) - pehli baar akal ke sath shakal dkehi ha..i love her swag..

purvi shock to listen that

daya (shock ) - abbe wo tujhe challenge karke gayi ha..

abhi - daya yehi toh mein dekh raha tha uska confidence challenge dene ka tarika sab kitna acha tha...ek dum alag hi level ka...(abhi saw acp glaring )

acp - tum humari team mein ho ya unke admi ho..

abhi - a...a..apka sir

dr.s - team humari or tarif uski..

abhi - sir tarif ki ha mene konsa usse propose kiya ha...

acp - theek ha theek..ha abb band karo yeh samjhana (to all ) jau tum sab apne apne camp mein (to duo ) tum bhi apna camp laga lo agar saman chahiye toh humse le lo..

abhi - sir mujh laptop chaiye tha..

dr.s- mere pass ha mein de deta hu..

and he gave to abhi

soon duo put three camps..duo , pankaj - zafar and lady duo..

**_in lady duo camp.._**

purviwas sitting and remembering

**_i love her swag.._****_uska attitude dekah.._****_kafi pasand aya mujhe.._****_mene konsa propose kiya ha_**

purvi (pov)- asli swag kya ha tujhe abhi dikati.. she got up..shreya enter

shreya - purvi yeh..but she shocked purvi was wearing coat and goggles..

shreya - tu kahi jaa rahi ha..

purvi - apna swag dikhane..

and she went shreya also followed her..

**_in duo camp._**

abhi was working on laptop and daya was busy with phone..purvi enter daya saw..he got up..

daya - purvi shreya tum yaha..

but purvi stood near abhi..by crossing her arms..abhi felt presence..he turned and found purvi..

abhi - purvi tum yaha kya baat ha..

suddenly purvi hold abhi collar dayareya were held shock..both covered there mouth with hand..to avoid scream..abhi was glaring her..purvi removed he goggles and showed her anger..

purvi - sun bae munushy ke bhes mein teej digam wale ghode..bahut shonk haina tujhe challenge lene ka..she pushed him on chair and kept her leg on table in style..

purvi - chal tujhe ek challenge deti hu agat tunjhe parso subha tak pyar ka ehsass na karwaya toh mera naam bhi purvi nahi samjha kya..

she downed her leg and wore the goggles and went..

daya (with shock ) - shreya tumne isse kya pilaya tha..

shreya - kuch bhi nahi daya..

abhi - yeh ladki pagal hai kya ?

shreya - sir uski taraf se mein mafi mangti hu ..

abhi - maffi mangne ki koi zarurat nahi ha shreya..(to daya ) tu kehta hai na pyar mein pyar bhari baate hoti ha lekin yaha ulta hogaya pyar mein dhamki dekar gayi ha..vo (he saw daya was silent ) ab kyu nahi bolta tu kuch..

daya gulped the fear..abhi nodded in disappoint took laptop and went..

daya - pata nahi lagta yeh purvi pyar paida kar rahi ha ya nafrat..

shreya - jesi harkat ha lag toh raha ha ki nafrat bhari gayi ha ab tak..

shreya also went soon the man came who put a cut on abhi's face..

man - hey daya can u tell where is mr.abhijeet ?

daya (taunting ) - why should i tell that ? want cut his neck now..

man downed his head..Nd went

andrew saw him..he came near him..

andrew - what happen jake..

jake - i am finding mr.abhijeet dr.andrew..

andrew - why ?

jake - (downed his head ) sir actually mr.abhijeet got deep cut because of me..i made that deep cut with his knife...

andrew (shock ) - what !! did u know if he complained about that to mr.acp then u will be suspended..

jake - i want to say sorry to them

andrew - he is sitting behind the big stone..

jake move there..

**_purvi camp_**

shreya - purvi tune yeh kya kiya seedha abhijeet sir ko collar se pakda or dhamki di..

purvi - (happily ) - acha kiya na apna sawag dikha kar...

shreya - (shock ) yeh tera swag tha !!

purvi (happily ) - batana abhijeet sir khush hue ki nahi ...

shreya - (taunting ) teri hakto se vo itne khush ha ki wo tujhse door rehne ka soch rahe ha..

purvi (shock ) - what !!

shreya - ji ha madame..areh vo tujhe pagal samjh rahe ha..keh rahe ha ki tu ajeeb ha..

purvi - oh god yeh kya kardiya mene..

shreya - isse kehte ha apne pair par khud kulhadi marna..

purvi - ab mein kya karu..

shreya - ja jakar maffi mang..

purvi - ok mein jati hu..

and she went..

**_abhi side.._**

jake - mr.abhijeet...

abhi saw up..

abhi - yes ?

jake - i have came here to say sorry to u...

abhi - sorry for what ?

jake indiacted the mark..

abhi - oh this its ok ..

jake - then also i am sorry mr.abhijeet..

abhi - whats ur name ?

jake - jake

abhi - mr.jake u didn't know about me earlier so u did this..

jake - why didn't u complained..about me ?

abhi - u were felling sad for this act so i denny to complain about u ?

jake - thanks for saving me ?

abhi - thanks for not putting any mark on neck..

both laughed..

abhi - now go and sleep without any worry and yes don't call mein mr.abhijeet just abhijeet..as we are friends

jake - same here friends ..

jake went ..purvi saw this from stone..

purvi (pov) - mood acha ha abhi baat karke dekhti hu...

she went near abhi seeing purvi coming neaf..abhi sighted sat back..and oprn the laptop

purvi - abhijeet sir sorry..

abhi ignore..

purvi - abhijeet sir..app sunniye na..i am sorry..

abhi igonre..

purvi - (sweetly ) abhi sorry na..nahi hoga na agge se...

abhi ignore..

purvi - abhi tum sun rahe ho na...abhi got up closing his lappy and started moving

purvi hold his hand..and abhi turned and purvi bend and hold her ears..

purvi - abhi sorry na maff kardo ese naraz maat ho kuch toh bolo..(abhi didn't spoke ) acha theek ha pichli barr appne maffi magne ke liye punishment dene ko kaha tha is barr mein kehti hu app mujhe punishment de..

abhi went away purvi shock...

purvi - hey nag devta yeh toh sachme jaa rahe ha...ek kaam karti hu jadu se rokti hu..

she closed her eyes..and snapped her fingers she open her eyes everything started revolving around here eyes she hold her head and stone..and bend down with thud..listning voice abhi turned..and shock..to see..

abhi - my god..purvi he ran near her..

and hold her before she fall on sand..and started patting her cheeks..

abhi - purvi ankhe kholo purvi..

purvi open her eyes and shut down..abhi picked..and took her to her camp


	32. ch 32

misti - kyu nahi ajj teen teen update lo

abhirika world - apki id mili nahi ek kaam karo app mujhe PM par hi bolo i will send my id there

puja 20 - abhi bata diya toh story mein mazza nahi ae ga..

shweta - yarr pass hogaye maza agaya lekin egypt mein kya razz ha vo nahi batau gi

popi roy - here is ur update

**_guys ajj jaldi or teen update ha plz read ch 32, 33, 34_** **_teen update isi liye because i promoted.._****_now enjoy_**

* * *

he made her lied aside..took the bottel and sprinkle water on her face..he rubbed her hand..and kissed she open her eyes abhi supported..

abhi - tum thik ho..

purvi - hmm thanku..

abhi smile small but soon stop...

abhi - yeh matt samjna ki mene tumhe maff kardiya sazza toh mein duga..

he was going to got up but purvi hold his colar..both saw each other's eyes

purvi - toh do na saza koi bhi nahi ha ..sirf hum dono ho..

abhi - nahi..

purvi - janti hu saza dene ka mann ha

abhi (taunting ) - acha or yeh baat tumhe kese pata..

purvi - kya kisi ne bataya tumhe ki tumhari ankhe bolti ha..

abhi - unki bhasha kisi ne nahi jani or tumne jann li..

purvi - sirf apki bhasha samjhi ha or kisi ki bhi nahi..

abhi - toh kya bolti ha zara mujhe bhi samjhna..

purvi - yehi ki app mujhse bahut pyar karte ha ...and u want me..

both had a cute eye lock..suddenly they heard a blast sound..which shake the floor..abhivi got up..all came out..

acp - yeh kya tha..

dr.s - ese laga jese koi bhoo chal aya ho..

andrew - the center that way..lts move andrew and cid team rush..there..

and shock to see jimmy with the team..

all shocked she blasted the pyramid..

Andrew - why u did this

jimmy - we are not fool dr. andrew that we will wait for the long days..team and jimmy looked inside..she throw lighter in one fire stick which was at one side of the door the fire sticks lightened up in line..in both parallel side..

all shock there were gold stairs..

jimmy - lets move in..

her team started climbing down..

acp - chalo hume rokna hoga usse..

acp , dr.s and other started moving dow..

abhi - zafar kya tum bhi aoge..

zafar - maff karna abhijeet ji lekin yeh khatarnak ha iss karne par tabhai fail sakti..ha..

daya - sab kitabi bakwass ha..

zafar - phir bhi mein in par vishvass karta hu..

abhi - jese tumhari marzi chalo daya..

duo went down..

zafar - allah tumhari raksha kare..

**_down the pyramid .._**

all stood up near the closed big door..and shocked some wordings were written on the board..

shreya - itne bade darwaze par..itna sabkuch likha..

pankaj - sir welcome likha hoga..

all glare him..

abhi (taunting ) - ha ha ab jab ander jae ge toh kai mummies khadi hongi humare sawagat ke liye..phool mala lekar haina ..

pankaj down his head..

purvi - is par likha ha ki agar iss darwaze ko khola toh prakriti virat roop dikhae gi sookhi nadi mein panni ae ga..log phir jee uthe ge..or jee uthe log khade rahe ge..

acp - yeh kya baat hui..

abhi - sir agar sookhi nadi mein pani ata ha toh pani ke sath sath jeevan bhi ae ga..

daya - lekin abhijeet prakriti mein itni taqat ha ki vo barbadi ka karan bane or barbadi mein jeevan...

purvi - or yeh jee uthe log khade rahe ge matlab..

all started thinking..

jimmy - we didn't have time to think like u fools..common rock and james open the door

andrew - u can't do this..

rock and james ignore and tried to open the door the earth started shaking again all herd the voice outside the windy storm had started some winds came inside and passed through the big gate..

soon the gate open a bright shinny light bright like a sun came..

acp - sub log light se bacho

all jump aside..but bad luck for salukhe and andrew..both coverted into stone..soon light went away..all came near the statue..

abhi - my god sir yeh toh pathar ki moorti mein badal gaye..

daya - abhijeet sab badal ga lekin purvi ko jo kal locket mila tha vo nahi badla..

jimmy - thats my give mein back..

shreya and purvi block her way she glare them..

shreya - never try to snatch the things which belongs to other..

acp - ise mujhe de do...

jimmy - lets move rock..

acp - chalo sab lekin sath mein rehna..

**_all started moving in there were too many bridges going parallel and down...they was no support to hold something.._**

acp - sabhi sambhal kar chalna..

pankaj (to daya ) - sir yeh jagha kitni gehri ha neeche dekhiye..

dayareya looked down..

daya - sirf gehri nahi

shreya - khatarnak bhi ha

her voice echo..pankaj felt afraid..

daya - yaha se awaz vapiss ati ha pankaj lekin in insann nahi..

shreya - isi liye sabke sath rehna hi acha ha..

pankaj - my god !!

daya - kya hua

pankaj - sir sab agge chale gae ha hum piche ha jaldi chaliye..

he hold daya 's hand...

daya - areh pankaj sambhal kar..

shreya nodded in disappoint..

**_acp side.._**

they reach near a big portrait made on floor

acp - yeh ek trap lag raha ha mujhe..

abhi - queen celopetra ki itni badi tasveer

jimmy - we should step down carefully..

**_at sliding side_**

dayareya and pankaj reached..

daya - vo rahe sir..

pankaj - (loudly ) sirrrr..

all turned..

all started coming down..but suddenly pankaj foot slip..he pushed daya both started rolling down..and pushed the team in mid..all reached to the center of portrait..

purvi - pankaj yeh tumne kya kiya..

suddenly they herd a click sound..the pyramid again started to shake...the portrait also started shaking...and cracks started appearing..

acp - sab bhago..

all ran to each side..but dayareya and pankaj went to other side...soon whole floor broke...and went down it became a deep valley..

abhi (loudly ) - pankaj , shreya , daya kya tum theek ho ?

daya - (loudly ) - ha abhijeet hum sab theek ha..tum sab..?

purvi - (loudly ) hum bhi theek ha daya sir..

acp - daya ek kaam karo tum sab wahi raho kahi jana maat ...

daya - yes sir..

acp (to abhivi ) - hum agge chale ge..

all started moving..

**_dayareya turned.._**

daya - ab yeh pankaj kaha gaya


	33. ch 33

**_guys ajj jaldi or teen update ha plz read ch 32, 33, 34_**

shreya - daya wo dekho kabr hil rahi ha..

daya turned and saw one mummy's coffin was shaking..both went slowly near it and open..and sighted and looked at each other daya hold the collar of pankaj and pulled him out and closed the coffin..

daya - andar kya kar rahe the..

pankaj - (trembling ) sir dar lag raha ha abb hum yaha se kese nikle ge..

daya - vo toh ha..

shreya - shayad treasure box mein kuch mil jae..

dayareya went near the box and open and started searching..suddenly daya felt patt

daya - pankaj tang maat karo

he revived th patt again..

daya - pankaj..

pankaj again patted

daya now turn and shock..pankaj was also trembling..daya patted shreya..

shreya - pankaj..

daya twisted her..shreya shock..there were army of dead skeletoed mummies with bandages and sword..

trio - ahhhhh.**_team side.._****_team was in front of big sitting mummy statue..made of sand.._**all herd the scream..acp - my god lagta ha daya , shreya or pankaj musibat mein ha..

purvi - hume unhe bachana chahiye..

abhi (shock ) - unhe tab bachae ge jab khud bachkar nikle ge...

purvi - matlab ..

abhi - upar dekho..

all looked above the army of dead again

jimmy - army off dead

and soon fight the started..jimmy found everyone busy

jimmy - rock , james lets move let them waste power and time..

and they run..from one way..

acp - hum sab bhi bhagte ha..

all ran in diffrerent direction mummies were behind everyone..

**_daya side.._**

daya control him self falling but shreya and pankaj collied trio fall in quick sand..

suddenly the floor broke they fall in mummies coffin..the quick sand also came down and made the floor slipper..the coffin started moving..

trio - aaahhhh

the coffin reached at the end and fall in river..and act as boat..

daya - agge pani mein toffan ha jaldi coffin band karo trio did that..

**_abhi side.._**

trio were moving abhivi were moving forward..suddenly acp foot touched the tile the door of pyramid on one side slide..acp went inside..

**_abhi side.._**

purvi - pata nahi pankaj shreya daya sab kese honge..

abhi - chinta maat karo daya ha unke sath..

voice - ahhhhh..

abhivi looked at each other with shock..

abhivi - acp sir..

both turned and found acp no where the ran back and saw one way going to other side

they enetr and shock..acp sir turned in to a stone..

abhi - abb yeh Mystery kuch zayada hi personal ho rahi ha..

purvi - abhi inohe acp sir ko bhi nahi choda...

abhi saw the necklace of queen coming out from the pocket he took that..

abhi - purvi isse dal lo..

and he made her wear the necklace

abhi - chalo..

**_daya side.._**

daya 's eyes open due to light..he open the coffin door and shock..

daya - shreya , pankaj utho...

both got up and shock it was a big egyptian city inside the pyramid..

shreya - OMG..

pankaj - yeh mera india..

dayareya looked at him..

pankaj - i mean pyramid ke andar..

all people near them..

man - (shock ) the great piku came back..

all bend down and bow head..

pankaj - sir yeh piku kon ha

voice - whats going on..

an old man came man came near him running..

man - majesty great king piku came back with there followers and he pointed at pankaj ..

daya - pankaj shayad yeh tumhari baat kar rahe ha

shreya - shayad nahi yeh isi ki baat kar rahe ha waha dekho..daya..

daya saw a wall painting containing pankaj 's pic..

majesty - take them in..

**_on other side.._**

abhi - (shouted ) daya..

purvi (shouted ) - shreya..

abhi - (shouted ) pankaj

suddenly purvi stop..abhi felt that he turn..

abhi - kya hua..

purvi - yaha ek rasta ha..

abhi came back and looked teh way both started moving..

purvi (pov) - mujhe itni kamzori kyu mehsoos ho rahi ha..

both move but shock to see the hall was covered with dead mummies..

abhi - my god..chalo jaldi..

both got down..and looked at mummies and coffin..

purvi - ye sari toh mummies ha..jese puri ki puri foj ho..

abhi - lekin inhe dekh kar nahi lag raha ki inhe kisi ne hilaya ha..inpar maldiyo ke jalle dekho..

purvi - abhijeet waha kuch ha..

she went near the big statue..a scroll was lying near it..abhi also came near and open the scroll..

abhi - issme toh rani ki haar ki tasveer ha..

purvi - isme yeh bhi likha ha..ki yeh necklace hi shrap ki chabi ha..

abhi - matlab..

voice - it means this necklace is ours..

both turned and saw jimmy and team..

jimmy - now give this to us so that no one could harm..

abhi jump down..

abhi - never..

james - give us other wise we will shoot ur patner..

abhi shock and turn..rock was pressing purvi's neck with his arms and one was on trigger..

purvi - ahhhh..ahh..

she tried to get free and so to save herself she tried magic...but her eyes started shuting down..she started breathing heavily..abhi shocked to see her condition..

abhi - purvi..

rock took the locket and throw the purvi in front abhi caught it..jimmy laugh..

abhi - purvi ankhe kholo purvi..

jimmy came near statue..suddenly the statue started shinning all covered there eyes..abhi looked and shocked..

voice - who disturbed my sleep..

all removed the hand and saw the great mummy..in gold crown..

james - g..g..ghost of cleopetra..

abhi - (shock ) impossible..

ghost - leave the place..

jimmy - i will no leave till i got the treasure..

ghost - then get ready to die..

she spread her hands..the bees came out from her back..

abhi - mujhe bhagna chahiye..

he picked purvi and started running jimmy and its team also ran..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi hide in one direction jimmy and team ran forward..the bugs also flew after them..

abhi - purvi utho ankhe kholo purvi..plz ankhe kholo..

he checked her pulse ..

abhi - sanse bahut dheere chal rahi ha..kya karu..

he saw her face..which was kept in his lap..

abhi - ab ek hi rasta ha..

he cleaned the sweat with his arm..and kissed purvi..passionately..soon purvi also replied back..suddenly purvi pushed him back abhi collied..with wall

abhi - ouch..!!

purvi - (angrily ) kamal ho tum bhi..apni marji se romance chalu kardiya situation nahi dikhti..

abhi (angrily )- mujhe nahi dikhti ki tumhe nahi dikhti...tumhe bhi natak karne ka yehi time mila..

purvi (angrily ) - mene konsa natak kiya..

abhi - u did the drama of getting unconscious for receiving..that..

purvi (angrily ) - just shut up..huh situation dekhi nahi advantage lene agae..

abhi (taunting ) - acha ji..app kare toh pyar or mein karu toh sittuation ka advantage..(to god ) wah khuda kya insaf ha tere..

purvi looked at him..abhi felt a glare..he looked and shocked..

purvi - hogaya tumhara..

abhi (fear ) - mera toh hogaya lekin kab hoga..he indicated purvi s back..

purvi turned and shock to see arm of dead again..she became statue..abhi hold her hand

abhi - (instantly ) yeh waqt murti banne ka nahi bhagne ka ha...

and they ran..


	34. ch 34

**_guys ajj jaldi or teen update ha plz read ch 32, 33, 34_**

both followed back the path from where they came and reached out..abhi saw a bike and ran..he sat..

abhi - jaldi betho..

both sat abhi drove away..

purvi - mein bus itna chahti hu ki daya , shreya or pankaj sahi salamat..ho..

abhi - sahi kaha..

**_jimmy side_**

jimmy and her team came out and looked abhivi going..

**_daya side.._****_trio were sitting and too much food was served in front of them_**

dayareya looked at each other with tense..

daya - pata nahi acp sir , abhijeet or purvi sab kese honga..

shreya - (angrily ) hume yaha chinta ho rahi ha or isse dekho yeh khai hi jaa raha ha..

pankaj was eating food wildly he felt some presence..he turn and saw dayareya glaring..pankaj swallow the food in mouth..

daya - ruk kyu gaya thus (he put cabbage in his mouth ) yele or thus..bail kahi kaha..

soon the majesty enter..and bend..

majesty - my lord piku..

pankaj looked...

majesty - its time to kill curse ...

trio - c..c..curse..

majesty - yes curse..be ready..

and he went..

shreya - abb yeh kya naye jhamele mein padh gaye hum..

daya - shreya yeh jarur tribal ke log honge jo ese baato par vishvas kar rahe ha..

pankaj - lekin sir inhone kaha ha ki shrap ko marna ha iska matlab..

trio looked at each other..with confusion..

**_abhivi side.._**

abhi and purvi stop the bike..and sat on stone

abhi - kafi der se hum chal rahe ha..purvi pata nahi sab kaha honge..

purvi - ek minute abhijeet vo dekho..

abhi turned and saw a big small village market..

abhi - yeh toh koi gao lag raha ha..

purvi - chalo waha se chalte ha..

and they went..

**_in market.._**

both started moving in market

abhi - yeh toh kafi bada bazar ha or chahal pehle bhi kafi ha..

purvi - sahi kaha or yaha ka rate bhi sasta ha dekho mene yeh bag liya ha..

abhi - hum yaha shopping nahi karne ae ha apne dosto ko dhundne ae ha..

purvi - mene ye bag yeh rani ka chupane ke liye liya..and she shown..shoes ke sath match ho raha tha colour toh leliya..

abhi - tum ladkiya jaha bhi dukan dikhti ha tut padti ho..

purvi - areh 20 percent discount tha..

abhi - (shocked ) purvi bacho..

and he pulled in hug..purvi hide her face and an arrow came and inserted on floor..where purvi was standing earlier..

a man with coverd face started attacking on abhivi with arrows..both hide behinds wall..

abhi - kuch hua toh nahi tum theek ho na..

purvi - mein theek hu abhijeet..

abhi left her and hidly looked at goon..

abhi - inhe toh mein chodu ga nahi..

he recived the kick from behind he fall forward..he turned and looked one goon hold purvi 's hand..

abhi - purvi..

he recived kick but he safe himself from falling..

purvi - abhi..

she kicked her elbow in goons abdomen..the goon bend..she kicked on her head..someone hold purvi's mouth from back..and pressed she tried to get safe but went to unconscious and fall down abhi also tried to stop the kick again but the goon used his second leg to kick him on his face..both fall on floor..

abhi again stood up..and was going to move when suddenly someone hold his mouth from back and made him unconscious before getting in to deep sleep he saw girl came and took the bag from purvi and went..

**_at night_**

there was a big shiny moon in sky..someone burn lighter and burn some grass..purvi was lying on floor..the person made her smell the burnt grass..

purvi hold her head and wake..slowly..

purvi - ahh mera sar..

man made abhi also smell that..

abhi also touched his head and woke up

abhi - ahhh..

man - tunhari tabiyat ab kesi ha..

abhivi looked at man and got shock..

abhi - zafar tum..

purvi looked around..

purvi - hum log kaha ha..

zafar - pahadi ki choti par..

abhi looked at back they were at edge..

abhi - vese kya kisi ne tumhe yeh bataya ha ki mujhe ucchai se dar lagta ha..

purvi - what tumne kabhi bataya nahi tumhe or kiss cheez se dar lagta ha..

zafar - shayad apne sathiyo ko kho dene se..

both shock..

abhi - tum jante ho daya , shreya , pankaj kaha ha..

zafar - mein nahi lekin humara dost oata laga raha ha..

he pointed above eagle flying he came near them..with something..

zafar - kya lae ho..

eagle gave them watch..

abhivi shock...

abhi - yeh toh daya ki ghadi ha..

purvi (to eagle ) - kaha se mili ye tumhe..

egale satrted flying..

zafar - picha karte ha..

**_jimmy side_**

she was standing near gate..

jimmy - now no one could stop me to take the treasure away..

she started laughing horroly..

**_daya side.._**a big celebration was held in town..in city center..

**_in sports arena.._**dayareya and pankaj were made stand in the center with blindfold one man came and removed..that..trio saw that crowd was gathere all around..

daya - itni badi bheed..

shreya - daya kuch gadbad ha..

pankaj - sir bheed kahi tamatar toh nahi na marne lagi..

soon one person came and bend down..with three swords..trio looked and picked sword..

majesty (announces ) - now our great warriors will save uss from the danger by sacrifising there life..open the great door..

trio looked at the big door at soon two person open the knob of the door..and big thing went inside the earth and started coming near them..the earth blast a big scorpion came out of the earth..trio shock

trio - itna bada bichu ajj tak humne nahi dekha..

the scorpion attack with his tail trio jump..

pankaj - sir ab kya kare.

daya - pankaj bichu ke dang jehrile hote ha inse bacho..soon they started running for there life..trio gathered at one place..scorpion attack with his tail there trio hold the tail scorpion throw them out of the arena..

trio - ahhhhhhh

**_trio landed safely on the fodder crop_**

other side..

gate open trio came out on chariot..scorpian started following them..

shreya - daya vo humare piche aa raha ha abb kya kare..

daya - ek hi rasta ha mere teen ginne tak..dono kood jana..

shreya - or tum..

daya - meri chita maat karo agar raha toh mile ge..

both - aggar tum / app nahi kude ge toh hum bhi nahi kude ge..

daya - bekar ki zid maat karro samjhe..jump..

both jump out as scorpion hit his tail in the chariot back..daya was guiding horse..scoripon ran after him

daya (pov) - abhi purvi bachalo yarr

the edge came the chariot and scorpion fly in air..the scorpion went in the river..the chariot also

shreya - dayyyyyyyaaaaaaa

pankaj - sirrrrrrr.


	35. ch 35

eman - welcome back eman hope apke exam ache hue ho

abhijeet girl - thanku

shewta - yarr mene uska last chapter likh toh diya..

puja 20 - thanku

abhirika world - i got u

misti - apke liye updates diye ap hi ne review nahi kiya wese ek question puch

ahemdabad dawarika sudhinum antara sum che?

now enjoy or corona se itna maat darna keep ur self..clean

* * *

a rope with man came on flying hold daya's hand and landed on land...both got up daya saw..

daya - abhi..

abhi - daya meri taraf nahi waha dekho..

trio looked whole town came..and shock the scorpian started realizing current waves..both came near..

zafar and purvi came..

zafar (to people ) - guys he is the person who tried to damage the river he is most wanted person by the police..

all shocked he was non other then majesty..people angrily gather and caught him..

daya - toh yeh sajish thi hum bhi usi nadi ke zariye hi yaha ae ha abhijeet

majesty (angrily ) - i was getting success in my plan to damage city but u trio destroy..

pankaj (tearly ) - matlab mein yaha ka raja nahi hu..

purvi - dukhi mat ho pankaj tumhe toh khush hona chahiye ki tum logo ne anjane mein hi ek mystry solve kardi

shreya - acp sir yeh jan kar kitne khush honge..

listning acp sir name abhivi smile dissappeared..

daya - areh ha acp sir kaha ha abhi..

**_on stairs.._**

all were having the sad face..pankaj was crying..

abhi - mere rehte hue bhi mein acp sir ko bacha nahi paya..

shreya - apne apko dosh maat dijiye..sir..

daya - ha abhi tum toh agge chal rahe the taki khatra samne se or tum usse pehle hi hara do..or vese bhi tumhe thodi na pata tha ki ye hoga..

abhi - yeh sab ek bahut baadi sajish lag rahi ha..

purvi - abhijeet sir yeh sajish nahi jadu ha app baat kyu nahi mann rahe..

pankaj - ha sir dr.salukhe , andrew , acp sir iss jadu se pathar bangaye..ha..yeh sab shrap ka asar ha..

abhi - pankaj tumhare liye toh yeh bada sa bichu bhi sharap tha lekin nikla ek shatir dimag hi..

purvi unwanted check her pocket..she found watch..

purvi - areh ha daya yelo tumhari ghadi..she gave but stop..

purvi - omg..

shreya - kya hua..

purvi - rani ka harr mere bag mein tha..(to abhi ) sir..

abhi - vo bag bhi vo chor legaye jinhone humpar varr kiya tha

zafar - ek baat gaur ki tumne vo sirf uss harr ko lekar gae baki saman nahi..

daya - matlab vo jante the uss bag mein kya ha..

all looked at each other..

all - matlab jimmy..

pankaj - agar unke pass har ha toh hum kabhi bhi acp sir or baki sabko vapis insan nahi bana pae ge..

abhi - esa nahi hoga pankaj mere pass ek idea..ha..

**_outside the pyramid_**abhi - daya , pankaj mere sath ao..shreya purvi tum log yehi raho..

abhi (to daya ) - follow me..

daya - theek ha chalo

and he started moving..first..

abhi - mene kaha follow me..

pankaj - don't worry sir mein apke peeche hi rahu ga..

and trio got down..they got down throw stairs..

**_at basment.._**they were getting down through stairs..

abhi - ruko sab jhuk jao..

all bend and saw the river filled with crocodiles..they herd the foot steps..

daya - abhi waha dekho..

trio looked..the army of dead taking away the jimmy and her team..

jimmy - (loudly ) - leave me just leave me..

**_abhi side.._**abhi - daya plan 2 ki bari ha..

daya nodded..

pankaj - kya koi mujhe bata sakta ha ki plan 2 kya ha..

duo looked at each other..and gulped yhe fear..

**_two soldier were standing at the small entry gate..pankaj was little away covered with bandages .. like mummy.._**

pankaj - kon kehta ha ki yeh dono kisi ki tang nahi kheech te kash freedy sir yaha hote..

he went near the gate keeper..

pankaj (in ghosty voice ) - hey i came here for joining the party..

gatekeeper looked at eachother and indicated to go pankaj started going inside..suddenly one soldier step on to his one bandage he fall..soldier looked and came near..panakj got up..

pankaj - pankaj bhag..

and he ran..gatekeeper ran after him..abhi came near gate and went to other direction..

**_pankaj side.._**

running pankaj reach to one big place..he herd wistled..he looked above abhi indicated from stairs to came above..

he ran above..and both reached to one room..pankaj breathing heavily..sat on one cart..

pankaj - bahut thak gaya hu sir..

abhi - itne mein thak gaye..

he nodded in dissapointed and turned and looked at the things in room..

pankaj - eww sir yaha toh gilla cement ha

abhi - vohi toh mein dekh raha hu pankaj cement ki boriya..yeh murti banae ka kaam sab..he reached to the big window pankaj also came..

abhi - wo dekho wo log waha ha..

both saw dead army pushed jimmy and patners in center

pankaj - ab hum kya kare..

abhi - daya ke signal ka intezar

**_down side.._**

dead army pushed them forward..and went back and bow down..a purple cloud form in front and queen came..with her two soldierz

trio bend..

queen - who tried to disturb my dome

jimmy - oh god of the river..oh god of the dome plz let us..go..plz..

queen came near them..

queen - ur greed brought u here for my golden beauty and for that i will be giving u reward..

she clap..soldiers brought coffin..and pused rock and james into it and closed..queen spoke some magical words..the door open both falls down..

jimmy shick both turned into stone..

queen - now its ur turn..

jimmy got up try to run but all got vain

jimmy (tearly ) - no plz let me go..i promise i will leave treasure hunting , i will save paper and trees plz let me go i beg mercy

queen - its to late dear..

she again clapped two soldier came with coffin and kept..

**abhi side..**

pankaj - sir mein or nahi dekh sakta and he covered his eyes..

abhi saw some indication of daya who was standing near a big boat..

abhi - pankaj belt do..

pankaj - sir app yeh kya bol rahe..

abhi - abb iss situation mein kuch ylta seedha maat bolna samjhe..

pankaj gave the belt..abhi throw the belt towards a big bell which rang the dead army and queen looked at it..here daya broke the the barrier of the ship and then ship goes into the river everyone's eyes went there daya climbed the ship and thumbs up to shreya..purvi came out in jeannie dress..the boat was sail by the pepole of that ancient town (king piku )

purvi came at the edge of the ship..

purvi (announce ) - i am the god of the river , the dome..the great queen cleopetra..i order everyone to bow down in front of mein..

**_jimmy side_**

jimmy (evily smile ) - two two cleopetra


	36. ch 36

mansi - baat hogayi ha ms..d.reader..

popi roy - demand thi ki romantic likhu isi liye wo add kiya..

eman - apko toh latka hi diya unhone exams ke karan

abhirika world - next chapter mein ae ga abhivi

misti - gift mein buss review de do wohi kafi bada gift hota ha :D

shweta - thats end dear

puja 20 - no..jimmy ke sathi stone banne ha

now enjoy..and be safe and plz take in janta curfew helding on sunday and plz when the siren rang just came out for 5 minutes and clap for the people who are providing 24X7 services during this tough time

thanku...

* * *

abhi and pankaj also jump on to the ship..abhi saw purvi in jeannie dress..he got loss..in her beauty..daya came ..in ...

daya - ab ladhne ka waqt agaya ha sab taiyar ha..

but he didn't got any reply..

daya - abhi...abhi..isse kya hua...(he waved in front of him )

abhi - ha ..

daya - kya kaha khogaye..

abhi - vo darasal bus esse hi..kuch kaha tumne..

daya - get ready to fight..

**_soon the boat reaches the bank all got down.._**and the fight started with dead army..

purvi was fighting with the one..suddenly head of army came and was going to stab the sword when abhi hold twist his head..and punched his abdomen and kicked his face..the head of army fall...he again got up and ran..

purvi - tum theek ho..

abhi turned and saw purvi...

purvi - beech mein kyu ae kahi lag jati..

abhi - (romatically ) dil par apki adda ne ishq ka toh teer toh chala diya uske samne yeh talwar ke zakhm bhi kam ha...

voice - apni laila majnu romeo Juliet ki kahani band karo or wo dekho jimmy bhag rahi ha..

abhivi turned and saw dayareya..said that..

five ran after her..

**_jimmy side.._**

jimmy reached to the tunnel and saw a room a golden coffin

jimmy (smile ) - finally i got it..

she ran near mummy open it and saw there was empty space for locket she smile...she took out the locket and insert it..the room started shaking the walls got up gold came out...soon the room became stable jimmy smile...

jimmy - finally i conquered the treasure..

she saw the crown of queen she went near it..

voice - stop jimmy ..

she turned and looked the head of dead army cid team also came out running there..jimmy smile evilly and took out the crown..

all shocked room started shaking the roof blast water cames in..

daya - (to abhi ) abhi waha boat ha jaldi chalo..

five and head ran and sat on the boat the water push the boat the water took turns boat was also going with it..

**_jimmy side.._**

_jimmy came out from the pyramid from where they went in_

jimmy - finally i got crown..

she was going to wear one egale came and snatched it..and flew..and gave to zafar..

jimmy - that was mine..

she move forward and suddenly fall in the trap..zafar came..

zafar - cid plan har waqt kaam karta ha..

jimmy - thats my the treasure is mine..

zafar - this teasure is of citizen not urs understand..(he looked above ) yeh ragestan ne apne andar or bhi secret chupae ha..

**_on other side.._**

wall brust team in the boat and water came out from the pyramid..and started rowing in sandy floor..citzine gathere near the river and check treasure also came out with the river all became happy and started jumping

**_team side_**

boat reaches to the bank..team looked at the back..and shock..

purvi - abhijeet yeh toh dead army ka head..ha..

abhi - yeh koi head nahi ha..

all looked at each other..abhi took out the gun and loaded..and came near him

purvi - abhijeet uske pass jadu ha maat jao..

abhi (to head ) - apna ghunghat khud uthao ge ki hum apne andaz se uthae...

head - ruko abhijeet..

daya - yeh awaz kafi janni pehchani ha...

head (to abhi ) - agge hi jab purvi ko marne wala tha toh tumne mujhe kafi mara ha..

abhi - kon ho tum..

he took out the head..mask..alll shocked..

all - (scream) ahhhhh

man put his hands on his ears..

man - oho chup..

all closed there mouth..

man - pure pyramid , mumies veagera se dare nahi mujhse dar rahe ho..

daya (mummers ) - app konsa mummy se cum ho..

man - kuch kaha tumne daya..

daya - nahi..mene..kaha kuch..

man - nahi mene suna kuch..

abhi - sir daya jana chahta ha ki apne esa kyu kiya or baki sab..

acp - bata hu..queen ki atma ka kirdar andrew ki wife ne nibhaya..or army of dead uski labour ne..salukhe bhi mila hua ha..

daya - what!!

pankaj - lekin sir app sab toh pathar ki murti..

acp - quick sand ka use kiya tha pankaj pathar banne ke liye salukhe ne madat ki..

ab chale..agge ki kahani sab ke sath jakar sunata hu

**_all went near the camp_**

in camp..

jimmy and patners were caught..zafar also came..

zafar - jimmy i arrest u and ur patners in this treasure hunt crimw

all shocked..he said that

acp - tum ho kon..

zafar - police inspector zafar mujhe treasure hunters ke pakdne ka order tha..thanku sir apki team or apo sab ki wajha se ye possible..

acp - areh yeh sab humne bhi in treasure hunters ko rokne ke liye kiya

purvi - or sir vo chudail ..

abhi - vo dr.salukhe or acp sir ka plan tha..

all looked towards him with shock..

abhi - dr. sahab ke laptop mein vo cheeze ka order tha..or baki animation ki karamat thi purvi..or hawa mein kuch chemical tha issi liye

pankaj - sir appko kese pata uss raat se..

abhi - tum logo ne ek baat notice nahi ki..vo chudail hindi mein baat kar rahi thi jabki yaha arabian bhasha usse hoti..

daya - arhe ha yeh toh humne notice hi nahi kiya..

shreya - lekin sir apko yeh bhoot ka natak karne ki kya zarurat padh gayi..

acp - tum logo ko bhagane ki taaki tum log humare kaam mein tang na arah ho..

all shocked..

dr.s - tum logo ke anne se humara plan chopat hojata..

daya - sir app esa hi sochte hai..

abhi - chodo daya inke liye 21 sal kaam ha vishvaas jeetne ke liye..chalo purvi..

he hold her hand and movie..

daya - isse kya hua..(mummers ) agge mera hath pakdta tha or ajj uska pakad kar legaya..wah bhai wah..

shreya - sir apko esa nahi karna chahiye tha..abhijeet sir ko hurt hua...

acp - hume bhi toh samjho hum chahte the ki tum yaha problem mein na faso...

daya - sir apke ishare par hum apni jaan de sakte ha lekin app iske liye hume kabil hi nahi samjhte ...

shreya - sir app hume order de sakte the hum apki madat kar sakte the..lekin apne kya kiya hume bhagana chaha..thats not good sir..

daya - chalo yarr inse baat karna hi bekar ha..

dayareya went...

acp - areh yarr yeh bhi naraz hogaye..

he looked at dr.s..

dr.s - meri taraf na dekh case khatam hogaya ha..ab hotel jana ha or kal dopeher flight ha..

acp - ab inhe kese manao..

**_abhi side.._**

**_in camp_**

purvi - app galat ha sir..

abhi - galat mein nahi tum ho..

purvi - mein ?

abhi - tum yeh kabhi sir keh rahi ho kabhi abhi kabhi abhijeet yaar ek hi naam rakho..

purvi - ok sir..

abhi - (irritated ) areh yarr sir bolkar senior citizen wali felling aa rahi ha ..tum naam lo na..

purvi (smile ) - ok abhijeet ab khush..

abhi - vese ek baat bolu..

purvi - kya..

abhi - aa..tum vo..tum...kafi achi lag rahi ho dress mein..

purvi - (smile ) thanku..vese ek baat ha mera challenge complete hogaya..

abhi - challenge ?

purvi - ki apko pyar ka ehsas karwa kar rahu gi..

abhi - esa esa kuch nahi ha ajj bhi bus ek attraction hua ha ..(pov) sorry purvi but u deserve better then me

voice - abhi..

abhivi turn and saw daya..

daya - chal gaadi agayi ha..hotel jana ha..

in car..


	37. ch 37

gauri - vese bore toh mein bhi hojati hu lekin mein likhne lag jati hu stories agge kal mein 3 updates de du gi agar raat tak mujhe 7 reviews miljate ha toh mein 1 update raat ko bhi karu gi matlab kal subha apko 4 updates miljae ge.. rahi baat next story ki toh mene love and magic ka part 2 ka promo dala ha vo hi likhna shuru karna ha :D

puja 20 - thanku :D

shweta - bashers or reviewer kaam hone ke karan mene vo delete kardiya infact mene jesa deh vesa bhesh bhi delete kardiya ha..apni first story.. and abhi nahi razz kholna purvi ka :D

popi roy - yez :D

missing anchal , eman , abhi , mansi

kya guys ab toh sab kuch baand ha fir bhi app chapter nahi padte ..

and ha guys plz take part in janta curfew helding on sunday not only that on exact 5 pm on sunday came at ur balcony just came for 5 minutes and praise the police officers , doctors who are sacrificing for us in this situation by pressing ur door bell , clapping or thumping the utensil...

now enjoy.

* * *

in car..

abhi was driving and again and again looking at purvi..from rare view mirror..

daya - abhi gaadi mein chalau..

abhi - kyu meri driving skills par vishvass nahi..

daya - nahi ha..

abhi shock..

daya - kyuki driving karte waqt akasar log samne dekhte ha sheeshe mein nahi..

abhi - wo bb..bb.bal ankho par aa rahe the...

acp - toh cut karwalo..

daya - sir mujhne shaak ho raha ha..

acp - kya..

daya - yeh abhi humara abhi hi hai na..

abhi - kyu esa kyu lag raha ha ki mein badal raha hu..

daya- baal badhe kar rahe ho ladkiyo ke proposal thukra rahe ho..yeh kaam na..unke hote ha..

acp - kinke..daya..

daya - jisse samjhna ha samjh gaya vo sir..

abhi - daya tune mujhe yeh baat pehle bhi yaha ane se pehle ek raat boli thi yaad hai na kya kiya tah mene..

he put the gear and speed up the car..showing his anger..

acp (angrily ) - abhijeet gaadi dheere chaloa..

daya - abhi sorry yarr car dheere chalao..

abhi slow down the car..

acp - (angrily ) bache ho kya jo gussa dikhte ho..

abhi - wohi toh bache ha kya hum jo app hume musibaat mein koi step lene se roklete ha..

acp - mene tum logo ki bhalai ke liye socha tha..

abhi - (angrily ) sir app hume har baar underestimate karte ha...(chweing ) agar bhalai ke bare mein socha hota na toh tab bhi sochte jab daya par goli ka ilzam or screat agents ki list ko bechne ka ilzam mujh par lage the..

all became silent..acp down his head..

soon the car stop..in front of the hotel..

abhi got down..took his bag and went instantly ..purvi , daya also got down

purvi - abhijeet roko

daya - abhi ruk yarr..(both followed him )..

acp - yarr isne toh gadde murde utha diye..

dr.s - tu bhi toh usse bina bataye game khelne lag jata ha..naraz toh hoga hi na vo..

acp - baat karni padhe gi usse..

dr.s - baat karne ki zarurat nahi ha vo dekhe..

he showed him the pass

dr.s - iss party ke pass shreya or pankaj se kehkar magva de..or khud dene jana tu

acp - salukhe wo sab drink nahi karte..

dr.s - sab karte ha off duty mein bhi ..

**_(drinking is injurious to healty )_**acp shock..

dr.s - ab chal..

**_abhi enter in room.._****_daya said something to purvi..who smile and went.._****_in room.._**abhi sat on bed like and angry kid**_.._**daya - kya yarr abhi tu ladkiyo jese naraz hota..

abhi glare him daya gulped the saliva..he pointed..his finger..

abhi (angrily ) - tunne fir mere character par ungli uchali..

daya - so..so..sorry yarr m..m..mere kehne ka matlab tah tu bacho ki tarha naraz hojata ha..

abhi - yarr har baar humari capability par ungli uth te ha esa hi karuga na..

daya - kya yarr sorry bola toh usne or tum jante bhi ek acp ke upar kitna pressure hota ha..

abhi - toh mujh par kitna pressure hota ha uswaqt uska kya (chewing ) or vo ki saara dcp ka gussa mere upae nikal dete ha

daya - ek kaam kar tu bahar ja thande dimag se..ek kaam kar neeche na ek pool ha..

abhi - toh tu chahta ha mein usme dubki lagau..nahi daya mera maan kuch todne ka ha..

daya - areh yaar vo wala pool nahi wo wala wo jo hota hai na..lambi stick hoti ha or ball hoti ha..

abhi - toh tu chahta ha ki yaha egypt mein ma gilli dande ka game shuru karu..

daya - tu baat samjh nahi raha ha gilli danda nahi vo jo yarr phone mein 8 pool game nahi hoti..

abhi - oho wo...

daya - ha vaha ja jab balls ki awaz sun tab gussa shant hoga..ja ja..

he patted his back abhi got up and went..

**_in pool room.._**

purvi was trying to shoot the ball..but she missed

purvi - (irritated ) shit..

purvi saw another stick came on the table and shoot the ball the ball went in hole..she looked above abhi was there... both got..up

abhi - iss kehte ha gaya ball hole mein..

purvi - hmm..lekin mujhse nahi ho raha..

abhi - mein madat karta hu..he can back and hold purvi's stick..and her hand..

abhi - stick ese rakho..

purvi kept the hand where he kept..abhi was still holding from back..purvi's hairs came on her face..she did aside..but it again come..abhi looked at her..she was again and again adjusting ..her hairs gain came..but she ignore..abhi adjust her hairs behind her ears..purvi looked at him..he was looking at her and smilling..purvi smile..she again tageted the ball..and took position..abhi came back he slide his hand on her arms romantically and brought his face near her shoulder.. purvi closed her eyes..to fell it..and tick..

purvi's eyes open she shock the ball was in hole..she looked at abhi..who smile..and winked..purvi started laughing..

voice - kya baat bhai hass kyu rahe ho..

abhivi turned and saw acp sir..

abhi - app yaha..

acp - ha bhai tum logo ko kuch dene aya tha..

he gave that..passes

acp - ajj rat ek party ke passes ha..

abhi - koi special reason isle piche..

acp - maffi magne ke liye..

abhi - maff mein already kar chuka tha lekin yeh kharcha..

acp - tum logo ke liye kamata hu ajana samjh jau ga dil se maaf kardiya..ha tumne..

and he went..

purvi - jao ge..

abhi - free ki party or vo bhi acp sir ki taraf se koi pagal hi ho sakta ha jo miss karga..

purvi - matlab aa rahe ho..

abhi - hmm..tum..

purvi - aungi...

abhi - phir mein nahi au ga

purvi (shock ) - kyu..

abhi - yarr agar tumne koi essi harkat ki jisse mein attract hogaya..toh

purvi - toh kya hua u love me..

abhi - mene kab kaha ki i love u..

purvi - matlab..

abhi - tum samjh nahi rahi ho i like u not love u..kyuki i think its physical attraction..

so please forget everything..

and he went..purvi throw the ball irritatedly

purvi - inka physical attraction..


	38. ch 38

**_hey guys meri taraf se ajj 4 updates_**

anchal - thanks for wishes and reviews anchal

d.reader - koi baat nahi whatsapp use karle..

misti - mein koi women power nahi dikha rahi madame

eman - here is the update

shweta - story yaad ha lekin idea nahi

love cid - reason ch 41 mein ha..and i also support jannat curfew

puja 20 - thanku di

popi di - enjoy hoga

guari - u are right wese ache time par review kiya mene ab abhi dale ha baki chapter

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41 honge so plz bhar bhar reviews kare plz plz plz.._**

* * *

in party

belly was going on stage duo were near bar having soft drink..

daya - abhi janta ha belly yaha ka famous dance ha..

abhi - hmm..

daya looked at abhi his eyes were fixed on purvi..who was wearing red single dress and was standing with shreya..

daya - itna ghoor kya raha ha jo dil mein bol aa na..

abhi - kya bolu..

daya - i love u or kya..

abhi - areh wah tune mujhe i love u bola..

daya (irritated ) - tumhe nahi bola mein usse bolne ko keh raha hu

abhi - yarr hum dono mein sirf physical attraction ha..

daya - physical attraction nahi dil ka connection ha..

abhi - nahi yarr..mere dil mein esa kuch nahi ha..

daya think he call the waiter..and took the glass..and pass to abhi..

abhi - yeh kya..

daya - dil ke razz kholne ki dawai ha..

abhi - tu janta hai na mujhe chadh jati ha..

daya - areh thodi si le toh le phir jo dil mein ha sher ki tarha bolde..

abhi - mujhe thodi si bhi chadh jati ha..

daya - areh wo toh actor hai na..

abhi turned..his face daya mix drink in his soft drink..

abhi - mujhe toh koi actor nahi dikha..

daya - shayad wahem hoga..tu cold drink pi..

abhi drank first sip by sip and at last one instantly gulped..

abhi - one more..

daya smile..and indicated waiter to give drank..

daya - aram se pi..

abhi looked at dancer and then purvi

dancer were dancing on stage..ass the trumpet beat started..abhi broke the glass all looked at he went near the dancer..

daya (pov) - yeh toh ulta hogaya

abhi went near dancer and hold her hand..

abhi - Dil le dooba dooba mujhko arabic aankhon mein

**_he pulled dancer towards himself_**..

Aaj loota loota mujhko farebi baaton ne

Dil le dooba dooba mujhko arabic aankhon mein

Aaj loota loota mujhko farebi baaton ne

**_he started dancing with both dancer..romantically.._**

Khamkha sa seene mein

Pyar ke mahine mein

Ek hi ishare pe dil cheez tujhe dedi

**_he started his own style dancer copy that all were enjoying_****_dr.s - boss isse achanak kya hua.._****_acp - daya ne kuch kiya hoga vo dekho kesse hass raha ha.._**

Dedi, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi haan, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi..

**_here_** **_purvi felt jelous she started going but someone hold her hand she turned..it was abhi who pulled her_**

abhi -Mashallah tarif e mashallah

Badi kambakht hai tu

Habibi mast hai tu

**_abhi slipped her finger on her face._**

Wallah wallah adaaye wallah wallah

Badi hi sakht hai tu

Habibi mast hai tu.

**_he started dancing _**

Baar baar jo dekha do dafaa na socha

Ek hi ishare pe dil cheez tujhe de di

Dedi, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi haan, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi..

**_abhi looked at her eyes..._**

Zarra zaraa kahe ye zarra zarra

Teri gustakh aankhein

Kare bebaak baatein

**_he adjust her hairs behind her ears_**

Parda parda hatta le parda parda

Husn ke chand dekhe

Kayi armaan leke

**_purvi shly started going but he pulled.._**

Rubaru jo tu aayi

Dhadkan na sambhal payi

Ek hi ishare pe

Dil cheez tujhe de di

**_both had and eye lock and fix there fingers..in each other hand.._**

Dedi, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi haan, dedi de cheez ye dedi

Dedi dedi dil cheez tujhe dedi

Dedi..

**_in plane _**

pankaj was sleeping

duo side..

abhi was resting his head back...

abhi - ahh ..

daya - kya hua boss zayada dard ha...

abhi - chup kar samjha yeh sab tere karan hua ha..

daya -a reh wah sharab ke do glass tumne piya or karamat meri..kya insaf diya ha senior inspector abhijeet..

abhi - apni bakwass band kar nahi toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..smajha..uff yeh sir dard...

**_oldie duo.._**

dr.s - boss mein kya kehta hu daya or shreya ki shaadi abhijeet or purvi ke sath hi kardete ha..

acp - areh lekin itni jaldi kese kare ge...purvi ke maa - bapp se baat kare ge..or sabse badi baat abhi tak abhijeet ne usse propose toh kiya nahi ha shaadi ke liye..

dr.s - vo toh ha..lekin ek baat ha tumhara beta ulta ha tumse..itna romantic nikla..

acp - usse sharab chad gayi thi iss nikla..

dr.s - tu apne hi bete se jal raha pradyuman..

acp - abbe hatt

**_girls side.._**

shreya - wese tujhe toh party mein mazza aya na..

purvi - mazza areh mujhe toh sabse double mazza aya..

shreya - kyu na ae abhijeet sir ne khud tujhe dance ke liye invite kiya tha nashe mein..

purvi - ( shly )chahe nashe mein lekin kiya toh hai na...

shreya - oe hoe

**_shreya laugh..._**

purvi (serious ) - vese ek baat ha purvi iss puri chutiyo mein mera jaddu nahi chala matlab kahi na kahi egypt mein jadu ha..

shreya - yaad ha zafar ne kya kaha tha iss registan mein najane or kitne razz dafan ha..shayad unhi mein se koi razz ho tere is magic ke rukne ka..

purvi - sahi kaha..

shreya - or razz ko razz hi rehne de acha ha..

both smile..

soon plane landed in mumbai they got one cab..and one by one everyone started going to to there home last was daya and purvi..

daya got down..

daya - chalo yarr ghar toh pahunche..yarr purvi magic karke yeh laguage andar le jao na plz..

purvi - dekhti hu mera magic kaam karta ha ki nahi...

daya - ek or baat kahi esa na ho ki tu saman abhijeet ke ghar pahuncha dr ab..

purvi (irritated ) - koshish karugi..ko esa na ho..

daya - thik ha mein jab tak ander jata hu..

and he went near door...

daya - lock khula ha..

purvi - kya hua..

daya - ghar ka darwaza khula ha..

purvi - what!!..

daya indicated to be silent..he loaded the gun..and silently open the door..and came inside the hall someone came from behind and started hitting him with broom..daya shock and saw lady..

daya - areh yeh app kya kar rahi ha..

lady was continusly hitting him with broom

lady - kon ha bae tu..meri beti ke ghar chori kare ga..marja..kamine..chal nikal daffa ho..yaha se..

daya - aii...ahhh..

he started running him..lady also ran..

lady - ruk ja kaha bhagta ha chor kahi ke..

daya went out and closed the door lady started bangging the door ..

lady - hae oe rabba abbbe bewakoof hume humare ghar mein kaid karke chalgaya...

**_outside.._**

daya placed his back with door he was breathing heavly..he check the name plate..

daya - ghar toh mera ha phir yeh log..

purvi came near..

purvi - chor pakde..

daya - purvi ghar mein chor nahi attankwadi ha..

purvi - whatt !!

daya - ha abhi ko bula

purvi took out the phone..and dialled..

**_on otherside.._**

abhi was attaching his head with sofa and clossing his eyes...his phone rang he picked..

abhi (tiredly ) - hello..

purvi -(tensly ) abhijeet jaldi yaha ao..

abhi instantly got up..

abhi - kya hua tum thik ho..

purvi - humare ghar mein attankwadi ghus ae ha..

abhi - what !! mein abhi ata hu..

**_on otherside.._**

both sat on stairs..

suddenly vase came out from window..and broke teh glass...

lady - bewakoofo darwaza kholo humare ghar ka..

both gulped the fear..and looked at each other..

purvi - sachme khatarnaak ha..


	39. ch 39

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41 honge so plz bhar bhar reviews kare plz plz plz.._**

* * *

**_on other side.._**

lady - bus bahut hua hun (ab ) tah (toh ) jadu chalana pena ha ..

voice - khabardar jo jadu ka naam liya..

lady of 80s came out..

lady 2 - jab dekho jadu jadu..khud toh alsi ha meri beti ko bhi kardiya tune..

lady - maa hume koi bahar se darwaza laga kar chale gaya ha..

lady 2 - hain !! wo kese..

lady - maa ghar mein chor ghus aya tha..mene usse bahaga diya lekin bhagte - bhagte kamina hume..band kar chale gaya...

lady 2 - (angrily ) sarri galti teri thi...

lady shock..

lady 2 - kya zarurat thi tujhe usse bahar bhejne ki..

lady 1 - toh kya abb unhe chai nashta kar wake bhejti..

**_outside.._**

purvi - (low )daya ghar par ek nahi do atankwadi ha..

daya - (low ) sahi kaha..

abhi came..near them..

abhi (low ) - kya hua..

both jerk and turned ..abhi indicated kya hua.

purvi (low ) - andar do atankwadi ha..

abhi - kya..

purvi (loudly ) - anadar do atankwaadi ha...

duo shock daya hold her mouth..

daya - chup kar ja meri maa pure mohale ko batana ha..

**_inside.._**

lady - suna maa lagta ha koi ladki bhi ha..

lady 2 - ruk tu abhi mein belan lekar ati hu..

lady 2 with belan and lady 1 with pan stand near door..

**_outside.._**

abhi - lagta ha vo idhar udhar ha..purvi tum piche raho..daya..

both loaded the gun..daya broke the door both came out..both lady hit at there back duo fall lady 1 hit abhi with pan and lady 2 with belan...purvi shock..

ladies - attackkkkk..

abhi - daya..

daya - abhi

purvi - nahiiiiii..

ladies stop..and turned with voice...and both became happy..there eyes became teary

lady 1 - purvi meri bachi..

lady 2 - purvi beta...

both hug purvi duo got up..holding there waist..

abhi - aiii..

daya - mummy..

purvi ran near abhi..

purvi - abhijeet tum thik ho..

daya - areh yarr mera bhi hall puchlo..

purvi - daya tum dono thik ho.

purvi (to ladies) - maa - nani apne yeh kya kiya..yeh dono mere dost ha..

p.m and p.n shock..

p.m- maff kardo beta hume pata nahi tha..

p.n - ha beta iski taraf se main maffi mangti hu yeh ha hi esi..

purvi - abhijeet daya yeh meri nani ha

duo touched the feet p.n give them blessings..

purvi - or yeh meri mummy ha..

abhi touched her feet she patted so hardly that abhi fall on her feet..abhi pressed his lips ..

p.m - areh beta itne sanskar tum toh late hi gaye..

abhi got up and gave smile..

abhi - kya kare apka ashirwad..tha hi itna bhari..i mean zaruri..

p.m - haye mera bacha...nazar na lag jae tere sanskaro ko..

she did nazar uttar..

purvi - maa yeh ha daya..

daya (pov) - pair chu ga toh peth tudwa luga..(to p.m ) namaste..

p.m - namastee..

abhi - mein chalta hu abb..

purvi - ruk jao na abhijeet..

abhi - no thanks mein thak chuka hu i need rest..

and he went..as abhi go purvi closed the door with magic..

purvi - mummy nani app yaha kya kar rahi ha..

nani - areh tune hi toh hume yaad kiya tha..

mom - ha tu yaad kare or hum na ae..

daya - purvi tumne inhe yaha bulaya..

purvi - sorry daya mujhe mummy or nani ki bahut yaad aa rahi thi...

daya - (sad smile ) its ok mein samjhta hu family mein maa ki kya jagha ha...

mom came and spread her hand on his face

mom - isi liye toh tune meri beti ki madat ki..ru samjhta hoga ki akeli ladki ki fikar pariwar walo ko kitni rehti ha isi liye tu isse yaha le aya...akhir bhai jesa ha tu uska..

daya smile..

nani - (to purvi ) acha purvi mene suna ha tujhe ek ladka pasand ha..kya yehi ha vo..

purvi (shyly ) - nahi nani yeh nahi ha..vo ha jo abhi gae ha..

nani - vo chooza..

purvi shock..

mom-** (angrily)** mummy ji mere damad ko chuza maat kahiye

nani - chuza nahi toh or kya kahu..areh jo ladka tere ek hi war mein dher hogaya..wo meri beti ke sath zindagi kese bitae ga..

mom - mummy ji vo dher nahi hu tha vo apne sanskar dikha raha tha..(to purvi ) mujhe teri choice achi lagi..

nani - chup kar tu..(immitating ) choice achi lagi na jann - na pehchan...

pehle hi rishte ke liye ha boldiya..(to purvi ) kya karta kya ha vo chuza..

purvi - vo..c..c..cid mein ha

nani - jhadu marta ha waha ?

daya replied..

daya - dekhiye plz mere dost ko chuza maat boliye...vo cid ka senior inspector ha achi post mein ha vo..second in command ha vo..

nani - beta kaam ek tarf hota ha or ek pati ka farz ek taraf cid mein ha toh kya hua..insan kesa ha hume kya pata...hum uske sath waqt bitae ge tabhi jaan pae ge..

purvi - matlab..

nani - matlab yehi ki hum log ek din ladke ke ghar rehkar dekh kar hi apna faisla de ge uski pariksha le ge..

mom - or mujhe vishvass ha ki mera damad har cheez mein agge nikle ga..

daya and purvi looked at each other..

daya - abhi toh..

purvi - gaya..

nani went near daya and kept hand on his face

nani - oe chuze ke bhai murge..

daya - j...j..ji ..

nani - tu lekar jae ga na hume uske ghar..

daya looked at purvi who was nodded in no..

daya - ji..

purvi (pov) - tumne ha kyu bola..

daya - (pov) na bol kar marna ha kya..

**_at abhi's home.._**

abhi was sleeping..bell rang he became irritated and covered his ears..the bell again rang continusly..

abhi - abbe yarr sab meri neend ke dushman kyu ha..

he got up wore the slippers and went..

**_he open the door his sleep flew away.._**

**_he shock nani pushed him with stick he stepped back.._**

nani - kya be chuzze waha bada sanskari baan raha tha yaha kya hua..chal pair chu..

abhi was still in shock..

nani - abbe chu na nalayak..

abhi - a..a..ha..

he touched both feet..mom gave him special blessings he didn't fall know..

as he was ready for situation..

daya came with bag and purvi also..

daya - yarr abhi..

abhi - hmm

daya - yarr inhe tu apne ghar mein rakhle kuch din ke liye ae ha..

abhi - m..m..mmein..

daya - ha yarr mera ghar full ha purvi guest room mein reh rahi ha plz yarr..

abhi (pov) - isse bhi mein hi mila..tha..

purvi - kuch bolo abhi..

nani - areh yeh kya bole ga mein elan karti hu ki hum yehi rahe ge (to abhi ) tujhe koi apati ha..

abhi - n..n..nahi app aye na..apna hi ghar samjhiye plz..

nani - (to daya and purvi ) tum dono ghar jao safar karke thak gae honge na..(to abhi ) or tu chooze...

abhi - (shock ) chooza (he looked at purvi who made a sorry face..)

he sighted..

nani - chal saman utha..chal..lag kaam par..or kamra dikha hume.

abhi started taking the things..nani hit her stick on him..

nani - jaldi chal..

abhi - j..j..ji.


	40. ch 40

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41 honge so plz bhar bhar reviews kare plz plz plz.._**

* * *

soon daya and purvi went..

**_in room.._**

abhi - aiye majji yeh ha apka dono ka room..

nani - mujhe iske sath nahi rehna..mujhe alag rehna..

mom - mummy ji mein na sone waqt koi awaz nahi karti jo app ese keh rahi ha..

nani -phir bhi mujhe alag kamra chahiye..

p.m was going to speak when abhi spoke..

abhi - dekhiye app ladhiye maat (to p.m ) aunty app mere kamre mein reh lijiye..

nani - areh vo kyu tere kamre mein rahe gi mein rahu gi kamre mein..tere samjha..chal saman utha..

and she went..

mom (to abhi ) - beta tu bura na manni vo vese hi ha..

abhi - its ok aunty..mujhe acha laga ki kamse kam koi maa jese dantne wala toh ha..

mom - teri maa kaha ha..

abhi - pata nahi infact mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki wo ha kon...

mom - kyu ?

abhi - mera dimag ek khilona ha log isse khel gey the..bus..

voice - jaldi aa idhar..

abhi - aya majji

and he went..with the laugage..

**_in room.._**

abhi enter..in room...

nani - isse pata lagta ha tu kitna alsi ha..

and he showed her fingers..

abhi - sorry maji darasal ghar band tha kafi dino se..isi liye..

nani - theek ha theek..

abhi - maaji app dinner mein kya khana pasand kare gi..

nani - shahi paneer , butter chicken .

abhi - chicken..

nani - kya koi problem ha..

abhi - n..n..nahi banjae ga..(pov) hey bhagwaan maff karna in hatho se ek bezuban janwar pake ga..

and he went..

**_mom room.._**

mom - yeh mummy ji bhi na..pata nahi kya kya kare gi bichare bache ke sath...

soon she herd door knock..she open..

mom - areh beta tum..

abhi - aunty maa ji ko koi beemari toh nahi hai na..

mom - beemari kyu ?

abhi - aunty..vo darasal agar unhe problem hai toh mein unke ansur hi mirch wagera rakhu..

mom -.nahi beta koi bemari nahi ha vese mein teri kuch madat karu..

abhi - areh nahi aunty mein kar lu..or ha apko ek or baat batani thi kal daya ki sagaii ha toh app dono bhi chaliye ga mere sath..

mom - pata ha daya ka invitation agaya ha..

abhi smile..he went..abhi went to kitchen..

**_in kitchen_**

abhi - oho saman toh ha nahi lana padhe ga..

voice - oe chuzze kaha mar gaya..

abhi - aya..

abhi ran to nani's room..

and shock to see the condition of his room..it was like tornado had just came nani open the draw started throwing the things at back..she throw a frame..abhi caught..it was just like they are playing cricket..the ball came at hit on abhi's head..

abhi - ahhh..

he started rubbing his head..

nani (shouted ) - oh chuzze kaha ha tu..

abhi - mein yaha hu maaji

nani turn..abhi took hanky and kept on his wound..

nani - kabse chila rahi hu samjh nahi ata..or yeh sar par kyu hath rakha..ha..

abhi - b..b..bus ese hi fashion ha

nani - yeh konsa fashion ha..

abhi - wo darsal pani lag gaya tha..toh wo hi saff kar raha hu..

nani - chal yeh sab chod ladies perfume kaha ha..

abhi - maaji mein eklota gents hu mere pass ladies perfume kya kare..ga..

nani - ghar par toh hona chahiye tha na..

abhi was going to speak...

nani - chal yeh sab chod..ja bhag kar mere liye perfume lekar aa or sun mehnga hona chahiye samjha..

abhi nodded like a good boy..

nani.- abb khada kya ha lekar aa jaldi..

abhi ran..outside..the home..mom came..

mom - mummy ji yeh app kya kar rahi ha..beechare ke sar par chot lag gayi ..

nani - mujhe maat sikha tu..yeh sab mein purvi ke liye kar rahi hu..mein ladke ki sehen shakti , dekhbal or bhi kai gun dekhna chahti hu..

mom - mummy ji tusi jo karde ho menu kuch samjh nahi ata ...

**_on otherside.._**

purvi and daya were seeing all this through purvi's powers..

daya - bichara abhi..

purvi - mujhe toh yeh dar ha ki kahi yeh sab parikasha lene ke chakar mein abhi ke dil mein mere or apne liye nafrat na paida karde..

daya - esa nahi hoga purvi..abhi senior citizen ka dil jeetne mein kafi hadd tak acha ha..

**_in store_**

abhi - offo ab chicken kese banta ha..ha google baba se puchta hu..

he took and search..and got ingredients..

abhi - ab perfume lena ha ...lekin konsa lu ?

he looked one lady

abhi - excuse me..

lady - yes..

abhi - kya app mujhe bata sakti ha ki apko konsa perfume pasand ha..

lady - mein apni pasand apko kyu batau..

abhi - nahi vo actually mujhe ladies ke bare mein nahi pata mujhe perfume lena ha senior citizen ke liye..

lady - toh mein apko senior citizen lagti hu ?

abhi - nahi esi baat nahi ha i mean apki mother toh honge na or apko unki pasand pata hi hogi..toh plz meri help kardijiye..

lady - ya sure..

lady selected the perfume and gave to him..abhi thanked her .

**_at home.._**

abhi came..with things and kept on self..and went to nani's room..

abhi - maaji yeh lijiye perfume ki bottle...

nani - itna time laga diya..

abhi - maaji wo ghar ka saman khatam tha toh karidne mein zayada time lag gaya..

nani - theek ha theek ha abhi jaldi ja or khana bana samjha nalayak..

abhi went amd started prepation..

**_at daya's home.._**

daya - purvi kuch karo na yarr abhi ki halat nahi dekhi jaa rahi..

purvi - mein kuch nahi kar sakti ..

daya - kyu ?

purvi - daya hume bachpan se seekhaya ha ki bade jaduagaro ke samne humara jadu nahi chalta..

**_at abhi 's home.._**

abhi made the dinner and called everyone

mom - wah beta ji mazza hi agaya..kina swadisht khana ha kyu haina mummy ji..

nani - hmm..acha chuzze ..

abhi - ji ..

nani - tune vo bed ke neeche paise rakhe hue the na..

abhi - ji..

nani - vo mene gareebo mein bant diye..

abhi and mom shock..

nani - tujhe koi problem..

abhi - nahi maaji vo mene ngo ke liye hi rakhe the..its ok..

nani - phir theek ha..

soon they had dinner and went to sleep..abhi slept on sofa outside..

**next day.**

**in engangment**

dayareya were standing together..

daya - kya abhi sabhi gift lae ha tu nahi laya..

abhi - areh yarr lana bho gaya

daya - kya yarr..

abhi - areh shaam ko la du ga tension na le ..vese bhi yeh ab tak mein hi dekh kar raha hu in chakar mein lana bhul gaya..

daya - bhoolne ki saza toh mile gi..

abhi - ab kya mein naach ke dikhau..

daya - yeh best ha..

abhi - abbe nahi yarr..mein akele..

shreya - sir akele kaha sab haina or purvi bhi toh ha wo ..

purvi - mein or inke sath..

shreya - kyu yarr

purvi - shreya abhijeet na sirf sharab peekar acha dance kar sakte ha mere sath...

abhi - tum underestimate kar rahi ho..

purvi pulled him from his sherwani's center

purvi - agar esa ha toh ao maidan mein..

abhi - ok then (he winked purvi shock ) get ready..

**_after sometime purvi came with girls team_**

purvi -Bhankas.

**_she came near abhi and hold the collar abhi jerk her hands..and started dancing around her_** **_with boys_**

abhi - Ek aankh maarun to

Arre ek aankh maarun to parda hat jaaye

Dooji aankh maarun kaleja kat jaaye

**_he hold the purvi's hand pulled and dance_**

Dono aankhein maarun to chhori pat jaaye

Chhori pat jaaye

Dono aankhein maarun to chhori pat jaaye

Chhori pat jaaye

purvi - Bhankas

Bhankas

**_purvi kept hands on his chest..and looked at his eyes.._**

purvi - Dil mein tere kya hai mujhko bata de

Tere mere beech ka yeh parda hata de

Haan dil mein tere kya hai mujhko bata de

Tere mere beech ka yeh parda hata de

**_abhi rolled her in and hug.._**

abhi - Aaja meri rani tujhe gale se lagaun

Vayakul jiya mera bas yehi chaahe

**_purvi pushed step back abhi came forward..with wistling_**

purvi - Tere paas aayun to

Jo tere paas aaun to

Durghatna ghat jaaye na ghat jaaye

abhi -Dono aankhein maarun to chhori pat jaaye

Chhori pat jaaye

**_abhi kissed purvi's cheecks.._**

Bhankas

**_purvi shocked no one notice _**as they were busy in dancing..

**_at home.._**

purvi was lying on the bed ..with shock..

purvi (shocked ) - really he kissed me..

her phone rang she git disturb..

she picked

purvi - hello..

man - mere bare mein soch rahi thi..

purvi - tumhe kese pata..

abhi - jisse dil mein rakho usse nahi toh or kisse pata hoga..vese free ho..

purvi - hmm

abhi - daya ke liye gift lene chalo gi shopping mall mein mere sath..

purvi - ya kyu nahi tumhare sath janne ka moka thodi na chod sakti hu..

abhi - mein bahar hi khada hu aja o..

purvi - tumhe pata tha mein ha kahu gi..

abhi - ha..

purvi smile..

**_she came out soon they went to shopping mall and did shopping.._**

abhi - movie chale..

purvi - abhi..

abhi - hmm

purvi - late ho raha ha..

abhi - areh yarr ending dekh lete ha..

purvi - puri movie toh dekhi nahi ending dekhe ge toh kuch samajh nahi ae ga..

abhi - areh yarr bakwass movie ha ending badiya ha isi liye keh raha hu..(ourvi was going to speak ) paise mein de du ga..khush..

purvi smile..

abhi bought the tickets..purvi shock..

purvi - abhijeet bache ho kya animated movie dekho ge...

abhi - areh yarr romantic ha chalo na..jaldi..

**_inside theater.._**

it was dark movie was going on abhivi sat in first row ..

**_in movie.._**

prince came near sleeping princess and took out the ring box princess open her eyes..prince shock the box slip..

and flew into air..

**_in threater.._**

abhi acted caught that..box

**_in movie .._**

characters saw back..

**_in threater.._**

abhi - (to characters ) agge ki line mein bolu ga tumhe koi itrazz nahi..

purvi - abhijeet kya kar rahe ho..sab ka time waste kyu kar rahe ho..

abhi ignore her the characters in movie smile..abhi bend down near purvi..purvi shock..he open the ring box there was a diamond ring..same as movie..

abhi - sorry lekin mujhe sahi sochne ke liye waqt chahiye tha..or ajj uska faisla mene le liya ha..i need u in my life..i love u will u marry me...

purvi (tearly happily ) - abhijeet tumne humare liye insab ki movie barbad kardi..

voice - hare hum toh sirf yehi sceen dekhne ae the...

purvi got up and turned with shock...lights got on..she covered her mouth...to avoid scream..she was shock to see hall filled with cid family , dayareya , dr.salukhe..officers family..her mother , nani ...

shreya - purvi hume dekh kar chonk maat..

daya - ha fata fat abhi ko haa bol..

dr.s - sahi bola bichare ka ghutna dard ho raha hoga bethe..

all laughed..

purvi looked at mom and nani..who nodded with sweet smile..

purvi turned with smile..

abhi - will u be mine will u marry me..

purvi - yes i will..

both hug..threater filled with clapping voice..

**_on other side.._**

in magical world..

purvi relatives were very happy..

mukhiya - akhir kaar purvi ke pyar ki jeet hu..

man - sahi kaha mukiya ji..iss shubh ghadi mein mahan pujari ka ashirwaad toh jodi par banta ha..

pujari - sirf mera hi nahi hum sabka in jodi par ashirwaad banta ha..

all people raised there hand

**_in threater_**

the mid balloon brust flowers and sparkle fall on them..clappings became more fast

abhi made her wore ring..she was too hapoy..abhi saw her and got lost in last night happenings..

**_last night_**


	41. ch 41

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41 honge so plz bhar bhar reviews kare plz plz plz.._**

* * *

**_flashback_** **_last night.._**

voice - oe chuzze idhar aa..

abhi fall down from sofa as he was sleeping..he got up and went in ..

**_in nani 's room_**

abhi enter nani's room..

abhi - ji maaji

nani - idhar akar pair dabade...or sunn khabar dar jo gala dabane ki sochi

abhi - ji..

he sat near foot started pressing..foot.. after some time.

nani - abhijeet..

abhi - ji maaji..

nani - kya tujhe purvi pasand ha..

abhi - aaa...ji..

nani - toh usse bolta kyu nahi tu usse pyar karta ha..

abhi - p..p..pyar..maaji mein sirf usse pasand karta hu..

nani - maa ji bolta ha tab bhi ese chupata ha teri ankho mein dikta ha usse ki tu hi ha jo usse sacha payar karta ha

abhi - ha maaji mein karta hu pyar lekin zindagi nahi jee sakta uske sath..

nani - wo kyu ?

abhi - maa ji mein ek cid officer hu or najane kab mujhe ek acp ka darja mil jae..or acp ya kisi bhi cid officer ka kuch pata nahi hota ki zindagi kab tak rahe..yaa kab sab kuch chod chad kar jana padhe.. mere iss kaam ke karan mein purvi ko kabhi bhi chot pahuncha sakta hu..

nani - beta tu har baat galat leta ha..sahi naam rakha hai tera humne chooza jiska chota dimag..ha ek baat bolu jo tere dil mein haina purvi ke liye bolde yeh sab baate apne se door rakh..samjha meri beti samjhdar ha vo sab samjhti ha badi ha vo..

abhi - lekin usse yeh sab dukh sehna padhe ga..

nani kept hand on his cheecks

nani - pyar mein dard hota ha beta ek barr moka de usse..

**_flashback over.._**daya - wese abhi kya plan tha tera..purvi ko khush kardiya tunne

dr.s- boss mein kya kehta hu..dono ki shaadi ek hi din karwa dete ha or vese bhi ajj ke din hi dono ne engagement..kar toh li ha..

acp - ha ha kyu nahi lekin shreya ke pariwarr ko koi problem toh nahi..

s.m - hume kya problem hogi acp sahab..

s.f - ha acp sir hume toh khushi hogi ki shreya ki dost ki shaadi ussi ke sath hogi..

s.m - ek kaam karte ha kundliyo ke hissab se tarikh dek lete ha..

acp - thik ha..

mom- mein kya kehti hu sari rasme humare ghar mein kar lijiye..

purvi shock abhi and all got confused..

daya - inke kehne ka matlab tha..ki inke bunglow mein jo kafi band padh ha usme..karte ha..bahut sundar ha vo..

acp - thik ha fir bula pandit ko shubh kaam mein deri kyu ?

**_in magical world.._**mukhiya ji - kya baat ha guru ji app kafi chinti lag rahe ha..kya koi baat ha..

guru ji - pata nahi mukhiya ji hume bahuy bade sankat ke anne ka anubhav ho raha ha..

mukhiya and people shock..

people - sankat kesa sankat..

guru ji - pata nahi bus itna janta hu ki yeh sankat sirf iss jodi par hi nahi hum par bhi anne wala ha..

mukhiya - yeh toh bahut bura hoga kya iss ka koi upchar ha guru ji..

guru ji - yeh toh anne wala smay hi batae ga mukhiya ji..

suddenly some magic waves form p.m and p.n

mom - mukhiya ji , guru ji or baki sab dosto..ap sabki kripa se meri purvi ko itna sundar var mil raha ha hum chahte ha ki tusi sare janne sadi iss khushi which shamil ho..

mukhiya ji - hum jarur honge..upasna ji

both join hands and went back..

guru ji - apne unhe bataya kyu nahi.. mukhiya ji..

mukhiya ji - guru ji pran ke marne ke baad inki zindgi mein kafi dukh tha isi liye ab jab itne salo baad khushi aa rahi ha toh mein yeh sab bata kar unhe dukhi nahi karna chahta..

man - lekin guru ji mukhiya ji vo toh thik ha lekin sankat ka kya...

mukhiya ji - sankat jab ae ga tab hun ek sath ladh ge jese agge ladte ae ha

**_shreya's home.._**all were laughing pulling the leg of each other..

pandit - dekhiye inki shaadi ka muhrat (dayareya ) parso ka ha..or inki shaadi ka muhrat (abhivi ) uske agle din

purvi (shock ) - what matlab 2 din ka intezar or..

shreya (taunting ) - tujhe badi jaldi aksar yeh jaldi ladko ko hoti ha..kyu abhijeet sir

daya (taunting ) - shreya tum yeh usse puch rahi ho jo ladka nahi ha..(abhi glare him ) senior inspector abhijeet ha jisme patience naam ki cheez ha..

all - wo toh ha..

daya - chalo phir karte ha taiyara shuru..

s.m - ek minute damad ji humare yaha ladke or ladki ki rasme alag rehkar hoti ha..

abhi - matlab..

tasha - matlab sir appko rasme apne ghar karni ha or shreya or purvi ko purvi ke bunglow mein..

daya - yeh toh galat ha..

all - yeh rasam ha..

daya looked at acp

acp - meri taraf maat dekho rasme mene nahi banai..

all laughed..

daya - wese ek baat ha mein chahta tha ki hum dono ki shaadi ek hi time par ho lekin ye sab shastr beech mein agae..

abhi - isme kya badi baat ha 12 baje se pehle tu shaadi kar 12 baje ke baad hum

phere le le ge..

dr.s - pandit ji kya esa kar sakte ha..

pandit - kyu nahi esa kar sakte ha app esa..

acp - chalo phir chalte ha rasme shuru karte ha..

all started going purvi pulled abhi at corner..

abhi - sab dekh rahe ha kya kar rahi ho sab dekh le ge..

she revolved her hands around his neck

purvi - dekhne do mera kya jata ha..

abhi - hain hain jata toh mera ha..sab mujh par hi naam lagae ge..

purvi - wese itni jaldi line par ao ge pata na tha..

abhi pulled her from wiast..

abhi - kya kare hume har kaam time par karne ki adat ha..

purvi - abhijeet kuch zayada ho raha ha..

abhi - acha app kare to limit hum kare toh zayada ..

purvi pushed him and ran..

abhi laughed..

**_on other side_**

**_purvi , shreya , mom and nani were standing on empty land.._**

purvi - maa app yaha kyu lai ha hume..

nani - areh humare bacho ki shaadi ha kuch toh bada sa sundar sa tofa dena hoga..

mom - sahi kaha..

she snapped her fingers..a beautiful bunglow with a big open hall and swimming pool

shreya - wow..

voice - purvi beta...purvi turned and saw mukhiya , guru ji and other relatives..

purvi - kaka guru ji..

she ran and touched there feet..both gave blessing..

purvi - kese ha app

guru - bahut ache ha beta tum bata ao..

purvi - mein bahut khush hu...

mukhiya - wo toh dikh hi raha ..

mom - hun sari gala ethe karni ha ki andar vi chaliye..


	42. ch 42

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41_** , **_42 , 43 matlab sari story update hui ha plz review and ha ajj part 2 ka bhi update hoga.._**

popi - apke fb post par mere sabhi rishte daro ne wish kiya thanks for posting that

abhirika world - abhi comedy baki ha dost

misti - shukar ha tujhe maza aya

shweta - pran purvi's father wo ab iss duniya mein nahi ha story mein or purvi ke bare mein abhi nahi pata chal ga..

gauri - problem toh hogi..

eman - here is ur update..

puja 20 - thanku

* * *

**_during haldi ceremony.._**

abhi was reading a book in room...

daya enter inside..and hold his hand..

abhi - abbe book..

but he ignore and drang pushed him car and sat on driving seat and drive..

abhi - abbe kya hua ha tu thik toh hai na..

but daya concentrate on driving soon both stop..

abhi - abbe purvi ke ghar kyu laya ha..

daya - mujhe haldi lagwani ha..

abhi - toh ghar par lagane wale toh ha..

daya - mujhe pehle shreya se lagwani ha..

abhi - abbe kya bacho jesi zid kar raha ha..

daya - plz na abhi..

abhi - nahi..

daya - plz yarr mein shreya ko pehel haldi lagau ga tu purvi ko..

abhi - daya haldi ki rasam ha..holi nahi jo tu usse pehle rang lag wae ga..

daya smile evilly..

abhi (pov) - ab kya idea de diya isse mene..

daya - holi nahi ha toh kya hua holi manani toh padhe gi vo bhi haldi ki holi..

abhi - abbey dhakke markar bahar nikale ge..

daya - sehle ge lekin bina haldi lagwae or laga kar nahi jae ge..

abhi - andar kese jae ..

daya - pipe se terrace se entry mare ge..ab chal..

he drag abhi..both started climbing the pipe..

**_in hall.._**

ladies were beating the drump..and singing..both girls were applying haldi

shreya - yarr kuch mazza nahi aa raha ..

purvi - lets dance then..

both smile amd got up

ladies- Angne Mein Aaya Colorful Kanhiya

Aunty Colony ki Feke Rupaiya

purvi - Hello G Aao Rang Udake Ban NeMahol

NachiNachi Jao MainNa Karna Ni Control

shreya..- Ho Hello GAao Rang Udake Ban Ne Mahol

Nachi Nachi Jao Main NaKarnaNiControl

**_suddenly splashhhhh bucket of haldi water came on them_**

duo -Padte He WaterLage Baby Hotter

lady duo looked above and saw duo laudhing..and share hi fy

duo -PadteHe Water Lage Baby Hotter

Padte He Water Lage Baby Hotter

Fully Aashiqa Program Hain…

duo lady - Aree Mere Angne Mein Haye

Aree Mere Angne Mein

Tumhara Kya Kaam Hain

Mere Angne Mein

Tumhara Kya Kaam Hain

Jo Hai Naam Wala

Vohi T Badnaam Hai

Mere Angne Mein

Tumhara Kya Kaam Hain

**_suddenly someone hold duo ears from back both turns and shock to see dr.s and acp.._**

Angne Mein Aaya Colorful Kanhiya

Aunty Colony ki Feke Rupaiya

**_acp took abhi downed dr.s took daya down pushed _**lady duo hold the collars of duo duo looked at each other and smile evilly lady duo started dragging them..to pool aide

shreya -Tere Jaise Kitne Andadi Ladke

Reh Gaye Piche Mere Piche Padke

Ae Ae

purvi - Tere Jaise Kitne Andadi Ladke

Reh Gaye Piche Mere Piche Padke

**_daya put haldi on shreya face softly_**

daya -Main Local Chaila

Tu Imported Laila

**_purvi pushed abhi boys from back hold him and pushed back he applied haldi on purvi's face from back.._**

abhi - Main Local Chaila

Tu Imported Laila

**_purvi started going but abhi hold her hand and pulled_**

Tera Dil Churane Ka Ilzaam Hain

**_lady duo pushed..both fall in swimming pool_**

Aree Mere Angne Mein Haye

Aree Mere Angne Mein

Tumhara Kya Kaam Hain

Mere Angne Mein

Tumhara Kya Kaam Hain

**_freedy's wife and tasha winked naughtky and pushed lady duo also.._****_all started laughing.._**nani -arreh bacho bahar ao nahi toh thand lag jae gi..

tasha - sachme sir apne toh haldi ki rasam holi mein badaldi sab par haldi laga di..

all laughed..

shreya - plan kiska tha..

daya (pointed at abhi )- idea iska tha plan mera tha..

acp - tum logo ne yaha akar naak mein dum kardiya..

daya - sir app log toh yaha the hum bore ho rahe the waha

purvi - abhijeet daya pehle inse milo..yeh ha mere mukhiya kaka or humare gao ke guru ji..

duo came and touch there feet..both gave blessings..guru ji became tense while giving the blessings..to abhijeet mukhiya saw that..abhi also saw that..

dr.s - chalo ab sab nashta kar lete ha...

all started going..mukhiya stop guru ji..

mukhiya - kya baat ha app kuch pareshan lag rahe ha..

guru - mukhiya ji wohi ehsas phirse..

mukhiya - mein yeh keh raha hu na apse ki chinta maat kijiye jab sankat ae ga tab dekh le ge..

voice - kesa sankat..

both turned and saw abhi..he came near them..

abhi - kese sankat ki baat kar rahe ha app..

guru - beta mujhe esa lag raha ha ki koi bada sankat anne wala ha tum dono par...

abhi smile..

abhi - mein samjhta hu guru ji app mujhe nahi jante ache se isi liye app purvi ki fikar kar rahe ha...

both down there head..

abhi - guru ji apki beti samjhdar ha..or har kadam samjhdari se leti chinta maat kijiye..jab tak hum dono sath ha har musibaat or mushkil ka samna kare ge...

mukhiya - or agar musibaat keval purvi par ai toh..

abhi - toh mein wahi karu ga jo purvi kare gi..agar mein musibat mein fasta hu toh mujhe vishvas ha ki purvi meri madat zarur kare gi or vesa hi mein karu ga..mein bhi zindgi ke har kadam par uski madat karu ga..

mukhiya and guru smile..

abhi - abb chale nashta karne..

**_during weeding night.._**

fireworks were there in the sky..in duo room..

**_abhi_** **_was adjusting daya's pocket.._**

daya - kya abhi bacha nahi hu khud karlu ga..

abhi - mere liye abhi bacha ha tu..samjha..

soon they herd a door knock..soon..

abhi - ajjao..

nani and mummy came in..and went near daya

mummy - daya beta yeh pagri dal lo..

daya - aunty yeh

mummy - daya yeh purvi ke papa ki ha hum chahte the ki humara aggar koi beta ho toh iss pagri ko daale lekin humara beta nahi ha lekin tu purvi ka bhai jesa ha yeh dal lo na plz..

abhi - aunty yeh sirf purvi ka bhai hi nahi apka beta bhi ha yeh..

nani -(to abhi ) tu bhi toh heere se kaam ha kya..

mummy - daya dal le na sharma kyu raha ha..

daya - ab beta bola hi ha toh yeh pagri bhi app hi dal dijiye..

mom smile and wore them pagri..suddenly abhi's phone vibrate..

he check and saw message...

**_plz room mein ao..jaldi_**

abhi - ab kya hogaya..(to daya ) daya mein zara ata hu..

daya - kaha ja rahe ho..

abhi - vo kuch kaam ha..

and he went outside instantly..

**_in girls 's room.._**

abhi enter silently..in and he shocked purvi was sitting in bridal dress ... on bed..and crying..abhi instantly went near her..and bend..

abhi - purvi kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho..

purvi looked at him abhi shocked blood was ozzing from her for head purvi hug him immideatly..

abhi - purvi hua kya ha..

purvi (tearly ) - shreya ko kuch log kidnap kaarwaker le gaye ha..

abhi (shock ) - what !!

purvi - i am sorry abhi mein usse bacha nahi payi..

abhi seprate her..and made her sat on the bed

abhi - don't worry hmm hum dhoond le ge..acha yeh bata ao wo ae kaha se the..

purvi - khidki se..

abhi looked and found some wet soil on the window..he took out th phone and dialled..

abhi - hello sachin , jaldi se vivek , freedy , pankaj , salukhe sir ,acp sir , tasha ko ladkiyo ke room mein le ao..or ha kisi ko yeh baat pata na chale...baat kya ha jab yaha ao ge tab batau ga

he cut the call..his eyes fall on purvi ..he came near her and bend he took out hanky and covered her wound..

abhi - shant ho jao..purvi..

purvi - yeh sab meri wajha se hua ha..

abhi -nahi purvi tumne usse bachane ki koshish toh ki na..

purvi - koshish ki lekin bacha nahi payi..

abhi - ghabrao maat hum dhund le ge..

soon the team and shock abhi was covring purvi's wound with his hanky and she was crying

acp - kya baat ha ? kya hua..

abhi - sir shreya ko kisi anarh ne kidnap karlia ya

all shock..

acp - kya !!..

abhi - yes sir..or purvi par bhi unhone waar kiya..

acp - ek kaam karte ha..vivek , sachin , salukhe tum log yaha se mitti ke sample uthao or check karne ke liye lekar jao..tasha tum purvi ko dekho..

abhi - mein daya ke pass jau ga .yeh baat daya or baki sabko nahi pata chani chahiye..tab tak sir app , pankaj or freedy neeche sab par nazar rakhte ha..chalo sab lag jao kaam par..

**_all get to the work.._**

dr.salukhe started checking the sample...

**_down side.._**

everyone was checking

**_duo side.._**

in room..

daya - kaha chale gaya tha tu..

abhi - vo bb..vo purvi se mil ne gaya tha mein..

daya - kamal ha apni wali se mil aya or mujhe milne nahi de raha..mujhe bhi milna ha


	43. ch 43

**_guys ajj ch 38 , 39 , 40 , 41_**

, **_42 , 43 matlab sari story update hui ha plz review and ha ajj part 2 ka bhi update hoga.._**

* * *

abhi - areh yarr meri shaadi ko time ha..

daya - pata ha fir bhi tunne mil liya mujhe bhi milna ha..

abhi - areh shaadi ke baad mil lena..

daya - naa hi mujhe abhi milna ha delhna ha ki wo kesi lag rahi ha

abhi - daya puri zindagi padhi ha or kya pata wo abhi ready na hui ho

daya - yehi bhi ha ek kaam kar tu jakar dekh kar ha 10 minute mein ata hu..

abhi - kya !! m..m..mein..

daya- ha tu ab jaa..

and he pushed him..out..

abhi - (tensly ) ab mein kya karu..

**_in purvi's room.._**

tasha - purvi ek kaam kar tu jakar apna mooh dhole..

purvi - tasha ..

tasha - purvi shreya mil jae gi..

soon door open abhi enter tensly..

abhi - guys garbarh hogi..

both stood up..

abhi - 10 minute mein daya yaha aa raha ha

both - what !!

abhi - ha..

tasha - ab kya kare sir..

purvi - ek idea ha aggar koi shreya ki jagha le le..toh..

abhi - very good idea tum shreya ki jagha lelo...

purvi slap on his arm..

purvi (angrily ) - sharam nahi ati apni biwi ko kisi dusre ki biwi banao ge..

abhi - abhi tum meri biwi bani hi kaha ho..

purvi (angrily ) - lekin tumhari gf toh hu na..

abhi - ha vo toh ha..toh fir..(he looked at tasha )

tasha - sir meri taraf maat dekhiye nahi toh vivek kaa apko pata ha..

abhi - toh fir kon kare...

all started thinking..

tasha - purvi..

purvi looked she did gestured though eyes towards abhi..purvi nodded..abhi saw that..

abhi - yeh kya ishare ho rahe ...

purvi came and lied on his shoulder..

purvi (sweetly ) - abhi mere pyare abhi..

tasha lied on other shoulder...

tasha (sweetly ) - abhi bhaiya..

abhi - karna kya chahte ho tum..

both smile..and shared hi - fy..

**_after 10 minute's_**

**_outside the room.._**

daya took a flower from vase and smell it..

daya - yeh deta hu mein shreya ko usse pasand ae ga...

he open the door and saw shreya standing facing towards window..she was having gunghat on her face..it means there was abhijeet..daya came and hug from the back..

daya - wah ajj toh chand bhi tumhe dekh kar sharma jae..

abhi (pov) - chaand ka toh pata nahi lekin mein sharam se pani pani zarur hojauga..

daya - ajj tum meri or mein tera hojau ga..

abhi ( pov) - lekin mujhe nahi hona tera..hey bhagwaan mein hi milta hu tujhe..

daya - ajj sath phere lekar hum saat janmo ke sathi banjae ge..

abhi (pov) - abbe saat janam chodo..yeh janam bhi nahi kaat paunga mein..agar esa kuch anyae hogaya ..mere sath..

daya - tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho sharma rahi ho mujhse..

abhi - (in girly voice ) nahi toh..

daya - tumhari awaz ko kya hua..

abhi - vo.b.b..vo ice cream zayada khali thi toh gala beth gaya..

daya - baby mene kitna kaha ha ki ice cream kam khao dhyan rakho apne..

abhi - bus ese hi app haina rakhne ke liye..dhyan...

daya - isi khushi mein give me a kiss...

abhi shock..purvi was seeing this from door little open..

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan dil kar raha ha..yehi se kood jau..

purvi (pov) - oh god acp sahab jaldi kariye nahi toh mera pati meri devrani bajn jae ga..

voice - ab var ko bulaiye..

purvi sighted..

in room..

daya - ohno jana padhe ga mein tumse baad mein milta hu nahi toh abhi chode ga nahi..

and he ran..abhi upped his ghoonghat

abhi - ulta mujhe kehna chahiye ki tu mujhe nahi chode ga..

tasha and purvi came near him..

purvi - app thik ha ?

abhi - (taunting ) ha ha mein toh theek hu mujhe kya ho sakta ha mein insan thodi na hu..mein toh gadha hu jise kuch bhi kehdo mehsoos nahi hoga haina..

in duo 's room..

daya came inside..

daya - abhi kaha gaya..

soon shreya 's mother came..

s.m - daya beta jaldi chalo pandit bula rahe ha chalo ao..

daya - ji (pov) shayad abhi neeche ho..

both went down..

in girls room..

abhi - yarr yeh sachin vivek kab shreya ko lae ge..

tasha - vivek ka call ha vo uss mitti ke zariye band patakho ki factory pahunche ha waha humla bolne lage

abhi - esa ha..

abhi - phir mein asha karta hu ki wo jaldi ae..

voice - areh shreya ..

trio shock..

trio - margaye..

tasha - sir ghunghat neech kariye..

abhi - tasha abhi toh mein neeche kar raha hu lekin agar yeh ghunghat shaadi ki pehli raat daya ne apne hatho se uthaya toh tum dono mein se koi nahi bache ga..

purvi - kon bache ga kon nahi baad mein dekhe ge pehle neeche karo..

abhi did that again..soon s.f enter..

s.f - areh shreya beta jaldi chalo phero ka waqt hogaya ha...

tasha - uncle mein le ati hu app jaiye..

s.f - nahi mein apni beti ko lekar jaunga ..plz tasha..

tasha and purvi looked each other thik ha chaliye...

s.f- wese ajj meri beti mujhe sachme badi lag rahi ha

purvi - uncle..heels ke karan..vo heels ka fashion ajj kal kafi chal raha haina..

s.f - purvi mein vese baat nahi kar raha ha ajj height toh badi lag hi rahi ha lekin meri beti ajj mujhe se..door chale jae gi..and he hug abhi with crying..abhi also..hug them..he also clean his tears..tasha came near him and said in ears..

tasha - sir bidai apki nahi shreya or purvi ki honi ha..

abhi - oh ha sorry mein character mein ghus gaya tha..

both seprated..

tasha - ab chale uncle..

both tooked at abhi on madap..

purvi - mein acp sir ko message kardu..

downside..

pankaj (tired ) - sun bhai ek glass de..

he mistakenly took the glass of wine..

soon abhi came and sat on madap with daya in boys style..

s.m came..near him..

s.m - shreya tameez se bethi..

abhi looked at sat like a girl..

acp - (pov) yeh shreya kaha se aagai..

suddenly his phone beep..he checked the message..

sir madap mein daya ke sath shreya nahi abhi ha

-purvi..

acp (shock looked above the hawan has started )

acp - (pov) hey bhagwaan..tujhe mera hi second command milta ha kabhi joker toh kabhi ladki banane ke liye..

in madap..

pandit - ab varr vadhu ko mangalsutr pehnaiye..

daya did that..

pandit - ab dono khade hokar varmala pehnaiye...

both stood up and wore varmala..

abhi - (pov) hey bhagwaan shaadi ke baad honeymoon par dawarika ajau ga bus yaha se bacha le..

pandit - ab dono phero ke liye taiyar hojaiye..

purvi (pov) - oh god shreya jaldi ao...

duo took first round..

panakj (laugh ) - hi hi ek..

duo took second round..

pankaj - hi hi do..

duo took third round..

pankaj - hi hi teen..

like this they take six rounds..

pandit - ab yeh akhri phera ha

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan do kilo ladoo chadhau ga bus shreya ko bhej

voice - ruk jao..sab..

all turned and saw sherya..

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan shukar ha tune sunli..

shreya came near them..

shreya - ruk jaiye sab..

daya - shreya tum agar yaha ho toh yeh..

abhi uped his ghoonghat..

abhi - yaar ye mein hu abhi..

daya got 420 ka shock he was going to fall but sachin and vivek save him..land made him stood up..

s.m (irritated ) - yeh sab kya ho raha ha koi hume baate ga..

shreya - maa mujhe shikha (cousin ) ne kidnap kar liya tab wo daya 's pyar karti thi isi liye usne esa kiya or mujhe ek band factory mein rakh diya..lekin mujhe marne se pehle team ne bacha liya

tasha - ya situation ko sambhalne ke liye..hum shreya ki jagha abhijeet sir ko beth diya..

s.f - lekin ladka hi kyu ?

abhi (tearly ) - wo isi liye uncle hume pati apni patniyo ko dusre ki patni ke sath nahi dekh sakte lekin yeh patni apne pati ko dusro ke pati ke sath dekh sakti..(he looked at sdaya kept his head on his chest )..

abhi - mein toh lu gaya barbad hogaya

daya pushed him he stop his overacting..amd stood up

daya - abbe chup over acting ki dukan..

soon all herd crying voice all turned..

pankaj was keeping head on freedy's shouldier

daya - abb tumhe kya hua..

pankaj (tearly ) - sir abhijeet sir hume chod kar jaa rahe ha...

(all shocked ).

abhi - aiin mein toh yehi hu...

pankak - unki vidai ho rahi ha..

all shocked..

freedy - sir isne galti se pili ha app continue kijiye..

shreya (to abhi ) - i am sorry sir apko mere wajha se yeh sharam sehni padhi..yeh aurto ke kapdhe..dalne padhe

abhi - shreya yeh mere liye sharam ki nahi garv ki baat ha ki mein usse narri bhes mein sabke samne khada hu jise naari se duniya ki shuru waat hoti jo hume janam deti ha yeh sansar chalati ha (all ladies felt pround daya smile ) or navratri mein devi ki tarha pooji jati ha..

daya - yaar tu bata toh sakta tha na..

abhi - tu ajj ke din ke liye bahut khush tha tujhe tension mein dalna acha nahi laga..

daya hug him..

daya - thanks yarr..

nani - wese ek baat achi hu tum logo ke phere lene se tumhara sath bhi 7 janamo tak bana rahe ga..

daya - sahi kaha apne.maa ji mein bhi chahta hu ko abhi jesa dost mujhe har janam mein mile...

all laughed...

acp - acha abhi jao..or jaldi se taiyar hojao..daya tim sab kuch rasme shreya ke sath karo

daya - yes sir..

after some time..

dayareya started rasams..

in home..

abhi was alone..he wore sherwani...and started adjusting his collar..he herd a door knock..

abhi - ajjao..

acp came in..

abhi - areh sir app yaha..

acp - kyu nahi aa sakta

abhi - areh nahi sir bus ese hi saab neeche hai na isi liye puchliya..

he took the turban...

acp - lao mein pehna deta hu..

and he made him wore that..

acp - abhijeet mujhe tumhe kuch dena ha..he took out the box..

acp - yelo isse rakh lo..

abhi - sir yeh..

acp - meri angoothi socha tha ko nakul ko du ga uski shaadi ke waqt lekin halat hi kuch ese the tum isse rakh lo..

abhi - sir mein kese..

acp - tum bhi toh mere bete ho...

abhi - sir app daya ko..

acp - daya ko mene ek broch diya ha tum isse lelo plz..

abhi - sir yeh nakul ki ha ussi ka haak tha ispar..vo hi apka beta ha..hum uski jagha nahi le sakte..

acp - jata hu abhijeet nakul ke liye ek khasa jagha ab bhi ha dil mein mere chahe wo ek criminal tha lekin mera beta tha..mein tumhe nakul ka hakk nahi de raha mein apne bete ko uska haak de raha hu..jisne waqt anne par mera sath diya vo bhi sahi rasta lekar ye anguthi uske liye beta yeh rakhlo..mera mann rakhne ke liye hi sahi .

abhi - sir mein angoothi rakh toh leta hu lekin tabhi dalu ga jab mein uske kaabil banjau ha yaa kisi or ko kabil bante hue dekhu ga..

acp - matlab..

abhi - jo iss anguthi ka asli hakdar ha usse hi yeh mile gi sir...

pandit - var ko bulaiye..

acp - chalo jaldi..

soon the rasam startd and ends successfully


End file.
